


Floraison

by Kaleiya_Hitsumei



Series: Modern UA [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Language of Flowers, Minor Character Death, Multi, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 62,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleiya_Hitsumei/pseuds/Kaleiya_Hitsumei
Summary: Certaines choses vont vite mais d'autres prennent du temps, telle une fleur qui doit suivre des étapes bien particulières afin d'éclore et dévoiler ses vraies couleurs aux yeux du reste du monde.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan (One-sided), Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester & Lysithea von Ordelia, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Claude von Riegan
Series: Modern UA [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865026
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	1. La rose mauve

**Author's Note:**

> Beta : Eliandre
> 
> Bon, elle aura été longue à faire celle-ci (surtout que j'ai pas encore tout écrit) donc pour le moment, on part sur un truc en trois parties (à voir si j'en fais une quatrième car je m'éternise un peu trop sur la troisième...)
> 
> Donc pour une fois, on part sur du Claurenz (POV de Lorenz pour commencer), cela même si les tags ont l'air de partir dans tous les sens côté ships (vous comprendrez en lisant). 
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !
> 
> PS : Livre utilisé comme référence : "Le langage des fleurs" de Michel Beauvais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour Lorenz, Claude n'était qu'une épine dans son pied et étaient bien trop différents pour parvenir à s'entendre. Seulement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une certaine fascination pour le personnage, cela tout en ressentant une certaine colère envers quiconque lui tournait un peu trop autour...

Difficile pour Lorenz de se souvenir exactement comment tout avait vraiment commencé… mais s’il devait faire simple, il choisirait le jour où ils s’étaient pour la première fois adressé la parole sur ce serveur créé durant le confinement à Fódlan et où, au début, ne se trouvaient que des connaissances à lui avec qui il avait pour habitude de discuter sur le sujet de la musique. Hilda avait voulu étendre cela à toute leur future promotion à Garreg Mach et beaucoup de nouvelles têtes étaient venues – lui-même avait invité Lysithea avec qui il avait commencé à discuter avant que ce fichu virus ne perturbe pas mal de leurs projets. Il s’était assez vite pris le bec avec Sylvain dont la réputation de Don Juan n’avait aucunement été cachée par Ingrid et Dimitri qui, tous deux, avaient bien prévenu tout le monde de se méfier de l’individu.

En revanche, un nom l’avait intrigué dans les derniers inscrits, la personne ne s’étant pas présentée publiquement le premier jour : quelqu’un qui se nommait Claude – le prénom étant mixte, tout était de l’ordre du possible et, à l’époque, il manquait encore d’ouverture d’esprit sur les genres.

Ce ne fut que deux ou trois jours plus tard que l’individu se présenta publiquement et qu’il eut bien du mal à cacher sa surprise en apprenant qu’il vivait normalement à Derdriu – apparemment, Hilda lui avait beaucoup parlé en privé et, à la vue des échanges qu’ils avaient ensemble, le contact était très bien passé entre eux. Il se contenta d’échanger des banalités avec lui, notant qu’il évitait de donner trop de détails le concernant, et il aurait probablement fini par l’ignorer si, bien plus tard, il n’avait pas appris qu’il était en fait le petit-fils d’Oswald von Riegan, un rival en affaires de son père – techniquement parlant, c’était plus Godfrey à l’origine mais depuis l’accident mortel de ce dernier, la famille Gloucester avait récupéré certains contrats.

Bien entendu, il en informa immédiatement son père qui, visiblement, était aussi étonné que lui par cette nouvelle avant de lui recommander d’essayer de se rapprocher du jeune Riegan durant leurs études à Garreg Mach – là-dessous était plus ou moins sous-entendu qu’il devait l’observer de près vu qu’il n’était pas impossible qu’il devienne un potentiel rival en affaires pour eux.

En attendant la rencontre officielle, Lorenz avait donc tenté de se rapprocher de l’individu… mais se heurta vite au fait qu’il semblait fort qu’ils n’aient absolument rien en commun. En prime, le personnage l’agaçait de plus en plus, celui-ci semblant attirer à lui les filles du serveur comme un aimant. Cela s’accentua quand il fut révélé publiquement sa relation avec Edelgard, faisant qu’à cet instant, il ne voyait Claude que comme une mauvaise herbe qui cherchait à s’établir dans un jardin de façon durable et dont il avait hâte de se débarrasser.

Environ deux mois plus tard, une fois la situation redevenue plus stable en Fódlan, Hilda commençait à organiser une rencontre entre tous, le tout en surveillant l’actualité qui, chance, allait dans le sens d’une fin de l’épidémie – celle-ci s’était révélée moins grave que prévue mais les différents gouvernements incitaient à la prudence dans les lieux très fréquentés et, en conséquence, il était prévu d’attendre l’été afin de pouvoir se rassembler en groupe sans devoir porter de masques et, surtout, parce que c’était une période de vacances pour tous et que ce serait leurs derniers jours de congés estivaux avant leur entrée à Garreg Mach.

Durant la période avant ce jour, Lorenz avait passé son temps avec Lysithea, une amie à lui qui était très douée, pour se préparer pour les examens d’entrée et compenser son année perdue suite au fait qu’il avait été brutalement contraint de quitter l’institut de Fhirdiad suite à l’agitation politique à Faerghus – c’était assez frustrant en soi vu que cela avait retardé son inscription dans des études supérieures et l’avait contraint à reprendre sa scolarité à Leicester mais, en contrepartie, il avait gagné une amie, fortement approuvée par son père, avec qui il étudiait pour ne pas se retrouver à la traîne.

—Qu’est-ce que tu lis cette fois ? lui demanda-t-elle un jour où ils étaient dans un salon de thé qui avait rouvert le mois dernier. Encore un recueil de poèmes ?

—Tu n’es pas très loin ma chère, répondit-il en lui montrant la couverture colorée et fleurie de sa lecture du moment. J’ai déniché cet ouvrage sur le langage des fleurs et son auteur, en plus de parler de ces fleurs dont il explore la signification, y a joint des citations d’œuvres littéraires diverses ainsi que de faits particuliers. Savais-tu par exemple que l’œillet porte malheur dans le milieu du théâtre ?

—Non mais je sais qu’une fleur peut être mal considérée dans un pays et vénérée dans un autre. Dans ma région, il y a encore des rumeurs comme quoi le lilas mauve attire la poisse si tu en as un bouquet dans ta demeure. C’est pour ça qu’il y en a très peu de plantés dans les jardins.

Même si le sujet des fleurs n’intéressait pas Lysithea, sa conversation était toujours très enrichissante, probablement parce que la jeune fille, suite à des problèmes de santé, avait dû rester chez elle une partie de son enfance et s’était occupée en dévorant livre sur livre ainsi qu’en travaillant très dur pour ne pas être derrière les autres – au final, elle était en avance mais sa force de caractère la poussait à toujours être la meilleure, comme pour compenser sa frêle carrure. Elle était aussi la seule à savoir qu’il écrivait des poèmes et il envisageait de plus en plus de lui en écrire un pour son anniversaire – vu comme elle détestait être traitée comme une enfant, il estimait judicieux d’éviter de citer toute fleur associée à ce stade, notamment la pâquerette et le bouton d’or, car même si elles représentaient très bien la nature amicale de son affection pour elle, cela pouvait potentiellement être mal interprété.

Quand vint la rencontre entre ceux de Leicester, le rendez-vous avait été donné à Derdriu, devant la grande fontaine où trônait une statue de cerf, l’emblème de Leicester. Parce qu’il avait fraîchement obtenu son permis de conduire, Lorenz y était allé avec Lysithea dans la voiture flambant neuve offerte par son père et ils étaient arrivés avec plusieurs minutes d’avance à l’entrée du parc. S’il était capable de reconnaître Hilda qu’il connaissait depuis le collège et, éventuellement, Marianne qu’il avait croisé quelques mois avant de partir pour l’institut de Fhirdiad, reconnaître les autres, soit les derniers arrivés, allait être plus compliqué car ils avaient été en école publique – il avait cependant cru comprendre qu’Ignatz avait accompagné Hilda lors d’une exposition il y a quelques jours et qu’il connaissait très bien Raphael. Sur leur route, ils étaient tombés sur une jeune femme qui traitait son vieux scooter de tous les noms, le véhicule étant, semblait-il, tombé en panne au mauvais moment et, en venant voir s’ils pouvaient l’aider, ils eurent la surprise de découvrir qu’ils venaient de rencontrer la dernière venue du serveur : Leonie – à priori, elle avait tenté d’avoir une bonne bourse pour Garreg Mach mais avait échoué, faisant que pour y étudier, elle avait dû s’endetter et, en toute logique, ne pouvait pas se permettre de se racheter un scooter.

—Pourquoi ne pas tenter d’aller dans le public pour tes études supérieures ? questionna-t-il, intrigué par la décision de leur future camarade. Garreg Mach n’est pas vraiment donné sans un bon dossier…

—A cause d’un de leurs profs, Jeralt Eisner ! répondit Leonie avec enthousiasme. Quand il est venu dans mon village, il m’a appris des tas de trucs géniaux et je compte bien lui montrer à quel point j’ai progressé ! Et puis maintenant, j’peux pas revenir en arrière.

Une battante, cela se voyait à son visage. Même s’ils étaient très différents, il lui souhaitait de réussir les examens d’entrée – quoique vu le personnage, il suspectait qu’elle allait cibler une équipe sportive, ce qui pouvait lui permettre d’étudier si elle réussissait les sélections et que ses résultats aux examens étaient corrects mais dans tous les cas, vu ses dettes, elle était bonne pour dormir au monastère.

Arrivés à la fontaine, plusieurs personnes attendaient – c’était assez logique car c’était un point de rencontre de choix – et s’ils voyaient pas mal d’individus divers et variés, Lorenz nota un jeune homme qui était assis sur le rebord, une jambe pliée et visiblement occupé à regarder ou lire un message sur son téléphone. Sa tenue vestimentaire manquait d’élégance avec ses baskets blanches aux détails vert vif, son pantalon marine qu’il suspectait être une taille trop grand pour lui – quoique vu la matière, c’était probablement voulu – et son haut jaune moutarde dont la coupe large et le col ouvert montrait bien ses épaules – il passa outre le sac à dos vert kaki qui était tout ce qu’il y avait de plus classique et le fait qu’il avait les oreilles percées vu l’anneau doré qui brillait à son oreille. En revanche, sa coiffure avec la tresse sur le côté était assez étonnante et certains de ses traits laissaient supposer qu’il était métisse – ce n’était pas rare dans l’est de Leicester que certains aient des ancêtres Almyrois mais vu qu’Almyra avaient de mauvaises relations avec leur pays, cela restait peu courant d’avoir des parents proches originaires de ce pays de l’Est – et, quand il leva les yeux vers eux, son intense regard émeraude le frappa de plein fouet, comme s’il venait de se recevoir une gifle en pleine figure.

Mais qui était ce garçon ?

—Vous attendez Hilda vous aussi je présume ? leur demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Elle va sûrement être en retard…

Et là, Lorenz revint brutalement sur terre quand il comprit que cette personne n’était autre que Claude von Riegan, quelqu’un qui, comme il l’avait déjà pressenti en discutant sur le serveur, était très différent de lui. Autant dire que lier une amitié avec cet individu promettait d’être un véritable supplice…

Son intuition se confirma une fois tout le monde arrivé et qu’ils commencèrent leur journée par aller voir les cerfs du parc – le visage de Marianne s’était instantanément éclairé en les côtoyant – puis ils s’étaient baladés en ville jusqu’à s’arrêter manger dans un restaurant – Hilda avait tout de suite proposé à Leonie et à Raphael de payer leurs parts en réalisant qu’ils étaient financièrement juste. Cet individu avait réussi à séduire tous les autres avec ses sourires et ses charmes mais il restait très évasif quand on le questionnait sur sa propre personne, ce qui l’agaçait grandement. De plus, quelque chose semblait faux chez lui et, s’il devait lui associer une fleur, ce serait la digitale qui pouvait symboliser la méfiance ou, dans le cas présent, le manque de sincérité.

A la fin de leur rencontre, ils étaient rentrés chez eux et Lorenz était plus qu’heureux de retrouver son carnet de poèmes.

Environ une semaine plus tard, leurs futurs camarades d’Adrestia – à l’exception d’une personne qui, pour des raisons obscures, n’avait pas pu faire le voyage – et de Faerghus étaient venus passer quelques jours à Derdriu pour profiter de la plage et de l’océan, faisant qu’ils s’étaient tous retrouvés là-bas. Ainsi, Lorenz avait pu constater que Claude, sans efforts, se retrouvait facilement entouré de plusieurs filles, à savoir Edelgard – c’était sa petite amie donc rien d’anormal ici –, Petra, Hilda et Leonie, cela au grand dam de lui-même et de celui qui était son autre rival : Sylvain.

—Il a déjà une copine et elles vont toutes le voir… soupira le rouquin après qu’Annette et Mercedes aient rejoint les autres filles. Il a vraiment pas conscience de sa chance lui.

Difficile de dire le contraire, surtout qu’il ne semblait clairement pas être intéressé par l’idée de les séduire – Lorenz avait tenté d’aborder Ingrid et avait, par la suite, comprit qu’il avait intérêt à ne pas retenter la chose. Mais là où c’était curieux, c’était que cela ne dérangeait nullement Edelgard et que, bien qu’elle et Claude étaient un couple, aucun ne cherchait à prendre du temps pour être seul avec l’autre alors qu’il lui semblait pourtant qu’ils ne s’étaient pas vus depuis un moment.

Alors que Leonie était en plein match de volleyball en équipe avec Ingrid contre Felix et Dimitri, ce dernier, peu habitué à la chaleur, avait commencé à se sentir mal et dû quitter le terrain, Sylvain se hâtant de le remplacer – il avait plutôt été fermement sommé de le faire alors qu’il était en pleine discussion avec Dorothea. Très vite, Claude fut à ses côtés avec une serviette humide et le conduisit à l’ombre où Dedue et Edelgard lui avait vite libéré une chaise longue et trouvé de quoi boire… et à aucun moment Claude ne quitta Dimitri tant que ce dernier n’était pas remis – cela devint suspect à ses yeux quand il remarqua à quel point le jeune homme était tactile avec son cousin et que ce dernier ne semblait pas du tout dérangé par cela. A cet instant, Lorenz avait eu de sérieux soupçons sur la vraie nature de leur relation…

Quand les vacances s’achevèrent, ils firent leurs dernières révisions avant les examens d’entrée à Garreg Mach et se revirent tous à cette occasion, tous aussi stressés les uns que les autres – enfin… si l’on exceptait Linhardt qui était très apathique et Sylvain qui ne semblait pas du tout prendre la chose au sérieux. Heureusement, tous réussirent plus ou moins les épreuves – il fut enchanté d’apprendre que Lysithea était parmi les meilleurs et que tout le travail qu’elle avait fourni avait porté ses fruits – et vint très vite le moment de préparer leurs déménagements à tous. Parce que sa famille avait les moyens, Lorenz pouvait louer un appartement mais comme il ne tenait pas spécialement à y vivre seul, il proposa à sa chère amie qu’ils se mettent en colocation, une idée qui semblait lui plaire… si l’on excluait le fait que leurs familles ne voyaient pas cela d’un bon œil pour diverses raisons – seule sa mère n’y voyait aucun inconvénient, bien au contraire. En conséquence, Hilda et Marianne furent invitées à se joindre à eux, ce qui régla ce problème. Cependant, le hasard fit que leur logement était dans le même immeuble et au même étage que celui qu’allaient se partager Edelgard, Dimitri et… Claude.

Autant dire que cela n’allait pas être de tout repos pour lui.

Peu avant leur rentrée, il apprit que son rival était célibataire, ayant rompu d’un commun accord avec sa copine et, manifestement, il ne semblait pas pressé de se remettre en couple. Par contre, il s’entendait à merveille avec Hilda avec qui il faisait les quatre cents coups, ce qui était assez énervant quand c’était lui la cible de leurs méfaits – parfois, leurs farces étaient si puériles qu’il se demandait s’ils étaient vraiment plus âgés que Lysithea. Côté allées et venues en face, Dedue venait presque tous les jours, tout comme Hubert et, quand Sylvain, qui était deux étages plus bas, ramenait une conquête, il était plus que prévisible d’entendre Felix frapper rageusement à la porte en face pour demander l’asile pour la nuit. Côté rencontres, si Dimitri ne ramenait personne – le mot « moine » avait été prononcé plusieurs fois le concernant –, Edelgard ramenait parfois Petra ou Dorothea avec elle tandis que Claude était plus discret… du moins jusqu’à cette nuit-là…

Ayant été réveillé vers quatre heures du matin, Lorenz s’était levé pour, initialement, se faire une infusion à boire – Ferdinand lui en avait offerte une qui était un mélange de camomille, bleuet et de verveine qu’il n’avait pas encore goûtée. Au moment où il allait faire chauffer de l’eau, il entendit du bruit dans le couloir, ce qui l’étonna quelque peu vu que Dimitri et Edelgard étaient absents et ne devaient pas revenir avant le lendemain – de mémoire, Felix était aussi du voyage car il était concerné – et ses colocataires féminines dormaient ailleurs – Lysithea était chez Hubert pour travailler sur un projet commun tandis qu’Hilda et Marianne étaient chez Mercedes –, faisant que seul lui et Claude devaient se trouver à cet étage.

Intrigué, il jeta un œil par le judas de la porte d’entrée… et s’estima heureux d’avoir les mains vides car il n’était pas du tout préparé à ce qu’il vit à cet instant.

Que Claude soit présent était normal mais plutôt inhabituel à cette heure – sa tenue était d’ailleurs faite pour sortir vu que ses vêtements, au lieu de cacher sa silhouette, la soulignait, notamment son jean qui moulait bien son fessier – et, fait encore plus curieux, il était avec Sylvain… qui le plaquait brutalement au mur pour l’embrasser avec ardeur. Il voyait une main se glisser sous ce haut noir comportant des motifs dorés, le soulevant assez pour montrer un pan de peau habituellement caché qui disparut aussi sec, Claude ayant poussé Sylvain d’une main, rompant le contact buccal entre eux… et permettant à Lorenz de constater que son visage avait une expression étrange et que son regard semblait bien moins vif que d’ordinaire.

Ce fut en notant qu’ils semblaient tous deux légèrement tanguer qu’il comprit : soirée alcoolisée et ils étaient clairement éméchés. Quelques secondes après, Claude avait sorti ses clés et ouvert difficilement la porte de son appartement avant de disparaître à l’intérieur avec Sylvain.

Vers huit heures et demie le lendemain matin, Lorenz, alors en train de doser son thé, n’était pas préparé au « TU AS FAIT QUOI ?! » hurlé par Edelgard qui le fit sursauter et renversé une partie du contenu de sa boîte à thé sur le plan de travail. Heureusement, elle avait baissé le ton par la suite mais cela avait suffi à réveiller Lysithea qui, comme lui, se demandait ce qu’il se passait en face puis, voyant que la situation semblait s’apaiser en face, ils firent comme si de rien n’était et reprirent leurs habitudes, rejoint ensuite par Marianne qui, elle aussi, avait entendu mais pas osé se montrer – l’absence d’Hilda s’expliquait certainement par le fait qu’elle s’était couchée très tard et avait mis des boules Quies pour être certaine de pouvoir faire la grasse matinée.

Deux jours plus tard, peinant à trouver du calme dans l’appartement pour écrire, il était monté sur le toit de l’immeuble pour être tranquille – c'est-à-dire sans Hilda qui fabriquait des accessoires en regardant un jeu télévisé et sans Lysithea qui s’était mise à écouter des groupes de metal, certainement recommandés par Hubert. Seulement, en entendant des sons bizarres, il comprit que quelqu’un était déjà là-haut et, arrivé en haut des escaliers, il trouva la porte du toit ouverte… et quelques mètres plus loin, sur une couverture, Sylvain était assis avec Claude sur ses cuisses et, vu la façon dont ils bougeaient, les soupirs et les cris étouffés par des baisers ainsi que le fait qu’une bonne partie de leurs vêtements avaient été retirés, la nature de leur activité ne faisait pas le moindre doute.

Face à cette scène, Lorenz resta un long moment figé sur place, son regard comme captivé par les jambes nues de Claude qui entouraient la taille de Sylvain tandis que sa main droite s’agrippait fermement aux mèches rousses à sa portée, puis sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, il revint brutalement à la réalité et quitta vite le toit, s’estimant heureux d’avoir coupé la sonnerie plus tôt quand il vit qu’il avait reçu un message de Lysithea lui demandant où il était passé. Il retourna vite à l’appartement, sentant une certaine rage monter en lui, et écrivit une dizaine de poèmes à la suite. Plus tard, en les relisant, il se demanda s’il n’avait pas confondu le camélia rouge et l’œillet rouge dans l’un de ses textes car celui-ci sous-entendait plus un amour charnel, soit une des symboliques de l’œillet, qu’une beauté parfaite, un des sens possibles du camélia.

Quand ils apprirent plusieurs jours après que beaucoup de filles semblaient fantasmer à l’idée que Claude soit en couple avec Dimitri, Lorenz était stupéfait de lire les histoires qu’elles s’étaient mises à écrire sur eux… et il ne pouvait que les comprendre tant les gestes que les deux cousins avaient l’un envers l’autre prêtaient à confusion. L’arrivée de Sylvain raviva une certaine colère quand il le vit se rapprocher de Claude… et qu’il nota que ce dernier n’appréciait pas forcément cela, ce qui contredisait totalement ce à quoi il avait assisté sur le toit de leur immeuble. Sans réfléchir, il avait jeté une craie sur le rouquin, énervé de le voir reluquer son délégué comme si c’était l’une de ses conquêtes et aussi en colère contre Claude pour avoir cédé à ses avances – il excluait la première fois car il ignorait à quel point l’alcool avait affecté son jugement.

Un soir, après avoir mangé en compagnie de Ferdinand, Mercedes et Annette, Lorenz avait aperçu Dimitri au loin avec Dedue. Il allait les aborder quand il vit le visage du duscurien afficher de la surprise avant qu’il n’esquisse un sourire empli de chaleur et que, avec une infinie tendresse, il ne prenne une des mains de Dimitri pour y apposer un baiser, faisant rougir ce dernier jusqu’aux oreilles.

—Je suis très honoré et ravi que nos sentiments soient réciproques, entendit-il déclarer Dedue avec une profonde affection. J’espère ne jamais te décevoir…

—Cela n’arrivera pas, je le sais, lui répondit Dimitri qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Quand j’avais besoin d’aide, tu es apparu, à chaque fois, et…

Bien qu’il trouvait la scène hautement belle et touchante, Lorenz se racla la gorge, leur faisant réaliser à tous deux qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls – il s’en excusera plus tard en leur apportant un bouquet d’azalées, une fleur qui correspondrait bien à cet amour timide entre eux, ou bien des chrysanthèmes, un symbole d’un amour éternel.

—Toutes mes excuses, déclara Lorenz tandis que ses deux interlocuteurs hésitaient sur comment réagir. Ce n’est pas que vous me dérangez mais si vous souhaitez de l’intimité, je vous suggérerai d’aller ailleurs, à un endroit où Sylvain ou Claude ne risque pas de passer en l’occurrence…

—Claude ? questionna Dimitri, visiblement intrigué. En quoi cela pourrait-il le déranger ?

—Eh bien… Vous êtes… proches… Très proches…

Il y eut un bref instant de silence avant qu’un éclair de compréhension ne semble traverser le délégué des Lions de Saphir qui lâcha un soupir.

—Claude et moi sommes très proches oui, admit Dimitri. Seulement, nous sommes amis et cela a toujours été ainsi. Si nous sommes si… tactiles l’un envers l’autre, c’est parce qu’il m’a beaucoup aidé à surmonter certains… traumatismes…

A cet instant, Lorenz se souvint de cet évènement tragique à Duscur… et dont son camarade avait été un des rares survivants, lui faisant réaliser avec honte son immense méprise. Certes, il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’avait pu vivre Dimitri ce jour-là mais vu le nombre de victimes, nul doute qu’il devait y avoir de quoi en faire des cauchemars… Il présenta ses excuses face à sa grave erreur de jugement, excuses qui furent acceptées, et il nota bien dans sa tête que si les deux cousins avaient un fort attachement l’un à l’autre, il restait profondément amical – de mémoire, tous deux aimaient les infusions de camomille, une fleur qui, justement, décrivait parfaitement le lien entre eux.

Le lendemain, peu de personnes savaient pour le nouveau couple qui, visiblement, préférait encore rester discret. Cependant, autre chose attisait les rumeurs : les Loups de Cendre, une classe au sein de Garreg Mach que quasiment personne ne connaissait – à part visiblement le personnel du Monastère qui, clairement, ne les appréciait pas – avant que certains de ses membres, sur l’impulsion du professeur Byleth Eisner, ne viennent se mêler à eux – c’était notamment Balthus et Constance qui cherchaient à s’incruster dans leur promotion, le premier connaissant Hilda et la seconde Mercedes qu’elle était clairement enchantée de revoir.

Lorenz n’aurait même pas relevé la chose… s’il n’avait pas noté dans les jours qui suivirent que Claude et Yuri Leclerc, le délégué des Loups, étaient souvent en train de discuter ensemble et que, au fur et à mesure, la distance physique entre eux se réduisait. Le doute sur la nature de leur relation s’installa fermement quand il nota que Claude semblait mieux assembler ses tenues, mettant plus en valeur sa silhouette au lieu de la cacher, et que deux matins, il nota que Yuri était présent dans l’appartement d’en face pour le petit-déjeuner. La confirmation eut lieu lors de la fête d’anniversaire de Sylvain où, ayant vu qu’ils étaient allés ensemble aux toilettes et ne semblaient pas en sortir, il était allé vérifier ses soupçons une bonne fois pour toutes… et en découvrant que ces deux-là collés l’un à l’autre et sur le point de passer à une étape encore plus charnelle, il avait poussé un cri de colère, attirant sur lui le regard choqué de Claude et agacé de Yuri avant de les traîner tous deux hors des toilettes, révélant ainsi à tous que ces deux-là se fréquentaient.

—Balt vient de me dire qu’ils nous cachent ça depuis trois semaines environ ! s’exclama Hilda entre deux danses, environ une demi-heure après son esclandre. J’en reviens pas que Claude n’ait rien dit…

—Trois semaines donc… grogna Lorenz qui regrettait d’avoir fini son verre d’eau gazeuse. D’où le fait qu’il fait plus attention à son apparence qu’avant depuis un certain temps et qu’il le collait dès qu’il en avait l’occasion…

—Donc tu t’en doutais… et c’est pour ça que tu les as suivis ? Pour montrer à tous ce qu’ils nous cachaient ?

—Et pour quelle autre raison ? Claude se comportait bizarrement et il fallait bien que quelqu’un essaie de comprendre pourquoi !

—Si tu le dis…

Bizarrement, Hilda ne semblait pas du tout convaincue mais, après tout, pour quel autre motif aurait-il pu observer autant son camarade ?

En revanche, il n’aurait jamais imaginé que ce couple-ci pouvait autant l’exaspérer, cela au point que quand il savait que Yuri serait présent lors d’une sortie avec les Cerfs d’Or, Lorenz s’arrangeait pour les esquiver, trouvant des prétextes comme un devoir à terminer ou un appel à passer à son père – il était clair qu’Hilda et Lysithea n’y croyaient pas vu comme elles le fixaient. Seulement, Claude avait lui aussi compris qu’il mentait et, alors qu’il était le dernier dans leur classe et rangeait ses affaires dans son sac, son délégué se plaça devant sa table et se racla brièvement la gorge pour attirer son attention.

—Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu te mets à esquiver les sorties en groupe soudainement ? le questionna Claude en haussant un sourcil. Et ne me sort pas tes excuses bancales je te prie. Toi et moi savons qu’elles sont fausses.

—Je n’ai rien à te dire à ce sujet, répondit Lorenz en essayant de partir… mais se faisant bloquer le passage par son camarade. Quoi encore ?!

—Tu es au courant que si tu as un problème avec un des Cerfs, je suis disponible pour en p-

—Quand tu n’es pas sur le toit de l’immeuble en train de forniquer avec le premier venu ?

Cette phrase fit se figer Claude, son regard vert montrant l’étendue de sa stupéfaction durant une brève seconde avant de devenir aussi froid qu’un bloc de glace, un rictus apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

—Je vois, fit-il sur un ton amer. Dans ce cas, vu que ma simple présence semble tant t’insupporter, autant ne plus essayer de faire semblant d’être amis. Après tout, tu me détestes depuis le premier jour…

Sur ses mots, son délégué avait quitté la classe, ne lui accordant plus la moindre attention… et pour une raison qui échappait totalement à Lorenz, cela le mettait mal à l’aise.

Il dormit particulièrement mal cette nuit-là, supposant au début que la chaleur en était la cause avant de voir que la température n’était pourtant pas assez élevée pour justifier ses problèmes de sommeil. Ses insomnies se poursuivirent durant plusieurs jours, cela bien qu’il avait tout tenté pour y remédier : infusions, fenêtre ouverte, boire moins de thé la journée… Il peinait à suivre les cours dans son état, si bien que Lysithea ne lui avait pas laissé d’autre choix que d’accepter une copie de ses notes tant les siennes étaient illisibles.

Bien entendu, Hilda avait vite compris qu’il était en froid avec Claude et, n’obtenant rien de ce dernier, elle finit par le harceler jusqu’à ce qu’il lui réponde – il omit cependant la partie coucherie et débauche car dans ses rares heures de sommeil, il avait été hanté par des rêves érotiques dont son rival était l’acteur principal.

—Lorenz, tu as envisagé que tes sentiments pour Claude étaient à l’opposé de ce que tu crois ? Parce que pour que tu sois dans cet état, je ne vois que ça.

Sur le coup, il avait nié, déclarant qu’il n’avait que du mépris pour cet individu… mais le poids qu’il avait dans l’estomac en prononçant ces mots persista longtemps, faisant qu’il finit par reconsidérer ses propos la nuit venue et qu’il s’en voulu d’avoir traité Claude ainsi alors qu’il ne le méritait pas – la fleur de souci s’imposa dans ses pensées tant elle décrivait bien à quel point il lui manquait.

Vers quatre heures du matin, il avait fini par quitter son lit, le sommeil ne venant toujours pas, et il prit un carnet vierge qu’il avait acheté pour la beauté de sa couverture avant de se rendre sur le toit de l’immeuble dans l’idée d’y écrire quelques vers pour essayer de se vider la tête quand il eut la surprise d’y trouver la personne qui hantait ses pensées et qui semblait tout aussi étonnée de le voir débarquer – vu sa tenue, il s’était peut-être réveillé, ne portant qu’un marcel moutarde et un short sombre. Le fait le plus surprenant fut l’absence d’éclairage public que son camarade avait visiblement anticipée vu la bougie allumée près de lui – ce ne fut qu’une dizaine de secondes plus tard qu’il se souvint que l’éclairage public était éteint entre une heure et six heures du matin afin de limiter la pollution lumineuse.

Quand son camarade décida de l’ignorer et qu’il fut sur le point d’éteindre la bougie…

—Je suis désolé.

Ces simples mots stoppèrent Claude dans son geste, faisant qu’il leva son regard émeraude vers lui pour le fixer avec intensité – avec la lueur de la bougie sous son visage, l’effet était amplifié et les traits de son visage soulignés, notamment ce léger creux qu’il avait sur chaque joue, signe qu’il s’était certainement fait retirer des dents au fond de sa bouche, très probablement les dents de sagesse. Puis après de longues secondes, il le vit s’écarter un peu sur la couverture, laissant un espace à ses côtés qu’il frappa deux fois du plat de la main avant de reporter son attention sur le ciel nocturne. Nerveux, Lorenz s’y installa et l’imita, découvrant avec stupeur le grand nombre d’étoiles qu’ils parvenaient à voir depuis cet endroit.

—Je n’avais pas réalisé que l’on pouvait en voir autant d’ici, fit-il remarquer, notant au passage que la lune gibbeuse était en partie cachée derrière le monastère. Même de chez moi, nous en voyons peu mais il faut dire que les rues sont très éclairées de nuit.

—Pareil à Derdriu mais sur certaines plages un peu isolées, on peut en voir beaucoup et avec l’océan à l’horizon, c’est juste splendide, dit Claude. Les couchers de soleil aussi sont pas mal d’ici.

—… Mon père voulait absolument que je me rapproche de toi.

—J’avais deviné…

—Et je n’ai parlé à personne de ta relation avec… Sylvain. Je voulais surtout oublier ce que j’avais vu…

—Ça aussi j’avais deviné. Et j’aurais pas été jusqu’à appeler ça une relation. Un coup d’un soir serait un terme plus approprié vu que je lui ai fait comprendre que je ne voulais pas poursuivre.

Effectivement, cela expliquait qu’il était mal à l’aise face aux avances de Sylvain l’autre fois – d’ailleurs, cet animal semblait s’être un peu calmé depuis qu’il était rentré dans un poteau avec sa voiture car il avait bien limité l’alcool lors de sa soirée d’anniversaire, une bonne chose vu le nombre de leurs camarades qui n’y avait probablement jamais touché, notamment Lysithea à cause de son âge et du fait que cela lui était fortement déconseillé à cause d’une maladie génétique dont elle souffrait.

Subitement, Lorenz sentit la fatigue lui tomber dessus d’un coup et, quand il se réveilla, il était dans son lit et, bien qu’encore épuisé, avait l’impression d’avoir bien dormi. En voulant regarder l’heure sur son réveil, il trouva dessus un post-it jaune lui intimant de se reposer, lui faisant hausser un sourcil… avant de paniquer quand il le retira, voyant qu’il était deux heures de l’après-midi passée et qu’il avait raté presque tous ses cours de la journée – pas étonnant que l’appartement soit si silencieux vu qu’Hilda était absente. Il allait se lever pour s’habiller quand il vit qu’il avait reçu un message sur son téléphone à l’instant même :

_« Récupérez vos heures de sommeil Lorenz. Vous ne serez pas pénalisé et certains de vos camarades ont déjà prévus de vous donner une copie de leurs notes. Si vous avez des questions ou besoin de précisions, vous savez où me trouver. Byleth Eisner. »_

Après un moment d’hésitation, il finit par suivre la recommandation de sa professeure et se recoucha, trouvant le sommeil dans la minute qui suivit.

Il se réveilla vers cinq heures et demie, entendant du bruit dans la pièce de vie et, après s’être habillé, il sortit de sa chambre pour voir que ses colocataires étaient présentes avec Claude qui sortaient des tasses à thé d’un placard de la cuisine et, plus loin, la porte d’entrée était ouverte et laissait voir Yuri en train de téléphoner dans le couloir, visiblement agacé.

—La belle aux bois dormant est des nôtres ! s’exclama joyeusement Hilda depuis leur canapé. Bien dormi ?

—Vous auriez quand même pu me réveiller à midi, râla-t-il en allant vers le placard où était rangé le thé et les infusions.

—Pas avec les cernes qui tu te trimballes, trancha Lysithea en ouvrant un carton venant d’une pâtisserie à deux rues de chez eux, dévoilant des éclairs à divers parfums. Quoique tu as déjà meilleure mine là.

—Je confirme, déclara Claude en plaçant six tasses sur le comptoir dont celle avec un chat qui était la préférée de Marianne. Oh et c’est moi qui ait éteint ton réveil si jamais tu te posais la question.

Non, il ne se l’était pas posée, trop fa-…. Une seconde…

—Tu m’as ramené dans ma chambre cette nuit ?! réalisa-t-il, manquant de lâcher la boîte contenant du thé à la pêche.

—Houlà, j’ai pas autant de force pour te porter tout seul ! répliqua son camarade en posant une théière verte avec les tasses. J’ai attendu que Dimitri soit levé pour qu’il m’aide et t’étais tellement crevé que t’as pas du tout bronché.

En temps normal, il en aurait été offusqué et l’aurait fait savoir mais là, il était tellement déconcerté qu’il ne sut quoi répondre et fit donc la seule chose censée qui lui vint en tête : remplir la bouilloire pour chauffer l’eau du thé car l’inconvénient d’avoir sauté deux repas, c’était qu’il sentait son estomac crier famine et que cela s’entendait – il remercia intérieurement les autres de ne faire aucun commentaire là-dessus.

Une fois le thé prêt, tous s’installèrent autour de la table basse, Yuri inclus une fois qu’il ait refermé la porte d’entrée. Lorenz ne s’esquiva pas cette fois en sa présence, suivant la conversation en savourant l’éclair spéculos que Lysithea avait pris exprès pour lui. Ainsi, il apprit que la personne avec qui Yuri était plus tôt au téléphone était son propriétaire car Balthus avait omis de payer sa part du loyer, faisant que les quatre Loups de Cendre devaient vite trouver l’argent ou négocier un délai avant de se faire expulser – à priori, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il faisait le coup vu qu’il tendait à avoir des dettes de jeux, dont certaines étaient dans les casinos du groupe des Gloucester et qui pouvait expliquer que l’individu soit persona non grata à Leicester.

—Constance et Hapi ont déjà une proposition de Mercedes pour être hébergées chez elle et son frère en cas de besoin, poursuivit Yuri en soupirant. Pour Balthus en revanche, il va être bon pour dormir dans sa voiture.

—Bien fait pour lui ! fit Hilda qui venait de terminer son éclair à la vanille. Ça lui apprendra à pas savoir gérer son fric et à en emprunter à tout va ! Il mériterait que je raconte tout à mon frère…

—Au point où ce mec en est, faudrait surtout qu’il quitte Fódlan pour tenter sa chance ailleurs, répliqua Claude qui s’apprêtait à finir son éclair pistache… avant de s’apercevoir que la moitié qui restait avait disparue. D’ailleurs, j’en connais une qui va finir avec de sacrées caries, hein Lysi ?

—Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, grommela Lysithea qui, au coin des lèvres, avait des traces d’un glaçage vert qui ne correspondait nullement à l’éclair au chocolat qu’elle avait englouti une minute plus tôt.

S’en suivit une série de taquineries qui fit que la benjamine du groupe attrapa un coussin pour frapper leur délégué avec, ce dernier étant totalement hilare, tandis que Marianne écarta vite d’eux ce qui risquait de se casser au cas où. Quand la situation fut calmée, Hilda évoqua le fait qu’Edelgard fêtait son anniversaire demain et qu’elle devait finir de lui faire son cadeau, rappelant ainsi à Lorenz qu’il devait se dépêcher de lui en trouver un.

Au final, lors de la petite fête du lendemain, il décida de rester simple et d’offrir un bouquet de roses rouges à la jeune femme, ayant souvenir que c’était sa couleur préférée – elle le remercia poliment et mit les fleurs dans un vase noir et rouge que venait justement de lui offrir Ferdinand, cela alors même qu’aucun d’eux ne s’était concerté. Parmi les cadeaux qu’elle reçut, il nota que Lysithea lui avait offert des chocolats, Hubert un livre contenant des récits de voyage, Dimitri une paire de gants de boxe et Claude, une peluche de chat noir avec un foulard aux motifs rouges autour du cou – il sut par Dorothea que l’année précédente, Edelgard avait aussi reçue une peluche de chat de la part de Claude mais celle-ci était blanche et, apparemment, la jeune femme l’avait actuellement dans sa chambre.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, rien de particulier ne se produisit excepté les coups tordus habituels de leur délégué – Seteth avait fini par placarder son portrait sur les portes de la serre pour que tous sachent qu’il y était interdit de séjour jusqu’à nouvel ordre… et deux jours après, celui d’Hubert fut ajouté et personne ne tenait vraiment à savoir pourquoi, surtout quand la déléguée des Aigles de Jais grimaça en apprenant la nouvelle.

Un après-midi, il partageait un thé avec Lysithea, Hilda et Edelgard quand cette dernière leur rappela à quel point Claude pouvait être cachottier…

—Attends… fit Hilda qui, heureusement, avait reposé sa tasse. Tu veux dire que quand on a fait les vacances tous ensemble l’année dernière, c’était tombé sur l’anniversaire de Claude et il a rien dit ?!

—Exactement, confirma Edelgard après avoir bu une gorgée de thé au citron. Si cela peut vous rassurez, nous n’avons su sa date d’anniversaire que parce que ma mère avait posé la question à son grand-père quelques jours avant que nous ne partions pour Derdriu. Le bracelet qu’il porte parfois est un cadeau de Petra d’ailleurs.

Lorenz visualisait très bien le bijou : un bracelet avec des perles en bois sombre et certaines vertes, peut-être en jade vu la teinte, et avec une breloque qui représentait une tête de dragon. Leur camarade l’avait assez souvent au poignet mais le retirait quand il faisait des activités sportives comme le yoga ou le tir à l’arc.

Sans vraiment leur laisser le choix, Hilda se mit en tête d’organiser une fête surprise pour Claude, cela bien que, vu le personnage, il risquait fort de sentir venir le truc et de coincer ceux d’entre eux qui étaient les plus susceptibles de vendre la mèche afin de leur tirer les vers du nez – chez les Cerfs, c’était Marianne et Ignatz, raison pour laquelle une vigilance supplémentaire allait être mise en place sur eux pour leur éviter un tête à tête avec leur délégué. Tous les lieux assez grands pour accueillir tout le monde étaient passés en revue ainsi que tout ce qui était nourriture – apparemment, Dedue avait déjà été recruté avec Mercedes pour gérer ce point – et boissons – vu que Sylvain et Dorothea freinaient l’alcool et que d’autres comme Dimitri n’en buvaient pas, il était jugé préférable de tourner à des boissons non alcoolisées, ne serait-ce que pour éviter de potentiels accidents ou débordements.

Comme ils s’y étaient attendus, Claude avait senti qu’un truc se tramait mais, au lieu de viser Ignatz pour les infos, il choisit de cibler Lysithea en la taquinant à outrance, faisant que sans l’intervention d’Edelgard, la plus jeune, agacée, aurait vendu la mèche. Heureusement, Yuri, manifestement dans le coup, détourna son attention de cela avec habileté, leur faisant gagner pas mal de temps mais agaçant quelque peu Lorenz qui supportait mal de le voir monopoliser leur délégué pour une raison qui lui échappait encore… du moins jusqu’au jour où il fut pris à part par le professeur Byleth Eisner car il s’était, bien malgré lui, endormi sur sa copie. Il lui avait expliqué que tout allait bien, juste qu’il avait fait une insomnie – il évita juste de dire que c’était parce qu’il écrivait des poèmes.

—Un rapport avec Claude peut-être ? questionna-t-elle en restant toujours aussi impassible alors que lui était surpris par cette interrogation. Vous êtes de nouveau en froid ?

—Oh non, répondit-il avec un geste de la main. C’est juste que nous essayons de lui faire une fête surprise pour son anniversaire et qu’il tente de comprendre ce qu’il se passe… Donc Yuri passe son temps à le mettre à l’écart.

—Ah… Jalousie donc. Ça explique tout.

En entendant cela, il faillit s’étrangler et fixa sa professeure avec incrédulité.

—Je ne suis pas jaloux ! s’exclama-t-il, sentant ses oreilles rougir. Et je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais l’être…

—Vraiment ? fit Byleth en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Etrange car depuis le début de l’année, je suis persuadée que tu dois savoir mieux que quiconque ce qui compose la garde-robe de Claude vu avec quelle insistance tu sembles l’observer… Et je ne serais pas surprise si, sur ton temps libre, tu ne griffonnais pas quelque chose dans la marge d’un cahier à son sujet…

Il allait rétorquer que non… avant de brutalement se souvenir que tous les poèmes qu’il avait écrit cette nuit concernaient son camarade de classe et que, avec le recul, le tiers de ceux qu’il avait pu composer cette année devait le concerner…

Avec horreur, il comprit enfin ce qu’Hilda avait tenté de lui faire comprendre et qu’il s’était évertué à ignorer : il en pinçait pour Claude… Et manifestement, cela se voyait…

—… Dites-moi qu’il l’ignore, fit Lorenz en se tenant la tête entre les mains. S’il le sait, je suis fichu….

—Ce n’est pas moi qui détiens la réponse à cela, déclara Byleth. De plus, vu qu’il est en couple, il est possible que sa vigilance sur ce point ne soit pas aussi accrue vu comme il semble assez attaché à Yuri.

Oh oui… Il avait bien vu que Claude avait fait certains efforts pour attirer l’œil du délégué des Loups de Cendre, ce qui, manifestement, avait bien fonctionné vu le temps qu’ils passaient ensemble – d’ailleurs, il ne voulait même pas savoir si, lorsqu’il les avait surpris dans les toilettes, ils allaient VRAIMENT aller aussi loin qu’il se l’était imaginé sur le coup. Parti comme c’était, cela allait durer, il en était certain.

Les jours suivants, Lorenz chercha une idée de cadeau pour son délégué, essayant de choisir quelque chose qui pouvait lui plaire mais la tâche était compliquée car l’individu en dévoilait très peu sur lui, raison pour laquelle la majorité des Cerfs comptaient tabler sur des présents qui ne présentaient que peu de risques comme un dessin de dragon pour Ignatz, un accessoire qu’Hilda confectionnait elle-même, une écharpe pour Marianne – à priori, leur camarade était frileux – ou encore un livre de botanique pour Lysithea. Parce qu’il manquait d’idées et ne voulait pas se trahir, il finit par demander conseil à Edelgard qui lui révéla que Claude aimait beaucoup lire et, qui plus est, de tout. En conséquence, il se rendit dans une petite librairie où il chercha dans les recueils de poèmes, plus particulièrement ceux d’auteurs peu connus – il ciblait surtout les femmes dont les écrits n’étaient pas très mis en avant dans les programmes scolaires, un vrai gâchis à ses yeux vu le talent immense que certaines possédaient pour concevoir leurs rimes. Une fois son bonheur trouvé, avant de payer, il vit sur un présentoir de nombreux marques-pages, tous sur le thème des fleurs… et sans la moindre hésitation, il en prit une vingtaine, étonnant quelque peu la libraire.

Lors de la fête d’anniversaire, il fut clair pour tous que Claude simulait sa surprise mais il ne cachait pas sa joie de passer un moment sympa avec eux tous dans le bar karaoké qu’Hilda avait loué pour l’occasion – les frais avaient été partagés, bien entendu, mais c’était elle qui avait choisi le lieu. Quand il y eut distribution des cadeaux, Lorenz grimaça en notant qu’un bon tiers était des livres, faisant que quand ce fut son tour, il était quelque peu stressé.

—Je ne connais pas cette auteure, nota son camarade en ouvrant le recueil, tombant sur les trois marque-pages à l’intérieur. Oh ? Super idée les marques-pages ! J’ai tellement de choses à lire que je vais en avoir bien besoin. Merci Lorenz !

Ce qu’il avait omit de préciser, c’était la signification de chacune des fleurs sur ces marques-pages : l’ancolie pour décrire à quel point Claude le troublait, le bleuet pour dire qu’il n’osait pas se déclarer – à raison vu que son camarade fréquentait quelqu’un et était heureux avec cette personne – et, pour finir, le pavot, signifiant parfaitement que ses songes n’étaient point épargnés par ses sentiments.

Pendant longtemps, il se contenta de leur amitié, l’observant discrètement vivre sa vie tout en essayant de passer à autre chose. Il avait admis à ses colocataires qu’il n’avait pas d’attirance pour les femmes, ce qu’elles avaient déjà deviné depuis longtemps, et elles avaient respecté son choix de vouloir prendre son temps pour faire son coming-out – dans tous les cas, il n’était pas prêt pour dire à son père qu’il n’était pas intéressé par les femmes. Lorsqu’il ressentait le besoin d’avoir des conseils, il allait voir la professeure Byleth qui, à défaut d’avoir toutes les réponses à ses questions, l’écoutait patiemment et sans le juger – ce fut lors d’un thé avec elle qu’il sut qu’elle fréquentait quelqu’un à Garreg Mach depuis plusieurs semaines et, étonnamment, il était sincèrement heureux pour elle et prenait plaisir à lui suggérer des lieux de rendez-vous.

Seulement, la vie n’était pas un long fleuve tranquille et plusieurs drames eurent lieux. Ashe en fut le premier victime lors de la mort de son père adoptif durant une manifestation qui avait dégénérée puis, quelques temps plus tard, c’était Sylvain qui perdait son frère, celui-ci ayant refusé d’obtempérer lors d’un contrôle de police et ayant causé un accident mortel dans lequel lui, ainsi que deux autres personnes qui n’avaient rien demandé, perdirent la vie. Peu avant la fin de leur première d’année d’études, Edelgard apprit que son père ainsi que certains de ses demi-frères et sœurs étaient morts lors d’une sortie en mer et, quand elle voulut se rendre à l’enterrement, elle découvrit avec colère que celui-ci avait déjà eu lieu et que sa belle-mère en avait profité pour totalement la spoliée de son héritage, faisant que la jeune femme, en plus de ne pas avoir pu dire au revoir à son père, n’avait pas pu récupérer le moindre souvenir de lui – pendant plusieurs jours, elle était régulièrement vue avec des blessures au visage ou aux mains et Dimitri leur expliqua qu’elle passait sa rage en s’entraînant avec Felix et qu’elle lui avait demandé de ne pas la ménager.

Leur deuxième année fut, heureusement, moins chargée en drames et évènements tragiques – si l’on exceptait qu’Annette s’était brouillée avec son père qui travaillait au Monastère et qu’Ingrid était à deux doigts de ne plus adresser la parole à ses parents tant ils la poussaient au mariage alors que ce n’était pas ce qu’elle désirait – durant les premiers mois, cela jusqu’à ce que Jeralt Eisner soit fauché par un conducteur ivre et y laisse la vie, faisant que durant plusieurs jours, Seteth dut assurer les cours de Byleth – heureusement, quelques semaines après, le coupable fut appréhendé pour son délit de fuite et l’issue du procès attendant cette personne ne laissait pas le moindre doute.

A la fin de leurs examens, alors qu’ils étaient tous au réfectoire de Garreg Mach pour fêter cela, Lorenz nota l’absence de Claude ainsi que celle de Dimitri et de Yuri. Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin, en croisant Edelgard dans le couloir, qu’elle lui apprit la nouvelle : Oswald von Riegan était décédé la veille et Claude était parti dans le premier train avec Dimitri pour assister à son enterrement.

—Yuri n’est pas parti avec eux ? s’étonna-t-il.

—Un souci avec sa mère de ce que j’ai pu comprendre donc il est parti à Faerghus, expliqua la jeune femme. Vu la lenteur des trains à Faerghus, il était impossible pour lui d’aller voir sa mère puis de se rendre à Derdriu dans un délai raisonnable donc Claude lui a dit qu’ils se reverraient ici quand chacun aura fait ce qu’il a à faire.

Suite à cette conversation, alors qu’Hilda et Marianne devaient commencer à faire leurs valises – elles retournaient voir leurs familles respectives –, Lorenz hésita une bonne heure avant d’appeler chez ses parents, tombant, heureusement, sur sa mère qui avait appris la nouvelle – manifestement, elle comptait se rendre aux obsèques avec sa grand-mère et avait déjà commandé les fleurs pour cette occasion, ce qui n’avait rien d’étonnant vu qu’elle avait dans sa liste de contacts bon nombre de professionnels auxquels elle faisait appel quand elle devait organiser des évènements. Vu qu’il n’était pas prévu qu’il rentre à la maison dans l’immédiat, elle lui proposa de venir aussi s’il trouvait un train, ajoutant que cela serait une bonne chose vu que son père ne serait pas présent – il crut l’entendre grincer des dents en prononçant cette phrase, faisant qu’il se demanda si ses parents ne s’étaient pas disputés récemment.

En fin d’après-midi, il avait fait sa valise et prit le premier train pour Leicester, cela après avoir prévenu Lysithea – celle-ci l’informa qu’elle tiendrait compagnie à Edelgard vu que tous les autres à leur étage seraient absents.

Durant le trajet pour se rendre aux obsèques, Lorenz en profita pour prendre quelques nouvelles et comprendre ainsi que son père, au départ, ne comptait qu’envoyer une carte de condoléances aux Riegan, ce qui avait quelque peu énervé sa grand-mère.

—Un véritable égoïste doublé d’un lâche, mou comme c’est pas permis et qui est aussi intéressant que le crépi de ma cuisine ! s’exclama-t-elle en se retenant de frapper avec sa canne. Je me demande encore comment tu peux tolérer cela Elvira tellement cet homme est d’un ennui…

—J’ai continué de travailler et j’adore mon métier maman, déclara sa mère en lui posant une main sur l’épaule avant de le fixer avec fierté. Et puis j’ai ici un charmant jeune homme bien élevé dont la simple pensée me comble de bonheur.

—Oh mais Lorenz est bien sa seule réussite ! Tu es une véritable perle mon garçon et ton père ne te mérite pas, crois-moi.

—Merci du compliment Oma.

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il entendait sa grand-mère critiquer son père car, après tout, elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur et rêvait de lui asséner des coups de canne sur le crâne s’il venait à faire le moindre écart qui pourrait ruiner leur réputation à sa mère et lui – il se demandait si ce n’était pas pour cela qu’elle s’était abonnée à tous les journaux à scandales existants. A l’inverse, elle l’adorait et l’encourageait dans tous ses projets, même les moins ambitieux – il était son seul petit-fils mais, ayant déjà été la voir plusieurs fois avec Lysithea, il avait pu constater qu’elle avait la même attitude avec elle et que sa grand-mère était peut-être la seule personne au monde qui pouvait traiter sa camarade comme une enfant sans que cette dernière ne s’en offusque.

—Ca va être d’un ennui maintenant sans cette vieille canaille d’Oswald ! s’exclama-t-elle quand ils descendirent de voiture, arrivés à destination. Il avait l’art et la manière d’ajouter du piment dans la vie celui-là…

—Mais je croyais que tu ne l’appréciais pas Oma ? s’étonna Lorenz quand il l’entendit dire cela.

—Il était plus intéressant que ton père et nous nous appelions de temps en temps histoire de ne pas devenir sénile chacun dans son coin.

—C’était plutôt pour vous engueuler au téléphone, non ? ironisa sa mère en remettant son chapeau en place. Maintenant, allons-y. Cela ferait mauvaise figure que nous arrivions les derniers, vous ne croyez pas ?

Ils assistèrent donc au service funéraire, assis sur les derniers bancs vu qu’ils ne faisant pas partis de la famille ou des amis proches. Au premier rang, il voyait bien l’arrière du crâne de Dimitri qui, sans surprise, était difficile à manquer – le jeune homme avait pris quelques centimètres durant l’année, une source de frustration pour Caspar qui voyait tous les autres garçons prendre de la hauteur sauf lui. Un premier discours fut prononcé par Judith von Daphnel puis un second par une femme qu’il ne connaissait pas mais dont le regard émeraude lui était très familier si l’on exceptait la sévérité de celui-ci – sa mère lui révéla qu’elle était Tiana von Riegan et qu’elles s’étaient connues durant leurs études – puis, enfin, vint le tour de Claude dont les yeux semblaient plus éteints que d’ordinaire, ce qui, vu les circonstances, était tout à fait compréhensible – il vit cependant une brève étincelle de surprise quand il l’aperçut dans l’assemblée avant qu’il ne poursuive en restant le plus impassible possible.

Quand la cérémonie fut terminée et que beaucoup repartirent en comprenant que les Riegan ne semblaient pas avoir prévu de buffet après l’enterrement – il entendit sa grand-mère ricaner après ces pique-assiettes doublés de vautours –, sa mère, pensive durant un instant, décida de s’attarder un peu, sous prétexte de pleinement présenter ses condoléances et prendre des nouvelles d’une ancienne camarade de promotion… mais Lorenz comprit assez vite qu’elle avait une idée derrière la tête, ce qui se confirma quand, trente minutes plus tard, elle proposa aux Riegan de manger tous ensemble au restaurant pour honorer une dernière fois la mémoire d’Oswald von Riegan.

—Tu n’as pas changé Elvira, commenta Tiana en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Dois-je te rappeler que nous n’avons jamais été amies toi et moi ?

—Tiana ma chère, je ne t’ai pas vue durant plus de vingt ans tout de même ! s’exclama sa mère. M’en voudrais-tu de vouloir en savoir plus et d’essayer d’étendre mon carnet de relations ?

—A mes conditions Elvira. Je n’ai pas oublié tes méthodes pour arriver à tes fins et je crains qu’un serveur ne soit traumatisé à vie s’il a le malheur de te contrarier…

—Oh, tu exagères…

—C’est exagéré, je suis d’accord, fit Judith tandis que Claude semblait très intrigué par ce qui s’était dit. Il faut dire aussi qu’Adrian a eu un sacré retour de karma après la façon dont il avait traité Céleste et d’autres filles à Garreg Mach. Se casser le nez au point de devoir faire de la chirurgie et faire une réaction allergique en mangeant une simple soupe de tomates, cela en à peine un mois…

—Il n’avait pas reçu aussi un nid de guêpes sur la tête ? questionna Tiana qui semblait essayer de masquer un rictus satisfait. Ou bien je confonds ?

—Adrian a toujours été très malchanceux, répondit calmement sa mère avec un léger sourire. Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment…

Lorenz réfréna un frisson d’effroi, n’ayant pas oublié la fois où sa babysitter de ses huit ans, qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de désobéir aux règles alors que ses parents étaient au restaurant en invitant chez eux son petit copain et en ne s’occupant pas du tout de lui. Quand sa mère avait constaté la chose, elle avait, sur le coup, afficher un calme terrifiant et la pauvre fille, en plus de perdre son emploi, avait perdu sa place à Garreg Mach ainsi que sa bourse d’études. Ce fut durant son adolescence qu’il sut que sa mère pouvait devenir absolument impitoyable envers quiconque pouvait le mettre en péril – son père lui avait appris des années après les faits qu’elle avait vu le regard lubrique d’un membre de son conseil d’administration sur lui quand il était encore âgé de six ans et qu’elle avait eu un si mauvais pressentiment à son sujet que, lorsque quelques jours plus tard, de l’argent avait disparu, tous les ordinateurs avaient été examinés et il s’avérait que cet homme semblait beaucoup trop aimer les enfants vu le nombre de photos sur son PC, faisant qu’il fut arrêté pour cela tandis que l’argent disparu s’avéra en fait avoir été « rangé » à la mauvaise place.

Après rapides négociations, il fut convenu de faire un brunch chez les Riegan en commandant chez un traiteur. Tiana avait proposé d’ouvrir une bouteille d’un vin rosé de Derdriu pour ceux que cela intéressait, une offre vite accepté par Nader, le parrain de Claude, tandis que Lorenz proposa de faire du thé pour les autres, idée qui plut à sa grand-mère qui le suivit lui et son camarade dans la cuisine de feu Oswald von Riegan.

—Regarde si cette vieille canaille n’avait pas un rooibos planqué dans une boîte. Il les aimait bien avec des morceaux de fruits en plus.

Lorsque le mot « rooibos » fut prononcé, Lorenz vit que Claude s’était figé durant un bref instant, une réaction qui l’étonna quelque peu, avant que son camarade ne prenne une boîte en métal aux tons noirs et or se trouvant sur une étagère.

—Détends-toi mon garçon, je me fiche totalement de tes origines, déclara sa grand-mère tandis que son camarade posait la boîte sur le comptoir. Les rooibos sont très difficiles à obtenir à Fódlan vu que cette plante ne pousse qu’en Almyra mais, bizarrement, Oswald réussissait toujours à en avoir, cela même si quasi tous les Fódliens appellent cela des épines des pins d’Almyra, une appellation bien fausse de ce qu’il m’avait dit. Et puis j’avais compris que sa fille avait quitté le pays vu son caractère.

—… Tu étais donc à moitié Almyrois, comprit Lorenz qui, dans le fond, n’était pas si surpris vu à quel point son délégué supportait mal le froid. Par contre… si ce ne sont pas des aiguilles de pins, à quoi ressemble la plante qu’est le rooibos en réalité ?

Pendant un court instant, Claude le fixa, visiblement surpris de sa réaction, avant de reprendre contenance.

—Un buisson, répondit-il calmement. Ça ne pousse que dans certaines régions d’Almyra et là-bas, ses feuilles se boivent infusées avec des épices ou des fruits comme la vanille ou le citron. Plus l’épice ou le fruit est difficile à trouver sur place, plus le mélange est cher. Un de nos voisins en cultive et en exporte vers Fódlan, mon père jouant les intermédiaires car, grâce à ma mère et au fait qu’il est aussi bilingue qu’elle, cela facilite grandement la recherche de revendeurs.

Ils poursuivirent la conversation sur ce sujet, allant même jusqu’à discuter de possibles moyens de mettre en avant le produit auprès des Fódlien tout en proposant de trouver quelqu’un pour faire les mélanges avec des fruits et fleurs typiques de Fódlan, comme la pêche ou la rose – l’idée d’ouvrir un salon de thé fut proposée par sa mère qui s’était jointe à la conversation, suggérant même de l’ouvrir près de Garreg Mach où elle estimait que la clientèle serait la plus variée et la plus à même d’en faire rapidement la publicité. La discussion se poursuivit durant le brunch et devint un véritable échange culturel des plus enrichissants – manifestement, Tiana von Riegan et son mari essayaient depuis des années d’apaiser les tensions avec Almyra, ce qui commençait à porter ses fruits côté Almyrois vu que la jeune génération montrait de plus en plus d’intérêt pour les langues étrangères. En abordant le sujet de la littérature, Claude lui apprit l’existence d’auteurs de poèmes dans son pays d’origine et, en voyant son intérêt, son camarade s’absenta une dizaine de minutes avant de revenir avec un recueil de poèmes d’Almyra entre ses mains.

—Tous ont une traduction en Fódlien donc tu devrais pouvoir les lire, lui expliqua son délégué en le voyant ouvrir l’ouvrage pour constater cela. Oh et désolé pour le marque-page mais j’avais l’habitude de piquer à mon grand-père les sachets vides de graines qu’il plantait dans son jardin faut de mieux.

Lorenz ne lui en tint pas rigueur, lui-même usant parfois de post-it ou d’un papier découpée quand il n’avait rien d’autre sous la main. Cependant, il nota que le sachet en question contenait à l’origine des graines de géranium rose dont la signification devait certainement être inconnue à Claude… mais dont le sens pourrait sous-entendre que le jeune homme n’était pas malheureux avec lui, probablement dans un sens amical vu la nature de leur relation.

Une fois le brunch terminé, sur le chemin du retour, sa mère lui fit bien comprendre qu’elle avait deviné ses sentiments pour Claude, ce qui le fit grandement paniquer… jusqu’à ce qu’elle lui dise qu’elle se doutait déjà depuis longtemps qu’il n’était pas attiré par les femmes, d’où le fait qu’elle était pour sa colocation avec Lysithea – sa grand-mère confirma cela, étant visiblement elle aussi dans la confidence, et ajouta qu’elle souhaitait être là le jour où il décidera de faire son coming-out auprès de son père… précisant qu’elle espérait que cela lui provoquerait une crise cardiaque.

Quelques semaines après le début de leur troisième année d’études, Lorenz finit par révéler son orientation sexuelle au reste de leur promotion, une nouvelle qui fut très bien accueillie – il comprit ainsi que plusieurs comme Dorothea, Sylvain ou Ferdinand avaient des soupçons depuis un moment. Cependant, il nota assez vite que Claude et Yuri semblaient passer moins de temps ensemble, un fait que confirma Hilda vu qu’elle avait vu à plusieurs reprises leur délégué s’attarder plus que de coutume sur le terrain dédié au tir à l’arc ou à la bibliothèque – selon elle, il semblait chercher à être seul et n’était visiblement pas d’humeur à discuter de sa vie privée vu la manière dont il l’esquivait.

Puis la nouvelle tomba brutalement : Yuri et Balthus quittaient Garreg Mach, le premier car il avait techniquement fini ses études et le second pour, à coup sûr, fuir des créanciers. Suite à cela, il fut fortement suspecté que les délégués des Loups et des Cerfs allaient rompre, ce qui ne manqua pas de se confirmer quand Claude vint en cours avec des cernes et les yeux rouges – il était noté que Dimitri aussi semblait avoir peu dormi, ravivant les rumeurs de la première année et causant l’apparition de nouveaux écrits à leur sujet. Lorsqu’ils tentèrent de faire parler leur camarade, celui-ci évitait le sujet voire les fuyait – il avait été jusqu’à dormir avec Petra au Monastère afin d’éviter de croiser… ils ne savaient pas qui en fait mais ils s’étaient mis d’accord sur le fait que c’était probablement Hilda qu’il cherchait à esquiver.

Ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard que, en apprenant que Dedue avait demandé Dimitri en mariage, que Lorenz réalisa que Claude était moins souvent en compagnie de son cousin et qu’Edelgard semblait contrariée… ce dont il sut la cause lorsque lui et Lysithea espionnèrent ces deux-là par accident près du sauna.

—Jusqu’à quand comptes-tu te cacher ainsi ? questionna la déléguée des Aigles de Jais sur un ton agacé. Tu réalises que Dimitri est en train de penser que tu le détestes vu la manière dont tu fais tout pour l’éviter ?

—Je ne me cache pas, répondit Claude en soupirant, quelque peu exaspéré. Et puis tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point j’adore Dimitri…

—Sauf que ce n’est pas l’impression que tu donnes en ce moment et je ne me priverai pas de te gifler pour ton attitude ou te menotter dans l’appartement si cela ne risquait pas de te plaire.

Lorenz crut mal comprendre le sous-entendu mais quand Lysithea souffla à voix basse « il avait donc bien des penchants maso celui-là… », il sut que non – maintenant, il allait encore faire des rêves bizarres…

Ils ne purent cependant pas en entendre plus, Edelgard ayant baissé le ton avant d’entraîner Claude avec elle dans le sauna.

Deux jours plus tard, tout semblait revenu à la normale, excepté peut-être que Sylvain et Felix, qui se tournaient autour depuis des mois, avaient enfin décidé de rendre leur relation publique – à priori, c’était le second qui était réticent à le dévoiler à tous mais le premier, à force, lui avait fait comprendre que cela risquait de sortir à un moment ou à un autre et qu’il valait mieux le choisir eux-mêmes. La conséquence, quelque peu prévisible, de cela fut qu’ils devinrent le nouveau couple favori des écrivaines en herbe de Garreg Mach qui, manifestement, étaient extrêmement inspirées vu la grande quantité de textes publiés en peu de temps – aucune heureusement ne s’en vantait car nul doute que l’un des intéressés lui aurait expliqué ce qu’il en pensait de façon très peu cordiale.

Bien entendu, la nouvelle que le Don Juan le plus célèbre de Fódlan était enfin pris se répandit à toute vitesse, faisant que Dorothea aurait pu être la seule séductrice restante – Lorenz avait quelque peu levé le pied depuis l’année dernière – si, à la surprise générale, une autre personne ne s’était pas lancée dans ce jeu dangereux : Claude qui, en prime, vint les voir pour des conseils vestimentaires.

—Vous étiez vraiment obligés de jeter la moitié de mes fringues ?! s’exclama le concerné face aux trois sacs poubelles qu’Hilda et lui avaient remplis en moins de dix minutes après avoir constaté l’ampleur des dégâts.

—Claude, la majorité ne sont clairement pas à ta taille et sont d’une mocheté telle que le pull hideux tricoté par ma grand-mère chaque hiver est un vêtement de luxe à côté ! s’exclama la jeune femme en grimaçant face à une chemise à la couleur indéfinissable et très abîmée en plus de posséder des traces de transpiration. Sans oublier le fait que t’as pas dû refaire ta garde-robe depuis des siècles vu l’odeur !

—Je ne suis pas un pro de la mode, d’où le fait que je vous ai demandé conseil…

—Et manifestement, tu en as cruellement besoin, déclara Lorenz en exposant à la vue de tous un slip gris de leur camarade comportant deux trous béants au niveau de l’élastique. Comment peux-tu encore porter une chose pareille ?!

—Parce que c’est confortable ?

A la vue du contenu du tiroir à sous-vêtements, la vérité serait plutôt qu’il n’en avait pas acheté de neufs depuis au moins son entrée à Garreg Mach, expliquant les traces bien visibles d’usures et les nombreux trous – c’était plus qu’un désintérêt pour la mode à un tel niveau. Estimant que leur liste de courses allait être plus chargée que prévue, ils durent demander quelques renseignements à Sylvain afin de bien planifier ce qui allait être un relooking plus que nécessaire de leur camarade et une grosse séance de shopping – chance que Raphael était d’accord pour venir car ils risquaient d’avoir de nombreux sacs à porter.

L’intéressé fut donc traîné au centre commercial le plus proche, lui faisant ainsi essayer de nombreux vêtements à sa taille tout en lui expliquant de quelle manière les assembler pour qu’il se mette le plus en valeur – ils se doutaient déjà que le concerné savait cela mais une piqûre de rappel ne ferait pas de mal. Une fois ces premiers achats faits, il fut laissé aux soins d’un coiffeur qui faisait aussi barbier afin qu’il revoit sa coupe de cheveux – Lorenz était déjà client du lieu et s’était vu conseiller de laisser pousser ses cheveux ainsi que comment les entretenir – et, aussi, s’occuper de cette barbe de trois jours qu’il arborait depuis peu et qui ne lui seyait absolument pas – Claude avait commencé à se raser peu avant le début de leurs examens de l’année précédente mais il semblait avoir négligé la chose depuis quelques temps. Laissant Hilda surveiller tout cela, Lorenz acheta à son délégué des sous-vêtements neufs et à sa taille – merci à sa camarade de lui avoir pris ses mensurations car cela lui facilitait la tâche – avant de revenir au salon de coiffure.

Quand tout fut terminé, ils ramenèrent leur camarade dans leur appartement – en fouillant sa penderie, ils avaient découvert avec stupeur qu’il n’avait aucun miroir dans sa chambre – pour qu’il voit le résultat global et, une fois qu’il fut changé, ils le placèrent devant le grand miroir que Lorenz avait dans sa chambre. Après quelques secondes, Claude ouvrit les yeux pour regarder son reflet et le regard ébahi qu’il afficha durant un bref instant fut la parfaite récompense à tous les efforts qu’ils avaient fournis.

Lors de leur shopping, ils avaient tenu compte des préférences de matières de leur délégué qui avait visiblement une sainte horreur des habits en tissus synthétique autres que des polaires – Lorenz le comprenait très bien sur ce point – et, vu qu’il était quelqu’un aimant être à l’aise dans ses habits, ils avaient ciblé en priorité des matières comme le coton ou le lin. Sur les cinq pantalons achetés, allant sur des couleurs passe-partout comme le noir ou le gris foncé ou plus marquées comme du moutarde, seul un était assez moulant, tous les autres ayant des coupes droites qui, comme maintenant, suivaient parfaitement ses jambes avec élégance. Pour ce qui était des hauts, il n’avaient quasiment jeté aucun t-shirt à l’inverse des chemises où, à l’exception d’une noire qui n’avait été que peu portée, ils avaient tout retiré pour investir dans de nouvelles, certaines de couleur unie et d’autres avec des imprimés qui collaient bien à la personnalité de leur propriétaire – celle qu’il portait était un peu ample mais sa couleur crème et ses motifs verts de feuilles de palmiers lui allait à merveille, surtout que c’était un modèle qui pouvait aussi bien se porter manches longues que courtes. Côté vestes, excepté une habillée de couleur noire qui n’avait été que peu portée, la majorité étaient une à deux tailles trop grandes, cela au point qu’il fut fortement suspecté qu’il en avait récupéré certaines de Dimitri, et ils en avaient retiré un paquet pour investir, à la place, dans des vestes à la bonne taille et qui seraient parfaites pour compléter une tenue ou décaler un ensemble trop classique – pour aller avec le reste, cette veste en jean noire était parfaite, complétant ainsi ce qui était une bonne tenue pour tous les jours. Pour les chaussures, ils avaient juste jeté une paire de baskets trop abîmée pour investir dans une paire de derby noire car il n’avait rien pour aller avec une tenue habillée – dans le cas présent, il portait sa paire de tennis moutarde qui allait très bien avec le reste, apportant une touche de couleur en plus. Quant au reste, les boucles indisciplinées et trop longues avaient été raccourcies puis peignées en arrière, faisant que sa coupe négligée était à présent plus classe et moderne, son visage mieux mis en valeur et sa barbe réduite à un simple bouc qu’il portait à merveille.

Le voyant se tourner dans les sens pour se voir sous tous les angles possibles, Lorenz ne put qu’en conclure que Claude aimait ce qu’il voyait… et il ne pouvait nullement dire le contraire, son ami ressemblant enfin à l’adulte qu’il était et mis en valeur comme il méritait de l’être – une telle vision ne faisait qu’entretenir son affection pour son camarade mais il n’avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de la lui avouer.

Afin de pleinement finir leur travail, ils réunirent rapidement un jury sur leur canapé composé de Lysithea, Edelgard et Dorothea – apparemment, elle était venue échanger des ragots à l’origine et était la plus enchantée par cette activité imprévue – en leur remettant à chacune un feutre et une ardoise pour donner une note sur dix au look de Claude dont elles se souvenaient – elles étaient toutes trois d’accord sur le fait qu’il ne méritait pas la moyenne – avant d’amener le concerné au salon totalement relooké, attirant un sifflement admiratif de la chanteuse alors que la déléguée des Aigles de Jais montrait un certain scepticisme.

—Montre voire tes chaussettes et tes sous-vêtements, demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux, manifestement bien au fait de ce qu’ils avaient pu trouver.

—Ici et maintenant ? fit Claude en retirant ses chaussures, dévoilant une paire de chaussettes blanches flambant neuve. Tu n’as pas peur de ch-

—Fais ce qu’elle dit ou bien je te frappe avec mon encyclopédie de botanique, coupa Lysithea agacée.

—Et si tu pouvais totalement déboutonner ta chemise après, ce serait parfait, ajouta Dorothea avec un air mutin.

Cette dernière remarque amusa grandement leur camarade qui se décida à baisser son pantalon, dévoilant un boxer gris des plus classiques et, surtout, neuf. Edelgard se leva et fit le tour du jeune homme, examinant avec soin le sous-vêtement et, voyant qu’il était sans trous, elle eut un léger hochement de tête… puis se permit de pincer les fesses de Claude, faisant lâcher un cri surpris à ce dernier avant de se rasseoir, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres tandis que presque tous les autres ne cachèrent pas avoir été étonnés de son geste.

—J’avais fait quoi cette fois au juste ? questionna le concerné en remettant son pantalon.

—Tardé à jeter tes abominables slips troués, répondit Edelgard sans détour. Un mois de plus et c’était moi qui t’en rachetais des neufs.

Tandis que la déléguée des Aigles de Jais et Lysithea réfléchirent à leur note, Claude commença à déboutonner sa chemise, exécutant ainsi la seconde demande qui lui avait été faite, quand Dorothea se leva pour, semblait-il, l’aider… mais en fait, elle plaça une main derrière la nuque du jeune homme et lui fit légèrement baisser le regard vers son décolleté plongeant, cela durant un bref instant, avant de lui déboutonner les boutons du bas de sa chemise et reprendre sa place comme si de rien n’était, ignorant Lorenz qui jurerait avoir vu leurs lèvres à tous les deux esquisser un léger sourire durant cette scène qui, à ses yeux, n’avait rien d’innocent.

Au final, les filles donnèrent leurs notes. Lysithea avait opté pour un huit, soulignant l’effort fait pour avoir une apparence plus soignée qu’auparavant et plus en accord avec son âge. Edelgard avait mis un neuf et demie, retirant un demi-point uniquement parce qu’il manquait un petit quelque chose à ses yeux mais elle reconnaissait qu’elle n’aurait plus honte de se montrer en compagnie de son colocataire. Enfin, Dorothea, avec un air mutin, dévoila un douze, note supérieure à la note maximale, et déclara que Claude allait faire bien plus de ravages que Sylvain s’il sortait ainsi – le regard que ces deux-là échangèrent ne plaisait guère à Lorenz, ayant presque l’impression de voire une lionne prête à se jeter sur une antilope.

La nuit venue, il était encore agacé de cette scène, au point que cela se ressentit sur ses derniers poèmes quand en se servant de l’Amaryllis, il sous-entendait que Claude était à présent bien trop courtisé à son goût, leur séance de relooking ayant eu comme conséquence de lui créer une concurrence potentiellement féroce – le colchique incarnait bien sa jalousie actuelle.

Quelques jours plus tard, une nouvelle rumeur circula : beaucoup avaient remarqué que Seteth était plus prévenant que d’ordinaire envers Byleth, sa compagne depuis plusieurs mois et que la professeure semblait légèrement… différente, cela sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ce fut Hilda qui, en plein milieu d’un cours et après avoir longuement fixé la poitrine de leur enseignante, se leva d’un coup en criant « vous êtes enceinte ! », fait qui fut tout de suite confirmé par la concernée. Après une avalanche de félicitations, Byleth les informa qu’elle et Seteth s’étaient mariés il y a peu suite à cette grossesse imprévue et en tout petit comité mais qu’ils essayaient d’organiser une cérémonie afin de fêter leur union avant la naissance du bébé.

L’année se poursuivit dans l’attente de joyeux évènements, dont l’un était l’ouverture d’un salon de thé sur l’initiative de sa mère qui comptait bien concrétiser son projet – Lorenz avait proposé comme idée d’y exposer des toiles de divers artistes, une idée qui fut très vite approuvé et qui lui permis de convaincre Ignatz de créer quelques œuvres. Dimitri encourageait Dedue à ouvrir un restaurant, aidé en cela par Ashe qui proposait même d’aider à le financer avec ce qu’il avait hérité de Lonato puis par Hapi qui était prête à y être serveuse si besoin. Concernant cette dernière, depuis le départ de Yuri et Balthus, Constance et elle avaient déménagé – elles avaient bien souligné que les chambres du Monastère semblaient mieux à leurs yeux que leur ancien appartement mais, vu leurs finances, trouver mieux était juste impossible –, logeant un temps chez Mercedes jusqu’à ce que Seteth les informent que deux chambres s’étaient libérées à Garreg Mach suite à des étudiants ayant décidé de mettre fin à leurs études pour raisons personnelles. Pour ce qui était de Claude, son changement de look avait boosté sa popularité, un fait qui se confirma lors du mariage de Byleth et de Seteth fêté au Monastère vu le nombre de personnes qui l’avait invité à danser – il fut cependant amusant de voir que lors du lancer de bouquet, celui-ci, suite à un mauvais calcul de leur professeure, atterrit droit sur la tête de Sylvain et que ce dernier passa la nuit à courir après un Felix rouge pivoine qui essayait à tout prix de l’éviter.

Mais les instants de bonheur ne durèrent point car juste après la fin de l’été, le sort décida de s’acharner sur Edelgard et Dimitri.

Cela débuta un soir, quand ils entendirent des cris venir d’en face. Très vite, ils allèrent voir et découvrirent Dimitri assis sur le canapé, totalement dévasté, avec Dedue à ses côtés tandis que Claude serrait fermement Edelgard contre lui, la jeune femme lâchant parfois des cris de rage en plantant ses ongles dans les épaules de son colocataire – si cela lui faisait mal, il n’en laissait rien paraitre. Quand Hubert débarqua cinq minutes plus tard avec Felix et Sylvain sur les talons, ils leur apprirent la terrible nouvelle : les parents de Dimitri et d’Edelgard avaient eu un accident grave, leur père mort sur le coup et leur mère décédée dans l’ambulance.

Sans surprise, ils étaient tous partis pour Fhirdiad, Sylvain et Ingrid étant aussi du voyage et, environ une semaine plus tard, ils revinrent au compte-goutte : d’abord Ingrid car elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater trop de cours puis Sylvain et Felix car ce dernier ne supportait plus d’être en présence de son père et, enfin, Hubert avec Edelgard et Claude – la jeune femme semblait éteinte et ne portait à présent plus que du noir, signe clair de son deuil. Dimitri et Dedue furent les derniers à revenir mais ils ne cachèrent pas qu’ils risquaient de repartir car il y avait beaucoup à faire – vu les circonstances, ils avaient mis en pause l’organisation de leur mariage, n’ayant pas le cœur à cela.

Suite à cet évènement, le Duscurien avait accéléré son emménagement avec son fiancé, refusant de le laisser seul dans cette épreuve. De ce que Lorenz sut par sa mère – celle-ci avait visiblement trouvé une source fiable sur ce sujet qui semblait grandement l’intéresser –, cet accident était assez suspect car les entreprises Blaiddyd étaient en pleines négociations et Lambert, le père de Dimitri, ne semblait pas enthousiaste pour conclure l’affaire selon la source de sa mère et, s’il refusait, tous les autres actionnaires, notamment les Fraldarius et les Gautier qui étaient ceux avec le plus de parts, le suivraient sans poser de questions. Elle ajouta que l’accident avait eu lieu peu après la dernière réunion et qu’à présent, celui qui allait reprendre le dossier était Rufus, le frère de Lambert, et qu’il risquait fort de ne pas être de la même opinion.

De plus, encore grâce à sa mère qui avait un don pour trouver des informations, le contenu du testament de Lambert faisait débat car, si son fils Dimitri était, sans surprise, son héritier, Edelgard l’était elle aussi et le point qui dérangeait certains était qu’elle héritait de la moitié des biens, cela alors qu’elle n’était pas la fille légitime – manifestement, Patricia, suite au fait que sa fille avait été privée de ce qu’elle aurait dut obtenir lors de la mort de son père, lui avait déjà fait une donation de son vivant, faisant que les deux tiers de ce qui restait revenaient, selon sa volonté, à Dimitri. Beaucoup ne voulait pas la voir débarquer au conseil d’administration, essentiellement car elle restait, à leurs yeux, la fille de Ionus von Hresvelg, ce redoutable homme d’affaires d’Adrestia qui s’était reconverti dans la politique jusqu’à accéder au poste suprême et que, bien qu’elle avait été déshéritée, cela représentait pour eux un énorme conflit d’intérêts.

Un soir, alors que Claude était chez eux pour étudier avec Lysithea et lui – comme par hasard, Hilda avait fui les lieux et embarqué Marianne qui, elle, n’avait probablement rien demandé –, ils eurent la surprise de voir Dimitri débarquer, visiblement troublé.

—Lesquels de vous sont les meilleurs avec les chiffres ? J’aurais besoin d’un deuxième avis sur des dossiers comptables…

La demande était assez étrange en soit mais Lorenz y jeta un œil, aidé de Lysithea qui était aussi à l’aise que lui avec les chiffres – Claude regardait par-dessus leur épaule. Rien ne lui sembla étrange jusqu’à tomber sur les dépenses en énergie…

—J’ignore à quel bâtiment cette somme pour les frais en électricité correspond mais cela me parait bien haut, souligna-t-il en pointant la ligne concernée. Même le plus gros établissement de jeux de Leicester n’atteint pas un tel montant et je le sais pour l’avoir vu en personne.

—Sauf si tu ajoutes une salle de serveurs dédiés à du minage de cryptomonnaie, déclara la plus jeune en fronçant le nez. Une ferme de mineurs consomme beaucoup d’énergie et, en prime, il faut la climatiser en permanence donc ces couts sont aussi à prendre en compte avec un retour sur investissement qui n’est pas des plus garantis.

—Et y aussi pas mal de frais annexes qui sont déduis plus bas, nota Claude qui avait visiblement continué de lire le document. Quel genre d’entreprise peut faire de pareilles dépenses ?

Cette question, Dimitri n’y répondit pas, déclarant juste qu’il devait contacter son oncle au plus vite. Deux jours plus tard, il était reparti à Fhirdiad avec Dedue sans vraiment donner de détails et, environ une semaine après, alors que c’était le soir et que Claude et Edelgard étaient chez eux pour diner, ils apprirent au téléphone que quelque chose de très grave était arrivé à Dimitri et, sans attendre, ils étaient tous partis au plus vite à Faerghus. Ce fut le lendemain que les autres surent, après qu’Hubert ait décidé d’aller retrouver Edelgard, ce qu’il s’était produit : alors qu’ils étaient en pleine rue avec Rufus Blaiddyd, ils avaient été attaqués et avaient été hospitalisés en urgence à cause de la gravité de leurs blessures, le pronostic vital étant engagé pour Dimitri et son oncle. La situation évolua au fil des jours, Rufus Blaiddyd ayant fini par succomber à un arrêt cardiaque tandis que pour Dimitri, s’il avait pu échapper à la perte de son œil droit, sa vision de ce côté, en revanche ne reviendra jamais à ce qu’elle était avant l’agression.

Sans surprise, vu la situation, Sylvain et Felix étaient eux aussi partis pour Fhirdiad en emmenant Ingrid avec eux, faisant que Lorenz s’occupait de récupérer le courrier de tout ce petit monde vu que leurs absences étaient à durée indéterminée – impossible de compter sur Hilda pour cela, Marianne risquait de perdre les clés et Lysithea ne prendrait pas le temps de le faire. Durant plusieurs jours, il ne nota rien de particulier jusqu’à un matin où il vit que quelqu’un avait relevé la boîte à lettres de l’appartement face au leur. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il était voir la porte menant au toit et, surpris, vit qu’elle était ouverte et que Claude était assis dans un coin, l’air quelque peu ailleurs jusqu’à ce qu’il remarque sa présence.

—Oh, salut, fit son camarade en se levant. Désolé, j’suis rentré super tôt donc j’ai pas prévenu…

—Il n’y pas de mal, déclara Lorenz avant de faire un geste vers l’intérieur. Si tu n’as pas mangé, tu peux venir prendre le petit-déjeuner avec nous.

Claude avait accepté sans rechigner puis, une fois que les filles furent toutes réveillées, il leur donna les nouvelles du front. La première chose était qu’Edelgard était sortie de l’apathie dans laquelle elle était depuis la mort de sa mère, devenant totalement enragée après qu’un médecin leur ait refusé l’accès à la chambre de Dimitri puis, après avoir su que son frère avait potentiellement trouvé une anomalie dans les comptes, elle avait décidé de s’imposer dans l’entreprise familiale, passant en force avant que le conseil d’administration ne nomme un nouveau président – le fait que son beau-père lui ait léguer des parts la rendait légalement légitime à y siéger. Rodrigue Fraldarius, bien que contrarié par cette façon de faire, ne l’avait pas arrêtée, trouvant lui aussi curieux que deux évènements graves se produisent sur un si court intervalle de temps et aussi certainement parce que Felix était intervenu. Concernant l’état de leurs amis, Dedue allait garder des cicatrices au visage tandis que Dimitri, à cause de ses antécédents, allait devoir rester encore quelques jours hospitalisé dans une aile psychiatrique avant d’être autorisé à sortir.

L’arrivée imprévue de Ferdinand plus tard dans la matinée leur permis d’apprendre qu’Hubert creusait activement le passif des employés de la comptabilité, aidé par Sylvain qui se servait de ses charmes pour débloquer certains accès, cela à la recherche d’un maillon faible tandis qu’Edelgard avait fait mettre en suspens toutes négociations, se servant du fait que Dimitri était toujours hospitalisé pour s’assurer que Rodrigue la soutienne sur ce coup et l’aide à gagner le temps qu’il leur fallait – ça sentait clairement la corruption ou le détournement de fonds, une chose à laquelle Lorenz avait été préparé assez tôt vu que sa famille détenait des casinos et qu’il existait toujours un risque qu’un membre du personnel, quel que soit son statut, cherche à se servir.

Le lendemain, Ingrid revint avec Felix puis deux jours après, c’était Sylvain qui rentrait. Plusieurs jours plus tard, Dimitri et Dedue étaient revenus, leurs visages portant clairement les traces de l’agression dont ils avaient été victimes, et Mercedes devint une invitée bien plus régulière chez eux – il était cependant à noter que Claude quittait l’appartement à chaque fois qu’elle venait, ne revenant qu’une fois qu’elle fut partie. Edelgard ne revint que deux semaines après avec Hubert, les bras chargés de dossiers et le lendemain, tous deux avaient renoncé aux matières qu’ils avaient pris en plus à Garreg Mach afin d’alléger leurs emplois du temps.

Le temps passa et, enfin, des têtes tombèrent dans cette affaire dont une : Cornelia von Arnim qui, manifestement, avait détourné pas mal d’argent pour son propre profit et qui était soupçonnée d’avoir organisé ces accidents pour que l’on ne découvre pas ses malversations. Elle fut arrêtée puis incarcérée en l’attente de son procès.

Suite à cela, Edelgard devint très occupée, tout comme Hubert, et il devint clair pour tous qu’ils allaient très certainement quitter Garreg Mach l’année prochaine car Dimitri avait clairement dit qu’il n’était pas prêt à assumer un poste à responsabilité pour le moment. Etonnamment, la jeune femme était souvent accompagnée de Claude, cela alors même qu’il était censé être à l’écart de tout cela, faisant que certains suspectaient qu’ils s’étaient remis en couple – de ce que Lorenz soupçonnait par rapport aux ragots glanés par sa mère et Ferdinand, il était plus probable qu’Edelgard lui ait demandé de l’accompagner à certains évènements pour éviter de s’y présenter seule.

Leur quatrième année d’études, heureusement, débuta mieux avec Dimitri et Dedue qui avaient fixé la date de leur mariage – sa mère avait d’ailleurs été enchantée de cela vu qu’elle avait été engagée pour l’organiser, leur offrant ses services à un prix plus bas que d’ordinaire vu qu’ils étaient des amis à lui – et acheté ce qui sera prochainement leur restaurant – Ashe avait contribué et Bernadetta ainsi que Leonie et Hapi étaient déjà certaines d’être embauchées à l’ouverture. Le printemps faisait d’ailleurs son œuvre car Ashe était à présent en couple avec Hapi, Ferdinand et Hubert avaient décidé de s’afficher publiquement – bon, dans les faits, ils se contentaient de se tenir par la main de temps en temps – et Hilda avait enfin réussi à avoir un rendez-vous romantique avec Marianne qui se passa sans accroc.

Etant tombé du lit ce matin, Lorenz avait décidé de s’installer sur le toit pour écrire un peu et, s’y étant un peu attendu en découvrant la porte entrouverte, il tomba sur Claude, visiblement très intéressé par les pissenlits qui avaient réussi à pousser dans les graviers.

—Depuis quelle heure es-tu ici au juste ? demanda-t-il en cachant son carnet.

—Pas longtemps, répondit son camarade qui restait assis en tailleur sur sa couverture, le regard vert fixé sur les pétales jaune des fleurs face à lui. J’avais entendu Annette dire l’autre jour qu’on pouvait faire un vœu en soufflant sur ces fleurs…

—Quand ils ont fait leurs graines, oui. Plus il y a de graines qui restent attachées à la fleur, plus il y a d’années à attendre avant que le dit-vœu se réalise.

Il omit cependant de préciser que c’était des souhaits d’amour ou de noces, n’estimant pas utile de mentionner ce détail.

—Intéressant… fit Claude avant de cueillir l’une des fleurs puis se lever, faisant tourner la fleur entre ses doigts.

Durant une dizaine de secondes, aucun mot ne fut prononcé, les seuls sons qu’ils percevaient étant ceux de la ville qui s’éveillait petit à petit. Puis, soudain, son camarade se planta pile face à lui… et glissa la fleur dans la poche de sa chemise.

—Cadeau ! s’exclama Claude avec un grand sourire. Je vais aller voir si les autres sont debout. Salut !

Sur ces paroles, son délégué le laissa seul et, en soit, Lorenz s’en estimait très heureux tant il avait l’impression que son visage était en feu. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour se calmer puis redescendre pour commencer à préparer le petit-déjeuner mais, avant, il déposa la fleur dans sa chambre, notant dans un coin de sa tête de la presser entre deux gros ouvrages pour pouvoir la conserver plus tard dans un livre ou un herbier. Bien entendu, il savait ce que signifiait cette fleur mais il était totalement impossible que Claude en connaisse le sens, ce dernier ne s’intéressant aux plantes que pour leurs propriétés médicinales – au mieux, il savait que c’était une fleur souvent associée à l’enfance et ignorait son autre signification, celle qui posait timidement cette question :

M’aimez-vous ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite précision : Concernant Dimitri et Claude, leur relation ici ne virera pas à la romance car ils ont été directement présentés en tant que cousins, cela bien que, si on se base sur le fait que dans le jeu, y a au moins 300 ans d'écart, ça aurait pu ne pas se faire vu que le lien est franchement éloigné (là où avec Ingrid, il est potentiellement plus proche) mais ils auraient été présentés autrement l'un à l'autre, une relation romantique aurait pu se faire.
> 
> Oh, effectivement, cela pourrait être considéré comme une forme d'inceste... sauf que si on se fit à l'époque du jeu et au fait que les nobles sont obsédés par les emblèmes, les mariages entre cousins se sont certainement fait durant les siècles ayant précédés les événements du jeu (surtout que c'est quelque chose qui, dans nos sociétés, se faisait encore après le Moyen Age dans les familles nobles, surtout de sang royal, donc...) donc ce n'est pas du tout impossible que pas mal de membre issus de la noblesse dans le cast aient des liens de parentés similaires mais qu'ils n'aient pas été mentionnés (rappelons aussi que le père de Dorothea est noble mais que son identité n'est pas connue...) 
> 
> Tout ça pour dire que techniquement parlant, le Dimiclau ne pose pas de souci à ce niveau (et puis si les mariages entre cousins posaient soucis, Ingrid n'aurait pas de mariage possible avec Dimitri ou Claude, surtout avec Claude dont le lien de parenté est potentiellement le plus proche) vu que c'était probablement courant dans ce genre de contexte et que leur lien de parenté est assez éloigné. 
> 
> Oh et aussi, si vous avez joué à Awakening, dans la version originale, Lucina et Owain peuvent se marier et là aussi, dans un univers style moyen-age, c'est pas anormal (cf. certains rois d'Europe ont été mariés à des cousines... ou ont épousés leur propre nièce ou belle-soeur...)


	2. Le mimosa jaune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour Claude, Fodlan était une opportunité en or pour pouvoir repartir à zéro, cela bien qu'il n'ait pas du tout anticipé que sa vie sentimentale allait être aussi compliquée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta : Eliandre
> 
> On passe donc sur le POV de Claude et ce, sur la même trame temporelle que le chapitre d'avant (oui, on va le voir d'un autre point de vue).
> 
> En revanche, je suis toujours en train d'écrire la partie 3 et, suite au fait que j'ai totalement oublié que ma beta avait un planning chargé IRL, la partie 3 sera corrigée par moi-même (ça m'apprendra à oublier un tel détail ^^')
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Honnêtement, Claude n’avait pas envisagé un jour que sa vie sociale s’améliorerait à un tel point en quittant Almyra mais, comme Nader le lui avait souligné, vu que le harcèlement dont il était victime n’était pas prêt de s’arrêter et ne pouvait que devenir plus violent – les nombreux bleus qu’il arborait souvent, cadeaux de son demi-frère et de sa bande de potes qui le suivaient partout, n’étaient qu’une des nombreuses preuves qu’il lui était difficile d’échapper à un tel bourreau –, Fódlan était sa meilleure chance de s’en sortir et, au bout d’un an, il devait reconnaître que c’était vrai car, enfin, il avait lié des amitiés et s’entendait avec un membre de sa famille de la même génération que lui. Bon, il n’avait pas prévu de se retrouver en couple un jour ou même d’avoir le coup de foudre pour une personne qui ne ressentirait jamais la même chose à son sujet mais ces expériences, il pouvait les vivre pleinement sans être mis à l’écart et cela, il en était très heureux.

Bon, bien entendu, il ne devait pas baisser sa garde et, s’il avait réussi à trouver un terrain d’entente avec Edelgard, il avait senti, le jour de la rencontre entre les Cerfs à Leicester, que cela allait être très compliqué pour que Lorenz le tolère… surtout qu’il suspectait grandement qu’il était là par obligation et rien d’autre, ce qui ne pouvait pas aider à tisser des liens.

Heureusement, il y avait la rencontre avec toute leur promotion cet été et les Aigles furent les premiers arrivés, leur train arrivant tôt – seule Bernadetta n’était pas du voyage, son père s’y étant opposé. Les garçons avaient réservé une chambre d’hôtel – Claude avait plaint d’avance Hubert en voyant les caractères de Linhardt et de Caspar – tandis que les filles se partageaient une chambre chez lui – il n’y en avait que quatre et l’une était à son grand-père donc cela limitait ses capacités d’hébergement. Une fois leurs valises déposées, il avait offert à Edelgard une peluche de chat vu que c’était son anniversaire le mois dernier… et il eut la surprise de découvrir qu’elle savait que c’était le sien demain quand elle, ainsi que Petra, lui tendirent deux paquets cadeaux – le premier contenait un roman d’aventures et le second un bracelet qu’il s’empressa de mettre à son poignet.

—Si j’avais su, je t’aurais pris quelque chose Claude, déclara Dorothea en faisant une légère moue qui se mua vite en un sourire mutin. Quoique je peux t’offrir une petite chanson d’anniversaire si tu le souhaites quand tout le monde sera là demain ?

—De préférence, je préfèrerai qu’ils ne sachent pas que c’est mon anniversaire, répondit-il tandis que sa copine s’asseyait à sa gauche sur le canapé du salon et que Petra était installée sur l’accoudoir à sa droite. Autant Edelgard, Dimitri ou Petra, ça me pose pas de souci car nous nous connaissons bien maintenant mais les autres, c’est encore trop récent.

—Ici et maintenant dans ce cas ? Ça me prendra juste une minute…

Etrangement, son instinct lui disait qu’il y avait un piège caché derrière cette offre qui semblait si innocente mais le fait qu’il n’avait pas pu trop cerner Dorothea lors des discussions en ligne – pas de sujets d’intérêts en commun donc il avait plus privilégié Hilda avec qui le courant passait très bien – l’avait poussé à satisfaire sa curiosité et à accepter. La jeune femme, visiblement ravie, commença à chanter « Joyeux anniversaire » avec sa voix de soprano qui était juste magnifique… mais très vite, il nota qu’elle prenait un ton quelque peu sensuel, roulait sensiblement des hanches pour finir par s’approcher de lui, se baissant assez pour que son regard soit happé par son profond décolleté… et la générosité de celui-ci – il pouvait affirmer sans problème qu’elle avait de… sérieux arguments à ce niveau et portait un soutien-gorge noir sous son chemisier corail. Quand elle eut terminé sa chanson, elle se releva et, du coin de l’œil, il s’aperçut qu’Edelgard aussi fixait la poitrine de leur invitée avec intérêt – elle venait de se faire griller bisexuelle en beauté.

—Est-ce ça être coutume Fódlan ? questionna Petra, les ramenant à la réalité.

—Non Petra ! s’exclama aussitôt Edelgard dont le visage avait pris des couleurs. Surtout, ne fais pas ce genre de choses !

Pendant que sa copine expliquait à sa correspondante qu’il fallait qu’elle oublie ce qu’elle venait de voir – et qui, au passage, prouvait son absence d’attirance physique pour la chanteuse –, Claude regarda Dorothea s’installer calmement dans un fauteuil en le fixant d’un air malicieux, notant ainsi dans un coin de sa tête que la demoiselle avait bien caché son jeu sur le serveur et que la raison de son entrée à Garreg Mach ne se limitait probablement pas à un désir de faire des études avec un professeur qu’elle admirait depuis des années.

—Elle a une idée derrière la tête celle-là, dit-il à Edelgard quand Petra emmena Dorothea dans le jardin. Cette fille a déjà fait ça, j’en suis certain…

—Je suis du même avis car cela expliquerait qu’Hubert s’en méfie depuis notre sortie avec les Aigles, approuva la jeune femme en grimaçant légèrement. Et je commence sérieusement à penser qu’il faudrait revoir la répartition des chambres car même avec Ingrid en renfort, je ne suis pas persuadée de tenir.

Sur ce point, il était d’accord mais il allait falloir bien réfléchir car si faire venir Edelgard dans sa chambre ne posait aucun souci vu qu’ils étaient en couple, il devait faire gaffe à ne pas mettre certaines personnes ensemble – Ingrid et Dedue notamment vu que la jeune femme avait conservé des préjugés négatifs sur les Duscuriens pour des raisons tristement compréhensibles – et à éviter d’en exposer d’autres – impossible pour lui de déplacer Dimitri car vu qu’il était gay et pas forcément à l’aise avec cela, le mettre avec les filles allait le gêner et griller son orientation sexuelle tandis que le mettre avec Dedue était encore moins envisageable car son cher cousin avait un crush sur lui qui, sans qu’il ne le réalise, était réciproque. Le plus simple qu’il voyait, c’était que Petra dorme avec Dedue et Ashe et de laisser Ingrid seule avec Dorothea – vu comme la première pouvait être trop sérieuse parfois, cela ne lui ferait probablement pas de mal d’être avec une personnalité opposée.

Brutalement, il se rappela de ce qui se trouvait dans sa table de chevet et se tourna vite vers sa copine…

—Et cache bien ces fichues menottes…

… elle aussi s’était souvenue de leur existence…

En fin d’après-midi, c’était ceux de Faerghus qui étaient arrivés et, la majorité étant épuisée par le voyage, il fut vite décidé de prendre un repas rapide – soit un sandwich vu que c’était le plus facile à trouver et le plus raisonnable côté prix – tous ensemble près de l’hôtel, laissant un peu de temps pour discuter et faire un peu plus connaissance – au grand désarroi de certains, Sylvain et Dorothea étaient en pleine forme et Dimitri dut menacer le premier d’échanger sa place avec Felix pour qu’il se calme enfin. Bien entendu, la chanteuse avait testé ses charmes sur les Lions et Claude se retint de rire quand elle s’aperçut que son cousin ainsi que Felix y étaient totalement insensibles et que le premier lui demanda, innocemment si elle s’était fait mal au dos pour se tenir aussi bizarrement – les lèvres de Dorothea esquissèrent clairement le mot « gay » après qu’elle eut rassuré Dimitri sur son état de santé.

Comme attendu, son cousin, une fois qu’ils furent seuls dans sa chambre avec Edelgard, lui donna son cadeau d’anniversaire ainsi qu’un autre venant de Dedue, soit un sweat à capuche noir qu’il allait adorer à Garreg Mach en hiver – voire avant vu que le lieu était à côté des hivers polaires de Faerghus dont il avait fait l’amère expérience quelques mois auparavant – et un sachet en tissu bleu et orange contenant des biscuits de Duscur faits maison – intérieurement, il jubilait car la cuisine du Duscurien était juste à tomber par terre et qu’il sentait des odeurs d’épices venir de ces gâteaux.

Le lendemain matin, il grogna un peu de se lever tôt en période de vacances – c’était surtout la sensation d’être seul qui avait fini par le réveiller – mais en approchant de la cuisine, son nez perçut un parfum délicieux qui le mit tout de suite d’excellente humeur, signe que son stratagème était en place…

En réalité, lors de l’organisation de ces vacances, Ingrid aurait dû aller à l’hôtel avec Sylvain et Felix car elle souhaitait tenir à l’œil le Don Juan de leur promotion. Cependant, vu ses difficultés avec Dedue, Claude avait convaincu Dimitri que ce serait plus économique pour elle de venir dormir chez lui et qu’en plus, vu que la majorité des filles s’y trouvaient, elle pourrait en plus s’assurer que Sylvain n’y mettait pas les pieds sans être invité. Autant dire que le second argument fit mouche.

Arrivant dans la pièce de vie, comme attendu, il pouvait voir Dedue qui préparait le petit déjeuner avec l’aide d’Ashe qui semblait lui aussi avoir vite trouvé ses marques – il était clair que ces deux-là étaient des âmes sœurs culinaires – tandis que dans le jardin, Dimitri, sûrement le premier levé, faisait des exercices de musculation avec Ingrid et Petra. Edelgard, quant à elle, lisait tranquillement un livre qu’elle avait dû prendre dans la bibliothèque – cela ne devait faire qu’à peine deux minutes qu’elle était là vu qu’elle avait à peine attaqué l’ouvrage, faisant qu’il se permit d’aller se coller à elle pour lire par-dessus son épaule durant quelques minutes. Quand Dorothea fut levée, il estima qu’il était temps de sortir les couverts, pensée que sa copine partageait, et elle vint les aider à mettre la table sur la terrasse – son grand-père s’était sciemment absenté mais avait bien prévenu que Judith viendrait faire des patrouilles régulières pour vérifier qu’ils n’avaient pas détruit la maison.

Lorsque vint le moment de manger, Claude nota bien le regard brillant d’Ingrid face à toute cette nourriture qui était à sa portée et, une fois qu’il lui eut dit qu’ils pouvaient finir tout ce qu’il y avait sur la table sans souci, la jeune femme ne bouda pas son plaisir qui, clairement, s’intensifiait à chaque bouchée qu’elle prenait. Ce fut lorsqu’elle demanda à Dedue où il avait appris à cuisiner aussi bien qu’il eut confirmation que son plan avait réussi.

Pour ce jour, une plage privée leur était réservée, ce qui leur permettrait d’être tranquilles tous ensemble – l’idée venait de Judith et il n’avait eu qu’à dire ce dont il estimait qu’ils auraient besoin, à savoir quelques chaises longues, des tables et chaises pliantes avec quelques parasols, de quoi jouer au volley et, bien entendu, pas mal de tubes de crème solaire. L’emplacement était bien car pas très loin d’un glacier et d’un snack où ils allaient pouvoir se restaurer à midi – cela sans compter le stand de granités qui venait de s’installer et qui allait certainement être souvent visité.

Une fois tous réunis, chacun s’était attelé à faire les activités qu’il souhaitait, seul ou en groupe, et Claude était resté un temps avec Edelgard pour l’aider à se calmer – elle était toujours stressée près de l’eau – jusqu’à ce qu’Hubert revienne vers elle avec un cornet de glace. Il était ensuite allé taquiner un peu Lysithea – c’était trop facile avec elle – puis constaté que Leonie et Felix étaient en train de faire des équipes pour jouer au volley et que c’était clairement parti pour être les filles contre les garçons – enfin… Claude se retrouva, malgré lui, dans l’équipe des filles à cause d’une dénommée Hilda qui avait réussi à embrouiller Ingrid et Petra tandis qu’Edelgard, qui était remplaçante, n’avait pas objecté à faire une équipe mixte, ce qui avait scellé son sort.

—On va vous écraser, YEAH ! s’exclama Caspar avant le début de leur match.

Prédiction qui s’avéra vite fausse, Caspar ayant du mal à se synchroniser avec Raphael tandis que Claude n’avait même pas besoin de vérifier si Petra était capable d’intercepter la balle – elle était bien plus vive que lui et il lui faisait confiance pour surveiller ses arrières. Pour marquer le dernier point, Claude se paya le luxe de faire la courte échelle à son équipière qui put ainsi violemment frapper la balle au-dessus du filet, scellant le score de dix à zéro en leur faveur sur ce premier match.

Le second match était Ingrid et Leonie contre Felix et Dimitri, soit quatre sportifs dont trois qui se connaissaient bien, ce qui promettait donc de durer un moment cette fois-ci.

Tout se passait bien et le score restait serré mais à un moment, Claude nota que le visage de son cousin était bien rouge et qu’il commençait à vraiment peiner sur le sable. Avec le soleil qui tapait, le fait que l’individu ait tenu à garder sa chemise et qu’il venait d’un pays froid, le calcul fut rapide et alluma tout de suite le signal d’alarme dans sa tête : Dimitri allait faire un malaise sous peu. Très vite, il signala le fait à Dedue et Edelgard puis, en voyant que ses soupçons se confirmaient, il humidifia très vite une serviette et courut immédiatement voir son cousin qui s’était écroulé sur la plage, assommé par la chaleur et l’épuisement.

—Plus de sport pour toi aujourd’hui, lui dit-il en l’emmenant vers la chaise longue qu’Edelgard avait libérée exprès pour lui pendant qu’Ingrid hurlait sur Sylvain pour qu’il vienne jouer son rôle de remplaçant. Repos, déjeuner et, si tu es sage, on te laissera faire des châteaux de sable avec Lysithea mais le volley, c’est fini pour aujourd’hui…

—Toutes mes excuses… souffla Dimitri quand il l’aida à s’allonger sur la chaise pendant que Felix, perdant patience, venait de lancer la balle sur la tête de Sylvain qui se dépêcha de laisser Dorothea pour venir jouer. J’étais trop pris dans le match…

—Evidemment… fit Edelgard en tendant à son frère son verre de nectar d’abricot. Mercedes est allée chercher de quoi aider à te rafraîchir avec Hubert ainsi que de l’eau fraîche. Tu as interdiction de t’exposer au soleil sans son aval, c’est bien clair ?

Face aux trois regards sévères qui le fixaient, Dimitri leur assura qu’il allait se reposer et se contenter de suivre la fin du match de volley. Claude se permit cependant de déboutonner sa chemise, faisant que quand Mercedes et Hubert revinrent avec ce qu’il fallait, il put, avec Edelgard, passer une serviette humide sur la peau de son cousin qui avait une bonne insolation et il resta à le surveiller avec Dedue jusqu’à la fin du tournoi de volley – en soit, il aurait largement pu laisser complètement la place au Duscurien mais Claude avait du mal à envisager de quitter le chevet de Dimitri tant qu’il n’allait pas mieux. Vu l’état de fatigue de son cousin, il nota dans un coin de sa tête de lui mettre un linge frais sur le front cette nuit avant qu’il ne s’endorme.

Concernant le second match, l’arrivée de Sylvain avait donné un avantage au camp des garçons qui gagna dix à six, sauvant ainsi leur honneur. Il y eut donc un dernier match pour départager les deux équipes qui furent représentées par Edelgard et Petra d’un côté – les rougeurs sur le visage d’Ingrid avaient poussé Mercedes à lui dire de se mettre à l’ombre avant qu’elle ne finisse comme Dimitri – contre Sylvain et Felix de l’autre – ce dernier avait catégoriquement refusé de quitter le terrain, cela à la grande exaspération des autres qui se tenaient prêts à devoir l’évacuer pour cause d’insolation. Sans surprise – et aussi parce qu’un certain rouquin avait subitement tendance à rater ses services –, les filles gagnèrent dix à deux… et comme attendu, Felix était au bord du malaise et fut traîné à l’ombre par Raphael et Dedue – Claude entendit clairement Hubert et Lysithea, qui suivaient le match en jouant aux cartes, dire que certains Lions n’étaient clairement pas raisonnables, ce qui était risible vu ce qu’il savait de ces deux personnages.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident particulier – si on exceptait Sylvain et Lorenz qui s’étaient lancé dans une compétition de drague totalement puérile pour draguer Anna, celle qui tenait le stand de granités, et dont elle fut la seule à sortir gagnante vu combien ils avaient dépensé – et Dimitri avait tenu parole en faisant plus attention – en même temps, la menace de le menotter avec la paire de menottes à fourrure léopard qu’il utilisait parfois avec Edelgard s’il venait à trop en faire avait été extrêmement efficace, son pauvre cousin n’étant pas à l’aise avec le sujet du cul, surtout quand sa sœur était concernée. Heureusement, le reste des vacances se passa sans encombre ainsi que le passage des examens pour Garreg Mach.

Avant la rentrée et durant leur emménagement, d’un commun accord, Edelgard et lui avaient rompu – chacun avait pu faire enrager qui il voulait et tester ce qu’il désirait avec une personne de confiance donc il était temps d’aller voir ailleurs. Leur appartement comptait une quatrième chambre qu’ils avaient envisagé de transformer en bureau un temps… avant de réaliser qu’ils risquaient fort d’apprécier le fait de posséder une chambre d’amis quand ils apprirent que Sylvain était en colocation avec Felix – Dimitri avait eu le nez pour voir venir ce qui les attendait de ce côté.

En revanche, ce qui n’avait pas été anticipé, ce fut que leur choix de vivre tous les trois allait leur rendre service durant leurs études car si Edelgard avait clairement dit qu’elle se présentait comme déléguée pour les Aigles et était certaine d’être élue vu sa popularité, Dimitri, lui, ne s’était pas présenté et avait eu la surprise de découvrir que tous les Lions le voulaient comme délégué – Felix aussi étrangement – tandis que Claude s’était juste présenté pour troller un peu Lorenz et s’était fait lui aussi élire malgré lui – il en était resté un moment sur le cul tout de même et suspectait Hilda d’être responsable de cela.

—Déjà trois jours de cours et une pile de plaintes concernant ma maison, soupira la jeune femme un matin alors que Dedue, venu chez eux vers six heures du matin, lui posait son petit-déjeuner sur la table. Merci Dedue.

—Même chose si on compte le fait que la moitié me concerne, fit Claude, quelque peu amusé, s’attirant un regard agacé de son ex-copine. Le reste se partage entre les approches foireuses de Lorenz avec les femmes et Hilda qui cumule les retards.

—Sylvain dans la grande majorité pour moi puis Felix car il menace les gens, grogna Dimitri qui se calma aussitôt quand le Duscurien fut assis à côté de lui. J’imagine qu’il va falloir régler ces problèmes durablement ou bien nous risquons de souvent avoir des migraines.

Cela, c’était certain qu’ils allaient souvent se prendre la tête à cause de leurs responsabilités et de leurs chers camarades qui étaient parfois têtus comme des mules et aussi sur des sujets inattendus – il fallait VRAIMENT faire un bal à la fin des examens de l’année ?

Côté cœur, il lui avait semblé qu’Edelgard se laissait prendre au jeu de flirt de Dorothea mais sans vraiment aller plus loin pour le moment tandis que chez leurs autres camarades, il jurerait que certains cachaient très bien leur jeu – Hubert vivait avec Ferdinand alors qu’ils passaient leur temps à se quereller mais il suspectait qu’en privé, ils se toléraient bien mieux qu’ils ne le laissait croire et que cela vaudrait le coup de voir comment leur relation évoluait. Claude, lui, hésitait à se lancer dans une relation, surtout que cette fois, il n’avait pas spécialement envie d’être en couple avec une femme – oh, s’il en rencontrait une avec qui ça collait, là il n’allait pas dire non –, ayant envie de changer un peu – son crush pour Dimitri en était sûrement la cause et se coller à lui deux jours de suite avait dû jouer vu qu’il l’avait un peu trop longuement regardé faire ses exercices de musculation.

Suite à une histoire concernant l’entreprise familiale, Edelgard et Dimitri avaient dû retourner à Faerghus en compagnie de Felix pour quelques jours, faisant que Claude avait l’appartement pour lui tout seul… et que cela le stressait quelque peu. Probablement par pur masochisme, il avait, la veille, débloqué son demi-frère sur son téléphone, en partie aussi parce qu’il se mettait à ressasser ses mauvais souvenirs d’enfance à Almyra… et il l’avait rebloqué aussi sec en voyant les nombreux messages haineux qu’il continuait de lui envoyer, un peu comme s’il savait que sa curiosité aurait le dessus à un moment donné. L’effet pervers de son geste fut que cela avait ravivé ses angoisses, si bien que le moindre son, aussi faible soit-il, le maintenait éveillé – même le yoga et la méditation, activités qu’il faisait depuis des années pour réduire son stress, n’aidaient pas. La seule solution qu’il trouva pour dormir les deux premiers jours fut de se glisser dans le lit de Dimitri, bénissant le fait que son cousin n’ait pas pris le temps de mettre ses draps à laver car il sentait encore son parfum sur l’oreiller, cette fragrance boisée si apaisante…

Le troisième jour, il s’apprêtait à se faire une soirée jeux vidéo quand il reçut un sms de Sylvain lui proposant de venir en boîte avec lui. Il lui répondit qu’il n’était pas emballé quand le rouquin décida d’insister un peu.

_« Allez, viens ! C’est pas comme si tu avais quelque chose de prévu non ? Et puis Dorothea m’a planté et j’ai pas envie de sortir tout seul 😫_ _»_

_« Dois-je en conclure que je te sers de roue de secours ? A choisir, je préfère encore regarder un film à la télé ;) »_

_« C’est moi qui conduis, je paie ton entrée et on fait moitié moitié sur les boissons. Et puis on peut danser et draguer à volonté ! Sans compter que c’est une occasion en or de sortir en boîte sans risquer de recevoir les foudres de certaines personnes qui ne nous verront pas partir ;) »_

… Effectivement, sans Felix ou Dimitri dans l’immeuble, qui cela dérangerait qu’ils s’absentent ? De plus, Lysithea, Hilda et Marianne étaient ailleurs cette nuit et Lorenz… bon lui, c’était pas important.

_« Tu sors pas avec une fille en ce moment ? »_

_« Bof, je comptais rompre de toute manière. Pas mon genre et puis j’ai envie de changer de partenaire ;) »_

Ben voyons… Ce mec voulait encore étendre son tableau de chasse mais, manifestement, ne voulait pas le faire tout seul. Cela pourrait être marrant de le voir sortir ses phrases pourries et se faire jeter.

_« Ok, ça marche. Je te retrouve au parking dans une demi-heure ? »_

_« Nickel ! Oh et fait un effort sur les fringues car le vigile va te jeter si tu te pointes en survet’ ou pantalon baggy ;) »_

Claude prit une dizaine de secondes pour regarder sa tenue, actuellement composée d’un sweat jaune aux couleurs de sa maison et de son épais pantalon de pyjama ainsi que de chaussettes noires dont le pied gauche était à deux doigts d’avoir un trou au niveau du gros orteil, grimaçant en constatant qu’il se prenait encore une pique sur son style dit négligé mais qui avait au moins l’avantage d’être confortable. Il soupira et se résigna à l’idée de sauter dans la douche et de se changer pour quelque chose de plus adéquat.

Après s’être préparé – il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait pris la peine de s’assurer qu’il portait un slip neuf –, il quitta silencieusement son appartement, refermant lentement la porte à clé tout en jetant un œil à celle d’en face – pas de lumière en dessous donc Lorenz était dans sa chambre ou dormait. Il rejoignit Sylvain qui l’attendait près de sa voiture et qui, en le voyant, lâcha un sifflement appréciateur.

—Pas mal du tout ! fit le rouquin en tournant autour de lui. Et sérieux, tu attendais quoi pour mettre ce jean en public ? T’as un cul à tomber !

—Je suis certain que tu vas dire ça en matant toutes les filles en boîte, répliqua Claude qui regrettait d’avoir pris une veste plus courte que celles qu’il mettait d’habitude en sentant un courant d’air dans le bas de son dos.

Il se garda de faire un commentaire sur la tenue de Sylvain, notamment sur sa chemise bordeaux presque à moitié ouverte et qui laissait pleine vue sur son torse musclé – vu comme la peau, constellée de plusieurs taches de rousseur, semblait lisse, l’individu devait s’épiler car aucun poil n’était visible au premier coup d’œil.

Manque de chance pour le Don Juan, il y avait peu de monde dans la boîte de nuit, si bien que, comme attendu, il reçut une bonne quantité de râteaux et Claude s’amusa à le regarder se faire jeter en vidant presque seul leur bouteille de champagne, un choix qu’il regretta quand il réalisa qu’il était bien trop joyeux pour être dans son état normal – il enviait Sylvain qui, manifestement, possédait une meilleure résistance à l’alcool que lui, certainement parce qu’il était habitué à consommer de l’alcool en soirée. A la fin, le rouquin avait commandé un verre d’un autre alcool – il n’avait pas saisi le nom et les jeux de lumières à l’intérieur ne lui permettait pas de distinguer la couleur du liquide – et s’était installé à côté de lui sur la banquette.

—Ce qu’il fait chaud ce soir ! fit Sylvain en ouvrant complètement sa chemise, laissant pleine vue sur ses abdominaux. J’te ramène ?

Dans son état, Claude avait à peine entendu, son regard vert détaillait avec envie ce torse musclé juste sous son nez – c’était clair qu’il s’entretenait bien de ce côté-ci. Son cerveau était en partie embrumé par l’alcool, si bien que lorsque le rouquin lui reproposa de le ramener, il lâcha un rire, qui tenait plus du gloussement qu’autre chose, et sans réfléchir, se rapprocha physiquement du jeune homme.

Entre ce moment-ci et leur arrivée dans le parking de leur immeuble, tout était flou. Il savait juste qu’il avait retiré sa veste à un moment, ayant l’impression d’être dans un four, et que Sylvain l’avait ramassée puis mise à l’arrière de sa voiture – le terme exact serait « pliée » vu que le rouquin avait pris le temps de faire cela, signe qu’il était du genre maniaque. Quand son camarade l’aida à sortir de la voiture, il s’accrocha à ses épaules, ses jambes ayant du mal à le maintenir debout et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il avait profité qu’il le fixait pour l’embrasser à pleine bouche.

Une seconde après, il comprit son erreur et s’attendait à être repoussé… mais contre tout attente, Sylvain lui plaqua le dos contre la voiture, plaçant une main derrière sa tête en approfondissant le baiser tandis que l’autre s’était glissée sous son jean, lui arrachant un gémissement quand il le sentit palper sa fesse gauche. Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, Claude avait entraîné Sylvain avec lui dans l’ascenseur puis jusqu’à son appartement, le tout avec plus ou moins de difficulté – la ligne droite était très incertaine vu son état. Il eut un moment d’hésitation avant de choisir de l’emmener dans la chambre d’amis… puis quelques minutes après, ils étaient complètement nus sur le lit, leurs mains et leurs bouches explorant chaque centimètre de peau à leur portée.

Le lendemain matin, Claude avait été réveillé par une violente migraine et, complètement vaseux avec la bouche pâteuse, il mit deux bonnes minutes avant de réaliser où il était… et que le bras autour de sa taille appartenait à Sylvain qui, s’il se fiait aux mouvements circulaires qu’il sentait dans le creux de son dos, était réveillé. Il voulut se lever pour prendre une aspirine quand une violente douleur au creux de ses reins le poussa à changer d’avis, lui faisant lâcher un petit cri qu’il peina à étouffer. Il resta donc allongé sur le côté, laissant le rouquin masser la zone endolorie – il laissa échapper quelques soupirs appréciateurs, encourageant son partenaire dans son action – tandis qu’il essayait de se remémorer leur nuit ensemble… esquissant un sourire en se rappelant qu’il s’était bien fait démonter – il nota dans un coin de son crâne que cette catégorie précise du sport en chambre avait des effets secondaires pas forcément agréables.

Se sentant un peu mieux, Claude s’était tourné tant bien que mal pour faire face à Sylvain, se sentant d’humeur à retenter la chose, l’alcool en moins, tant qu’ils étaient encore seuls…

Seulement, leurs gueules de bois respectives ne leur avaient pas permis d’entendre que la porte d’entrée avait été ouverte et, tous deux distraits, ils n’avaient pas réalisé que quelqu’un était présent… cela jusqu’à ce que Dimitri les surprenne, les figeant d’effroi.

—… Deux minutes Sylvain, pas une de plus…

Sans discuter, le rouquin s’était levé puis hâté de se rhabiller un minimum, cela alors que Claude avait instinctivement remonté les draps sur lui, son regard fixé sur son cousin qui n’était clairement pas de bonne humeur. Lorsque Sylvain eut vite quitté les lieux, Dimitri reporta toute son attention sur lui, le faisant déglutir tandis qu’il sentait son cœur battre à vive allure dans sa poitrine.

—Tu sais qu’il voit déjà quelqu’un ? questionna son cousin d’une voix glaciale à laquelle il répondit d’un hochement de tête timide. Je vois… El’ revient ce soir. D’ici là, tu as intérêt à avoir nettoyé cette pièce.

Sur ces mots, Dimitri quitta la chambre en claquant la porte, faisant que Claude se sentit extrêmement mal à l’aise.

Il lui fallut une bonne demi-heure pour réussir à se lever et à s’habiller, en grande partie car il fut saisi d’une violente nausée qui le poussa à courir vers les toilettes pour vomir – il nota dans un coin de son crâne que sa liste de corvées venait de s’allonger. Il se hâta ensuite de mettre ses vêtements et les draps au lavage, aérant la chambre un bon moment avant de refaire le lit – en le voyant galérer pour faire le lit correctement, Dedue, qui était présent, vint à son secours et il le remercia pour son aide. Puis enfin, il avala ce qu’il pouvait, soit deux grands verres d’eau avec de l’aspirine accompagné d’une pomme et d’un morceau de pain.

Comme il était toujours vaseux, il finit par aller dormir un peu, se réveillant un peu avant le retour d’Edelgard… qui, voyant l’ambiance glaciale entre son cousin et lui, comprit très vite que quelque chose clochait. Ce fut le lendemain matin, alors qu’ils prenaient tous le petit-déjeuner que Dimitri finit par lui dire sur quoi il était tombé, la figeant sur place durant quelques secondes avant que son visage ne devienne rouge de colère.

—TU AS FAIT QUOI ?! hurla-t-elle en se levant brutalement de table. De toutes les bêtises possibles, il a fallu que tu décides d’entrer dans son tableau de chasse !

—Tu devrais crier encore plus fort car je crois qu’ils n’ont pas entendu dans le reste de l’immeuble, fit Claude qui, en croisant le regard noir de son ex, se fit plus petit sur sa chaise. Ecoutez, il m’a invité à sortir car il voulait se trouver une nouvelle copine, il a pas réussi, on a bu et quand on est revenu, j’étais tellement abruti par l’alcool que je lui ai sauté dessus. Et je suis pas spécialement fier d’être dans sa liste de conquêtes.

—Ce n’est pas le fait que vous ayez couché ensemble le problème, souligna fermement Dimitri. Le souci, c’est qu’aucun ne vous deux n’était dans son état normal, fait encore plus aggravant dans le cas de Sylvain vu qu’il a certainement conduit dans cet état…

—Il a moins bu que moi…

Quoique le fait qu’il n’était pas si certain que cela si la dernière boisson qu’il avait prise était ou non alcoolisée… Il valait peut-être mieux passer ce détail-ci sous silence.

—Cela ne change rien au fait que vos consentements respectifs étaient biaisés, intervint Dedue avec calme. Là réside le principal problème.

—… J’ai pas été forcé si c’est ce qui vous inquiète, déclara Claude qui cernait à présent mieux la source de la colère de chacun. Et même si nous n’avions pas couché ensemble et que nous avions été plus… éclairés dans nos jugements respectifs, je lui aurais surement demandé de rester. Nous étions tous les deux seuls dans nos apparts respectifs après tout…

D’ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, il avait trouvé un préservatif usagé hier en vidant la poubelle de la chambre d’amis, signe que Sylvain était certainement plus lucide que lui à ce moment précis.

Sans surprise, il eut droit à un bon sermon sur le fait d’avoir abusé de l’alcool et sur le consentement mutuel – il allait être plus vigilent sur ce dernier point car avoir baissé sa garde ainsi le dérangeait beaucoup – et il dut se faire à l’idée que Dimitri préférait rester distant pour quelques temps – il suspectait plus que son cousin sentait qu’il n’avait pas tout dit, ce qui était vrai. Durant deux jours, chacun fit sa vie de son côté entre les cours et leurs activités respectives puis, le troisième, Claude tomba sur Sylvain en descendant des cartons et ils avaient discutés de cette fameuse nuit…

—Tu as un faible pour Dimitri, n’est-ce pas ? questionna le rouquin, le faisant se figer durant un court instant. Tu murmurais son nom quand je te touchais. Rassure-toi, je garde pour moi tout ce qui se dit sur l’oreiller.

—Lui et moi sommes cousins, certes pas au premier degré mais ça reste une relation impossible, admit-il en repensant aux regards que s’échangeaient parfois Dimitri et Dedue. Et toi ? C’était pas ta première fois avec un homme, je me trompe ?

—Du tout. Ça faisait presque un an que c’était pas arrivé. Juste dommage qu’on était bourrés car j’me rappelle pas de tout.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Claude repassa en revue les plannings de leurs colocataires respectifs, réalisant que deux étaient en train de s’entraîner à Garreg Mach pour un bon moment et que la dernière était avec les autres Aigles partis faire un karaoké il y avait moins de vingt minutes, faisant qu’ils avaient bien deux bonnes heures de disponibles…

—… C’est un point qui devrait pouvoir se régler.

La lueur d’intérêt dans le regard de Sylvain mit la machine en marche. Très vite, ils se mirent d’accord pour se retrouver sur le toit, lieu le moins susceptible d’être visité par leurs colocataires respectifs à cette heure dans le cas d’un changement d’emploi du temps, et Claude embarqua une couverture sur laquelle s’installer – c’est qu’il ne tenait pas spécialement à finir avec des graviers enfoncés dans son dos. Une fois tous les deux là-haut, ils ne retirèrent que le strict nécessaire pour ce qu’ils comptaient faire et il ne put s’empêcher d’hausser un sourcil ainsi que d’être quelque peu inquiet pour l’intégrité de son cul en voyant la dizaine de préservatifs que le rouquin avait prévu – ce type ne doutait de rien.

Après, ce fut charnel, Claude comprenant que la rumeur disant que Sylvain était un bon coup au lit était loin d’être infondée. Il était clairement expérimenté et savait comment l’amener à l’extase juste en stimulant les bonnes zones de son corps ainsi qu’en lui soufflant des louanges au creux de l’oreille sur le fait que leurs corps s’emboîtaient à la perfection. Une fois redescendu sur la terre ferme, il se sentait vidé mais dans un état de béatitude qui lui fit presque oublier la réalité… avant de laisser place à un terrible sentiment de culpabilité qui grandit une fois que lui et le rouquin furent retournés dans leurs appartements respectifs.

Sans réfléchir, il s’était jeté dans la douche, se lavant des pieds à la tête en insistant sur certaines zones, puis enfila vite des vêtements propres avant de retrouver Dimitri dans le salon, fraîchement rentré, pour le prendre dans ses bras et s’excuser. Quand son cousin le fixa, interloqué, il lui avoua son malaise d’avoir été seul plusieurs jours et la bêtise qu’il avait faite en débloquant un temps son demi-frère. En retour, son étreinte lui fut rendue et il se jura de ne plus jamais coucher avec Sylvain – plus tard, il réalisa qu’il avait pris la bonne décision en notant l’attitude de Felix vis-à-vis du rouquin et qu’il était préférable pour lui que cette coucherie n’arrive JAMAIS à ses oreilles.

Heureusement, quelques jours plus tard, Edelgard leur apprit que Dimitri et lui étaient la source de bien des fantasmes à Garreg Mach, bon nombre de charmantes histoires sur leur hypothétique couple ayant fleuri depuis, manifestement, le début de l’année – si Claude trouvait cela très distrayant, son cousin, au contraire, trouvait cela hautement embarrassant. A tout hasard, il vérifia qui d’autre éveillait ce genre de choses dans l’esprit de certaines de leurs camarades – il avait identifié Bernadetta parmi les auteurs car sa façon d’écrire était une des meilleures ainsi qu’Hilda à cause de certains détails qu’il n’avait raconté qu’à elle… et aussi, parmi ceux commentant le plus, Sylvain qui en était clairement un grand amateur – et il vit que quelqu’un avait publié une sympathique histoire concernant le Don Juan du coin avec Felix… mais la dite histoire disparue dès le lendemain, laissant suspecter que l’un des concernés avait découvert son existence ainsi que l’identité de son auteur – vu le caractère d’un des deux concernés, il n’était que compréhensible qu’il valait mieux être TRES discret lorsque l’on écrivait ce genre de texte sur lui.

Quand il sut qu’enfin, Dimitri était en couple avec Dedue, Claude fut heureux pour eux et leur souhaitait que cela dure le plus longtemps possible. Cependant, il se sentait aussi un peu envieux de les voir se tenir la main, cela bien qu’il savait pertinemment qu’il resterait proche de son cousin malgré cela. Suite à son énorme erreur avec Sylvain, il commençait à sérieusement envisager de rester célibataire jusqu’à la fin de ses études, cela quitte à devoir tenir la chandelle avec ses amis…

… mais ce sentiment fut assez vite balayé quand une certaine personne entra dans sa vie.

L’arrivée des Loups de Cendre dans leur promotion fut une grosse surprise pour tout le monde mais personne ne semblait être comme le fait de les intégrer à leur groupe – c’était surtout visible du côté de Mercedes et Annette qui étaient visiblement enchantées de pouvoir côtoyer Constance et Hapi. Il était avec Hilda et Dimitri lors des présentations quand l’un des Loups tiqua en entendant son prénom.

—Claude comme Claude von Riegan ? questionna le dénommé Balthus, un peu trop intéressé à son goût par cette information.

—C’est pas un prénom rare que je sache, souligna l’intéressé en omettant bien de préciser que c’était en fait son second prénom. Y en a pas mal à Fódlan.

—Bien tenté mais je sais qu’il y a un seul Claude cette année.

Ça, il l’ignorait… et la façon dont ce Balthus avait amené la chose ne lui plaisait absolument pas, un détail que son cousin sembla remarquer vu que ce dernier avait posé une main sur son épaule, lui faisant ainsi réaliser toute la tension qu’il avait en lui en cet instant précis.

—Toutes nos excuses de devoir abréger mais nous avons des choses à régler en tant que délégués entre nos deux maisons, déclara calmement Dimitri ce qui, techniquement, n’était pas un mensonge vu qu’ils avaient bien un litige en cours entre deux de leurs camarades – Felix et Leonie en l’occurrence qui avaient poussé un peu trop loin la compétition – avant de l’entraîner vers la sortie.

—Merci, souffla-t-il à son cousin, reconnaissant. Il m’a pris au dépourvu…

—Aucun problème.

Les voyant partir vers la salle des délégués, Edelgard leur avait tout de suite emboîté le pas sans poser de questions et, alors qu’ils venaient de quitter la salle de classe…

—Vous partez déjà alors que la fête commence tout juste ? C’est à croire qu’on vous fait peur !

A leur grande surprise, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un des Loups de Cendre qui, étrangement, n’était pas à l’intérieur avec les autres et qui, vu où se trouvait l’une de ses mains, devait avoir, à l’instant, rangé son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean – d’ailleurs, il l’avait imaginée ou bien la tête de Bernadetta venait de disparaître dans un buisson ?

—Nous ne voulons pas paraître impolis mais étant délégués, nous possédons des responsabilités supplémentaires, déclara Edelgard avec fermeté. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser…

—Dans ce cas, on va dans la même direction, fit l’inconnu, prêt à les suivre. Yuri Leclerc, délégué des Loups de Cendre… plus par défaut qu’autre chose si l’on veut être honnête.

Bien que surpris, ils se rendirent dans une salle de classe vide, débriefant ainsi les derniers soucis en date plus tôt que de coutume et profitant de l’occasion pour apprendre à connaître leur nouveau camarade… qui avait une langue bien acérée, un détail que son joli minois ne laissait point deviner – vu le personnage, nul doute qu’il devait se servir de cela pour tromper l’ennemi. Ils échangèrent pas mal d’informations au passage, dont certaines confirmées par les différents ragots existants, dissipant ainsi pas mal de malentendus – visiblement, il avait eu vent de ces fameuses fics mais ignorait leur lien de parenté qui réduisait ces écrits au simple fantasme.

—D’ailleurs, concernant Balthus… commença Yuri en grimaçant légèrement. Il est pas méchant mais il a un sérieux problème pour gérer son fric. Il est déjà diplômé mais il reste dans le coin pour échapper à ceux à qui il doit du pognon. Si jamais vous le voyez faire des paris avec de l’argent, vous m’appelez direct que j’vérifie s’il joue sa part du loyer.

—A quel point est-il endetté au juste ? questionna Edelgard.

—Au point qu’il devrait changer de pays et aussi de nom vu que les casinos des Gloucester font partie des créanciers.

Cela expliquait pourquoi le personnage évitait Lorenz… Chance pour lui que le concerné n’ait rien remarqué ou que, tout simplement, il ne soit pas au fait de cela.

Durant le reste de leur réunion, Claude, qui n’avait plus rien à dire de particulier, s’était attardé sur le physique de Yuri et… il était loin de lui déplaire, le fait qu’il soit loin d’être bête avec cette langue bien pendue étant un plus non négligeable. En prime, il mettait clairement ses atouts en valeurs, soit son regard violine qu’il avait souligné avec du maquillage pour l’intensifier, ses longs doigts avec un vernis pourpre qui attirait l’œil et ses jambes avec un pantalon moulant noir et des chaussures élégantes blanches, le tout donnant une silhouette androgyne qu’il trouvait des plus captivantes à observer.

Lorsqu’ils eurent terminé et qu’ils se séparèrent, il se surprit à avoir hâte de le revoir… puis, en apprenant d’Hilda que Yuri était pansexuel et célibataire, à prendre plus de temps pour s’habiller le matin – Edelgard, le voyant fouiller son armoire, lui avait sorti qu’il ferait mieux de mettre son fessier en valeur si son but était de séduire quelqu’un, conseil qu’il suivit en investissant dans un nouveau pantalon.

Durant deux ou trois jours, il avait saisi toutes les occasions possibles pour lui parler, chose peu évidente au début car l’individu était difficile à trouver, cela jusqu’à ce qu’il s’aperçoive que Bernadetta semblait bien plus forte que lui pour ça – il avait fini par la coincer avec l’aide de Petra pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle suivait Yuri de loin, cela en lui offrant en échange un livre sur les plantes endémiques d’Almyra pour qu’elle accepte de parler, ce qui réussit vu qu’ainsi, il sut qu’elle pensait le délégué des Loups de Cendre être un vieil ami à elle et qu’elle ne savait pas comment le lui demander. Grace à elle, il eut l’opportunité pour approcher sa cible à un moment où elle était seule et, après que la jeune Aigle de Jais ait enfin obtenu l’information qu’elle désirait, elle retourna dans sa chambre en compagnie de Petra, faisant qu’il n’y avait plus personne pour le gêner.

—Donc… pourquoi tu me cours après au juste ? lui demanda Yuri avant d’esquisser un sourire taquin. T’aurais-je tapé dans l’œil ?

—Peut-être… répondit Claude sur un ton joueur. Ou bien c’est juste que je suis curieux d’en savoir plus sur un nouveau camarade, tout simplement.

—En mettant tes atouts physiques en valeur ? D’ailleurs, t’as un cul très reconnaissable quand tu le caches pas.

Il nota donc dans un coin de sa tête que Sylvain était honnête quand il avait complimenté ses fesses cette fameuse nuit…

Au final, Yuri l’avait invité à boire un café après les cours, ce qu’il accepta bien volontiers, et, durant cette sorte de pré-rencard, ils avaient beaucoup discuté, se trouvant beaucoup d’affinités, le tout en se frôlant de plus en plus fréquemment les mains au fur et à mesure que la conversation progressait. Leur relation fut scellée quand, remarquant tous deux un couple se prendre la tête dans la rue, ils s’amusèrent à faire eux-mêmes les répliques. Une addition payée, des numéros de téléphone échangés et un baiser partagé à l’abri des regards conclut ce qui fut leur premier rendez-vous.

Souhaitant chacun conserver un peu de tranquillité, ils avaient gardé leur relation secrète, faisant que seule une poignée de personnes était au courant – en résumé, Dimitri, Dedue, Edelgard et Hapi qui était tombée sur eux par hasard et qui, manifestement, n’avait pas l’envie de l’ébruiter. Sauf que lors de la soirée d’anniversaire de Sylvain, en s’éclipsant dans les toilettes pour essayer d’avoir un moment d’intimité, ils avaient été surpris par Lorenz qui les avait sortis de là sans leur demander leur avis, dévoilant ainsi à tous sa relation avec Yuri…

—Soirée intéressante je dois dire… lui dit son petit copain une fois qu’ils furent tous deux installés à l’arrière de sa voiture, blottis l’un contre l’autre. Me serais juste passé de la crise de l’autre là. C’était pas utile qu’il en fasse autant.

—C’est toujours ça quand je suis concerné, soupira Claude en laissant une main se balader sous son t-shirt. Il traîne avec nous, certes, mais lui et moi ne sommes pas amis. Je suspecte qu’il me fréquente juste parce qu’on ne lui a pas laissé le choix.

—Tu penses qu’il te déteste ?

Ce serait, avec le recul, la conclusion la plus logique vu tout ce qu’il se prenait dans la tête de sa part… Mais là, il ne voulait pas vraiment en parler, déjà parce qu’il voulait profiter de son petit copain et aussi parce que, du coin de l’œil, il avait remarqué Ferdinand et Hubert qui se prenaient la tête avant de rentrer dans la salle des fêtes, ce qui risquait d’être une bonne base pour des ragots à échanger avec Hilda dès demain.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Yuri s’était joint aux Cerfs pour faire quelques sorties en groupe mais Claude nota vite que Lorenz faisait tout pour les esquiver, sortant des excuses aussi foireuses les unes que les autres. Il avait fini par essayer de tirer cela au clair… sauf qu’il n’était pas du tout préparé à recevoir ce coup de massue en apprenant que son camarade était au courant de sa coucherie avec Sylvain sur le toit de l’immeuble et que, manifestement, il n’avait pas du tout apprécié.

A cet instant, Claude comprit que ses efforts avec Lorenz n’avaient servis à rien, l’individu éprouvant une claire haine pour lui, et il avait donc pris la décision la plus logique dans ce cas de figure : ne plus lui montrer le moindre intérêt et essayer de ne plus le croiser. Il avait parlé de l’incident avec Yuri, décidant au passage de lui avouer cette coucherie avant qu’il ne l’apprenne autrement – c’était déjà un miracle en soi que cette histoire n’ait pas fait le tour de Garreg Mach.

—Je ne suis pas certain que ton analyse du personnage soit tout à fait juste, surtout vu ce que tu m’en as dit. A mon avis, il est encore dans la phase de déni…

Yuri n’avait pas développé sa pensée et Claude, encore blessé par le rejet qu’il avait subi, préférait ignorer toute réflexion qui pouvait concerner Lorenz… mais il dut se rendre à l’évidence que leur accrochage ne passait pas inaperçu vu que, les jours suivants, tous les Cerfs avaient remarqué que quelque chose clochait, notamment Hilda et Lysithea qui avaient mentionné le fait que leur colocataire avait des cernes de plus en plus visibles – il avait haussé les épaules en entendant cela mais il avait bien noté leur inquiétude grandissante sur l’état de santé de leur camarade.

La situation se débloqua très tôt un matin, alors qu’il était sur le toit pour observer le ciel nocturne, quand Lorenz, visiblement en pleine crise d’insomnie, débarqua, clairement aussi surpris que lui de trouver l’autre – il ne fit aucun commentaire sur le pyjama violet avec des imprimés de roses rouges qui n’était nullement surprenant vu le personnage. Claude décida de partir, plus par réflexe qu’autre chose, quand il entendit son camarade s’excuser, faisant qu’il changea d’avis et accepta de faire la paix entre eux.

Ce qu’il n’avait pas escompté, ce fut que cette trêve fit brutalement sombrer Lorenz dans les méandres du sommeil et qu’il eut juste le temps de lui tenir les épaules pour lui éviter de s’écrouler au sol. Ne pouvant pas le descendre seul, il laissa passer un peu de temps, continuant à observer les étoiles tout en surveillant son camarade, cela jusqu’à qu’il soit presque cinq heures du matin, soit l’heure à laquelle il savait que se levait souvent Dimitri. Il quitta brièvement le toit pour aller chercher son cousin et tous deux transportèrent Lorenz jusque dans sa chambre en essayant de ne pas réveiller ses colocataires – Claude réalisa au passage que c’était la première fois qu’il mettait les pieds dans le domaine de son camarade, notant ainsi que les lieux étaient ordonnés, la présence de deux carnets et d’un livre à la couverture fleuri sur le bureau et des vêtements bien pliés sur la commode. Vu les cernes qu’avait Lorenz, il décida de couper son réveil et colla un post-it pour qu’il comprenne pourquoi il ne s’était pas levé à l’heure – plus tard dans la matinée, sa décision fut soutenue par Byleth qui préférait que son camarade rate un jour de cours pour dormir plutôt qu’il ne risque un accident dans son état de fatigue.

A la fin des cours, il ne cacha pas le fait qu’il appréciait de ne plus devoir exclure Lorenz, probablement parce qu’il ne lui souhaitait pas de vivre cela comme lui avait pu le vivre en Almyra.

Environ une semaine après l’anniversaire d’Edelgard, Claude avait senti comme un changement de dynamique chez les Cerfs, comme si l’on faisait tout pour éviter qu’il ne soit seul à seul avec certains d’entre eux – visiblement Marianne et Ignatz de ce qu’il avait pu en juger. Pour confirmer ses soupçons, il titilla Lysithea un moment, espérant lui faire cracher le morceau à l’usure et, en constatant que sa chère ex-copine était intervenue, il comprit que c’était plus vaste qu’il ne le pensait… et lorsque Yuri se mit à monopoliser son attention, il se souvint de quel jour précis approchait.

—Ils préparent une fête pour mon anniversaire, n’est-ce pas ? questionna-t-il en caressant du bout des doigts la mâchoire de sa tendre moitié.

—Oh ? Tu crois ? répondit son petit copain avec un sourire joueur. Il est si proche que cela ton anniv’ ?

—J’ai donc bien deviné… Et tu es dans le coup je présume ?

Le sourire s’élargit à sa question, confirmant ce dont il se doutait déjà.

—Du coup… fit-il en se collant contre Yuri, se sentant d’humeur joueuse. Que prévois-tu de m’offrir pour mon anniversaire ? Un poney peut-être ? Ou bien une rivière de diamants bien brillants ?

—Sale enfant gâté, ironisa son compagnon en lui volant un baiser. A moins de voler tout ça, je crains de ne point pouvoir t’y offrir…

Claude fit brièvement la moue à cette réponse, le coin de ses lèvres se redressant en sentant celle de son aimée se poser sur sa nuque, puis sur sa mâchoire et, enfin, tout près de son oreille…

—Mais il y a toujours moyen de s’arranger, lui susurra Yuri sur un ton séducteur. Juste nous deux, nus dans une chevauchée sous le ciel nocturne à essayer d’atteindre les étoiles. J’ai déjà un chouette endroit en tête pour faire cela et où personne ne viendra nous déranger.

L’image s’imposa d’elle-même, celle d’eux en train d’explorer le corps de l’autre avec la lune pour seule spectatrice, cela en faisant l’amour sans pour autant devoir prendre garde à ne pas trop se faire entendre de leurs voisins. Un frisson d’envie remonta le long de son dos tandis qu’il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

—Un avant-goût serait-il négociable ?

Le léger rire à son oreille suivi d’un baiser langoureux fut une réponse qu’il estima assez satisfaisante…

Quand arriva sa fête d’anniversaire, il mima la surprise mais tous avaient bien compris qu’il les avait grillés depuis un moment. Ils passèrent tous un bon moment et Claude apprécia grandement les cadeaux qui lui furent fait – il fut un peu surpris que Lorenz lui ait offert des marques-pages avec des fleurs où aucune n’était des roses mais il laissa ce détail de côté, ne le jugeant pas intéressant à creuser pour le moment. Le lendemain de celle-ci, il eut la plaisir d’aller camper une nuit avec sa moitié pour profiter de la nature… à leur façon – autant dire qu’ils n’avaient pas beaucoup dormi, étant assez occupés dans des activités sportives entrecoupées de longues pauses des plus tendres et savoureuses.

Malheureusement, le reste de l’année ne fut pas des plus reposantes, celle-ci entachée de drames dont ils se seraient bien passés. Ashe avait perdu le sourire des semaines durant à la mort de son père adoptif, Dedue s’étant proposé avec Mercedes pour l’aider à organiser les funérailles et à trouver une solution pour ses frères et sœurs – leur camarade aurait arrêté ses études pour retourner à Faerghus si Seteth n’était pas venu lui proposer une autre solution, faisant que la maison de Lonato et une partie de ses biens furent vendus tandis que la fratrie d’Ashe vint s’installer près de Garreg Mach. Sylvain fut le suivant, Felix et Ingrid le surveillant de près tandis que Claude comprit que lui et le rouquin avaient toujours eu en commun d’avoir un membre de leur famille comme bourreau – leur camarade, quelques jours après, avait décidé de se débarrasser de tout l’alcool qui restait dans son appartement, ne voulant plus jamais toucher à cette boisson. Puis enfin, ce fut au tour d’Edelgard dont le chagrin laissa vite place à la rage quand elle apprit qu’elle n’était plus la bienvenue à Enbarr et qu’elle ne pourrait rien récupérer de son père, faisant qu’elle se défoulait en s’entraînant bien plus qu’auparavant – Dimitri avait dû plusieurs fois faire appel à Marianne pour soigner les blessures que sa sœur se faisait.

Au final, l’humeur générale était si morose qu’aucun d’eux ne s’était rendu au bal de fin d’année.

La deuxième année, à la vue des derniers évènements, Claude avait encouragé son cousin à aller voir Manuela pour qu’il lui parle de ses problèmes d’insomnies – certes, il était clair que son état psychique s’était nettement amélioré au fil des mois mais il restait fragile et avait besoin d’avoir un suivi correct sur ce point, ce qu’il n’avait pas eu. Dimitri avait finalement cédé après que Byleth soit intervenue et à présent, il devait se rendre une fois par semaine au Monastère pour une séance en groupe – en l’accompagnant une fois, Claude découvrit que Marianne et Bernadetta suivaient elles aussi cette thérapie et qu’Ashe venait une fois toutes les deux semaines suite au décès de Lonato. Le décès de Jeralt fit que Leonie s’ajouta au groupe pour un temps.

S’il espérait sincèrement que l’année se finirait bien, cela bien qu’il n’avait pas très envie de participer à ce fichu bal, un doute s’était installé dans les quelques semaines précédant les examens, principalement à cause d’un léger changement d’attitude chez Yuri, comme si quelque chose mettait ce dernier à cran – il avait tenté de le faire parler mais son compagnon ne voulait rien lui dire, éludant la chose. Il essaya à tout hasard d’avoir des renseignements par Balthus mais celui-ci n’en savait pas plus que lui et avait apparemment des nouveaux soucis financiers – de ce qu’il comprit, un de ses créanciers l’avait retrouvé et il devait se faire discret. Ce fut entre deux épreuves qu’il sut que Yuri avait des suspicions sur l’actuel compagnon de sa mère et qu’il voulait retourner à Faerghus dès que possible pour s’assurer qu’elle n’était pas en danger. Une fois les examens terminés, Claude envisageait de partir avec lui mais une fois la dernière épreuve passée, Seteth le prit à part pour lui annoncer, sur un ton grave, qu’il avait reçu un appel de Judith quelques heures plus tôt et que son grand-père était décédé.

—Ca ne pouvait pas tomber au pire moment, fit Yuri en grinçant des dents. Si les avions volaient à Faerghus en ce moment, je viendrais avec toi sans hésiter mais…

—C’est moi qui l’accompagnerai, trancha Dimitri avec fermeté. De toute manière, mes parents ne peuvent pas faire le déplacement et quelqu’un doit aller les représenter.

—Il a raison, admit Claude avec difficulté, sentant sa gorge se serrer. On se tient au courant par textos, ce sera le mieux.

C’était la meilleure solution, il le savait, mais intérieurement, il sentait que tout cela impactait durablement leur relation.

Après avoir prévenu Edelgard et Dedue de la situation, ils étaient partis dans le premier train disponible, emmenant avec eux juste quelques vêtements et de quoi garder le contact. Le trajet fut long suite à un souci sur les voies, faisant qu’à leur arrivée à Derdriu, il était onze heures du soir passé. Judith était venue les chercher puis après avoir rapidement mangé, ils ne s’étaient même pas concertés lorsqu’ils s’écroulèrent de fatigue dans le même lit, ayant juste ôté leurs chaussures au préalable – il se souvenait s’être collé à son cousin, en partie pour avoir du réconfort et aussi parce que la pièce était glaciale, cela juste avant de lâcher un sanglot et de sentir deux bras l’éteindre avec douceur.

Le lendemain matin, sa mère était arrivée et ils eurent peu de temps pour se préparer pour la cérémonie – son grand-père avait, heureusement, déjà tout prévu et Judith s’était chargée du reste, faisant qu’ils n’avaient plus qu’à décider si oui ou non ils se sentaient de faire un discours en public et de faire une collation après. L’imprévu fut qu’il s’aperçut en ouvrant sa valise qu’il n’avait pas pensé à prendre un pull ou une veste noire – vu leurs différences de carrures, Dimitri ne pouvait même pas lui prêter un des siens –, faisant qu’il dut s’acheter cela en urgence – d’une certaine manière, ce n’était pas entièrement sa faute car le seul enterrement auquel il avait assisté auparavant était à Almyra et là-bas, la seule contrainte vestimentaire était d’avoir une tenue sobre et discrète alors qu’à Fódlan, c’était manifestement plus strict sur ce point précis.

Le jour de la cérémonie, ils avaient appelé rapidement Edelgard tôt le matin, celle-ci leur confirmant que tout allait bien, avant de partir, Claude n’ayant pas lâché la main de Dimitri durant tout le trajet. L’atmosphère des lieux, trop ternes, trop solennels, le mettait mal à l’aise en plus de voir tous ces visages qu’il ne connaissait point et, quand vint son tour de parler, il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas vaciller devant tous ces regards qui le fixaient, se raccrochant aux quelques personnes qu’il connaissait… mais dut cacher sa surprise quand il reconnut Lorenz dans l’assemblée, poursuivant son discours comme si de rien n’était – la tâche lui semblait moins difficile suite à cet instant. S’il avait été décidé de ne pas faire de collation, la mère de Lorenz en avait visiblement décidé autrement, parvenant à s’imposer auprès d’eux et, dans la voiture, il sut par Judith qu’Elvira Rosalind Gloucester était du genre à protéger ceux à qui elle tenait et que pour y parvenir, tous les moyens étaient bons à ses yeux – vu comme cette femme était très fière de son fils Lorenz et les anecdotes entendues plus tôt, elle avait déjà du plusieurs fois sortir les griffes contre quiconque menaçait sa famille.

Claude avait eu un moment de panique quand ses origines furent dévoilées au grand jour… mais en constatant que les femmes Gloucester et Lorenz ne semblaient pas y attacher grande importance, il se détendit et participa même activement aux conversations sur les différences entre Almyra et Fodlan – si le thé avait été, sans surprise, un des sujets évoqués, certaines coutumes furent aussi comparées, notamment des fêtes spécifiques à certaines contrées ou le fait que les cérémonies tels que les mariages et enterrements variant d’un point de vue danses, code vestimentaire ou encore repas. Quand le sujet de la littérature tomba, surtout celui de la poésie, Claude se souvint des ouvrages qu’il avait laissés sur place et, après s’être excusé, s’éclipsa très vite dans sa chambre pour fouiller dans sa bibliothèque – son grand-père l’avait forcé à ranger ses livres avant de partir pour Garreg Mach, le menaçant de les jeter dans l’océan s’il ne le faisait pas. Puis enfin, il repéra le plus fin d’entre eux, un recueil de poèmes d’Almyra, reconnaissable à sa tranche jaune et orange, et dont il connaissait bien le contenu, celui-ci lui ayant servi de support pour améliorer son Fódlien via les traductions incluses dedans. A son retour dans la pièce de vie, il l’offrit à Lorenz qui était manifestement agréablement surpris de ce cadeau – il se sentit un peu honteux en découvrant qu’il avait totalement oublié de vérifier que rien ne se trouvait à l’intérieur mais, visiblement, cela ne dérangeait pas son camarade.

Le lendemain soir, après avoir commencé à trier ce qu’ils pouvaient, choisissant ce qu’ils comptaient garder puis ce qu’ils allaient donner ou vendre, Claude se posa sur son lit pour appeler Yuri en visio qui était enfin arrivé à destination – heureusement que les trains de Faerghus étaient parmi les plus confortables – et qui avait pu confirmer ses soupçons – apparemment, il avait eu la bonne idée d’embarquer Balthus car le type en face avait préféré détaler très vite en voyant ce grand costaud débarquer. Ils échangèrent sur les derniers évènements et il lui raconta l’enterrement.

— _Lorenz a débarqué ?_ fit son petit-ami chez qui il nota un léger froncement de sourcil, comme si cela le contrariait. _Tu lui en avais parlé ?_

— _Il l’a su autrement et est venu de lui-même avec sa mère et sa grand-mère_ , répondit Claude avant de pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté. _Il y a un problème avec lui en particulier ?_

Il s’attendait à une réplique sur un ton joueur avec un sourire taquin… mais au lieu de ça, il eut quelques secondes de silence durant lequel le regard de son compagnon le fixait intensément, semblant étudier ses propres expressions faciales.

— _Tu n’as donc pas deviné_ , déclara Yuri dont le visage était étrangement impassible.

— _Deviné quoi ?_ demanda Claude qui n’appréciait guère ce jeu-là. _J’ai raté un truc évident ?_

— _Oh oui. Ton ami est gay et c’est quasi certain qu’il l’a accepté cette fois._

Lorenz était… Non, il l’aurait vu… N’est-ce pas ? Dorothea avait surement dû faire son cirque avec lui et il draguait autant que Sylvain donc… Sauf que maintenant qu’il y repensait, quand était la dernière fois qu’il avait reçu une plainte concernant son comportement avec les femmes ? Il n’avait pas réalisé cela avant mais cette année, aucune ne lui était parvenue, comme s’il avait été tellement distrait que ce détail, pourtant loin d’être insignifiant, lui avait échappé. De plus, il vivait avec trois filles et aucune d’elles ne se plaignait de lui, bien au contraire, elles étaient clairement heureuses car il respectait leur intimité à chacune et Hilda avait beaucoup de sujets en commun avec lui, notamment la mode vu que tous deux faisaient du lèche-vitrine ensemble…

Comment il avait pu rater cela ?

A la fin de la conversation, Claude commença à passer en revue tout le comportement de Lorenz à son égard depuis plusieurs mois et, si les quelques piques étaient toujours là, elles étaient devenues moins virulentes l’année précédente, peu avant son anniversaire – il avait attribué cela au fait que leur relation s’était apaisée mais à présent, il commençait à avoir un léger doute sur la cause réelle de ce changement. Plus tard, il évoqua cela auprès de son cousin qui, après un moment de réflexion, lui confirma ce qu’il avait constaté.

Autant dire que quand il allait le revoir à Garreg Mach, il allait bien mieux l’analyser à l’avenir…

Seulement, autre chose monopolisa son attention : l’attitude plus distante de Yuri envers lui. Le fait qu’il mettait plus de temps à répondre à ses messages et se montrait plus réticent à le voir sonna l’alerte dans son crâne, son instinct lui disant qu’il allait l’abandonner… ce qui se confirma quand il sut que Balthus partait et que Constance et Hapi déménageaient prochainement chez Mercedes le temps de trouver un logement dans leurs prix. Il avait fini par attraper son petit copain sur ce sujet et celui-ci lui révéla qu’il mettait fin à ses études et retournait à Faerghus… mais Claude était certain qu’il lui cachait quelque chose et, manifestement, il n’avait aucune intention de le lui dire.

—Bien… finit-il par dire, la gorge serrée. J’en conclus que ce n’est pas la peine de continuer. Toi et moi savons que les relations à distance, ça a peu de chance de marcher, surtout dans notre cas.

—Ouais… admit Yuri qu’il vit serrer la mâchoire un bref instant. J’aurais préféré que ça se passe autrement, sincèrement.

Sur le coup, Claude était trop blessé et en colère pour chercher à creuser et à comprendre les vraies raisons de ce départ et de leur rupture vu que, à la place, il s’était rendu au terrain de tir à l’arc et y était resté le plus tard possible pour essayer de se vider la tête, sans réel succès. Shamir avait fini par le chasser des lieux en voyant qu’il ratait ses tirs avec la fatigue et il était rentré avec la promesse de belles courbatures dans les bras et épaules. Forcément, les autres avaient vu que quelque chose n’allait pas quand il sauta le diner pour aller s’écrouler sur son lit, il s’en était douté, raison pour laquelle, lorsqu’il se leva vers minuit car incapable de s’endormir avec son estomac vide, il n’était nullement surpris de tomber sur Dimitri au salon qui était en train de lire un livre avec une tasse de camomille légèrement fumante sur la table basse.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, ils s’étaient regardés sans prononcer le moindre mot, chacun attendant que l’autre réagisse, puis Claude finit par céder et il était allé se blottir contre son cousin puis lui avait révélé ce qu’il s’était passé avec Yuri, laissant son parent le réconforter comme il le pouvait. Au matin, ils avaient peu dormi mais étaient tout de même allés en cours, ignorant les regards inquiets tournés vers eux.

Mais, probablement parce que tout ce qui lui était tombé dessus en peu de temps l’avait fragilisé, il s’était mis à rechercher plus que de coutume la présence de Dimitri, cela au point qu’un soir alors qu’ils regardaient la télévision, il réalisa avec horreur que son crush sur son cousin s’était ravivé avec force lorsqu’il ressentit une envie forte de l’embrasser avec passion qu’il réfréna juste à temps en allant très vite dans sa chambre, prétextant qu’il était fatigué. Seulement, il dormit très mal cette nuit-là, principalement à cause de ses songes qui lui soulignaient bien cette attirance qu’il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’avoir et, le lendemain, quand il entendit Dedue parler mariage avec Dimitri, Claude en avait conclu, le cœur lourd, qu’il ne pouvait plus se permettre de vivre sous le même toit que son cousin au risque de détruire l’équilibre de leur relation.

Très vite, il appela la première personne de confiance qui lui vint en tête et qui ne vivait pas dans ce quartier : Petra. Elle ne lui demanda pas au téléphone pourquoi il voulait qu’elle l’héberge dans sa chambre au Monastère pour quelques temps et accepta qu’il vienne, cela bien que c’était limite par rapport au règlement de Garreg Mach – quand Byleth le vit avec son gros sac de voyage, il était clair pour lui qu’elle avait compris mais étrangement, elle n’en fit rien et personne parmi le personnel ne vint lui faire de remarques ou le chasser des lieux. Il avoua le lendemain à la brigilène la raison pour laquelle il était là et elle l’écouta patiemment, jusqu’au bout, avant de lui dire qu’il pouvait rester avec elle aussi longtemps que nécessaire – il se jura tout de même de se faire le plus petit possible, même si elle prétendait qu’il ne la dérangeait pas du tout.

Bien entendu, cette colocation temporaire avait attiré l’attention de beaucoup, notamment d’Hilda qui s’inquiétait beaucoup pour lui, d’Ingrid qui, constatant que rien de louche ne se passait, avait dissipé les fausses rumeurs qui circulaient sur son compte – il lui était reconnaissant pour ça –, de Linhardt qui lui avait prêté un de ses oreillers en apprenant que Petra n’en avait que deux puis, enfin, de Dorothea qui lui avait dit que sa porte était ouverte s’il voulait discuter ou même un plan cul le moment venu – il n’était pas vraiment d’humeur à cela à cet instant précis.

Puis arriva ce qui devait arriver : Edelgard, visiblement furieuse contre lui, était parvenu à le coincer alors qu’il allait au sauna.

—Jusqu’à quand comptes-tu te cacher ainsi ? questionna la déléguée des Aigles de Jais sur un ton agacé. Tu réalises que Dimitri est en train de penser que tu le détestes vu la manière dont tu fais tout pour l’éviter ?

—Je ne me cache pas, répondit Claude en soupirant, quelque peu exaspéré. Et puis tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point j’adore Dimitri…

—Sauf que ce n’est pas l’impression que tu donnes en ce moment et je ne me priverai pas de te gifler pour ton attitude ou te menotter dans l’appartement si cela ne risquait pas de te plaire.

L’effet pervers qu’elle soit son ex-copine et qu’ils aient eu leurs premières expériences sexuelles ensemble, c’était qu’elle était effectivement au courant du fait qu’au lit, il aimait bien être dominé par son partenaire – Sylvain l’avait d’ailleurs découvert lors de leurs parties de jambes en l’air. Résigné, il lui proposa de poursuivre la discussion dans le sauna, ce qu’elle accepta et, constatant que personne n’était présent, il lui expliqua ses raisons pour éviter son cousin, le tout en soulignant qu’il ne voulait pas compromettre la relation que Dimitri avait avec Dedue et que si cela arrivait par sa faute, il s’en voudrait éternellement…

Après l’avoir écouté, Edelgard lui donna un conseil : dire tout cela au principal concerné pour enfin passer à autre chose.

Trouver son cousin ne fut pas bien compliqué, celui-ci étant, cet après-midi, en train d’aider Marianne à s’occuper des chevaux – visiblement, il faisait tout ce qui nécessitait de la force physique – et il le prit à part pour parler, lui avouant ce qu’il avait sur le cœur.

—Je comprends à présent, lui dit Dimitri dont le regard bleu exprimait une certaine tristesse. Tu ne te trompes pas sur le fait que jamais tes sentiments à mon égard ne seront réciproques ou, du moins, pas dans un sens romantique. Cependant, cela n’empêche en rien que je tiens à toi, même si ce n’est qu’amical, et jamais je ne te rejetterai.

—Pareil, admit Claude avec un léger sourire. Jamais je pourrais te détester, même quand tu me sermonnes sur ma façon de faire le ménage.

—Tant mieux.

Le lendemain soir, il était revenu dans l’appartement après avoir décidé qu’il était temps pour lui de revoir pas mal de choses le concernant afin d’enfin tourner la page sur pas mal de choses. Le fait que Sylvain s’était enfin officiellement retiré du marché du célibat, ayant rendu publique sa relation avec Felix, signifiait que sa place de Don Juan était disponible… et puis ce serait un bon moyen pour lui de vérifier certains soupçons qu’il n’avait pas creusés.

Si l’idée du relooking lui avait été proposée par Hilda afin de l’aider à partir sur de nouvelles bases – elle avait aussi vivement critiqué le fait que la barbe de trois jours ne lui allait pas du tout –, il avait tenu à impliquer Lorenz dedans, essentiellement pour mieux l’observer – le prix à payer était de voir sa garde-robe se faire dépouiller à vitesse grand V et ses économies fondre dans les magasins mais, comme Judith le lui avait dit, vu la somme qu’il avait héritée, il pouvait se le permettre largement. Cette longue journée de shopping avait eu le mérite de lui changer les idées et il se surprenait à avoir hâte de voir le résultat final. Bien sûr, ses camarades avaient râlé sur l’absence de miroir dans sa chambre – il y en avait un à l’origine mais, probablement mal fixé au départ, il était tombé et s’était cassé un jour où il avait ouvert sa penderie, faisant qu’il n’avait pas jugé bon d’en racheter un – et, en conséquence, il avait dû se changer dans la chambre de Lorenz pour profiter de son grand miroir – intérieurement, ce coup du hasard l’arrangeait beaucoup car il n’avait eu que de très rares occasions d’y mettre les pieds.

Plus que satisfait du résultat du relooking, il profita de l’absence de ses camarades pour recueillir les premières notes de leur jury improvisé pour jeter un coup d’œil au bureau…

Tout était très bien rangé à cet endroit, à l’exception de deux choses : un stylo violet portant les initiales de son camarade et un livre à la couverture rose et fleurie qu’il avait déjà remarqué lors d’une précédente visite. Il s’intéressa plus à ce dernier et, voyant le titre « langage des fleurs », il se demanda un instant à quoi cela correspondait – il en avait déjà entendu parler mais ne s’y était jamais intéressé. A tout hasard, il mémorisa le nom de l’auteur et laissa son regard glisser vers les carnets alignés dans un des casiers du meuble – il les reconnut aisément comme des carnets vierges, en ayant déjà vu dans ce style quand il passait à la librairie voir les nouveautés – qui, vu leur nombre, indiquait que Lorenz, soit les collectionnait, soit s’en servait.

Malheureusement, en entendant des voix se rapprocher, il comprit qu’il n’allait pas pouvoir pleinement satisfaire sa curiosité, ce qui se confirma quand Hilda vint le chercher. Il allait devoir saisir une autre occasion le moment venu.

Manifestement, le jury improvisé approuvait grandement son changement de style – et son ex qui avait été jusqu’à vérifier ses sous-vêtements… – et, de plus, Dorothea lui avait rappelé à sa manière l’offre qu’elle lui avait faite il y a quelques jours… une offre qu’il accepta le lendemain soir, l’emmenant dans un hôtel pas très loin où ils passèrent la nuit à faire du sport de chambre – il réalisa à cet instant que cela faisait un moment qu’il n’avait pas eu de rapports sexuels avec une femme mais, heureusement, sa partenaire était visiblement disposée à l’aider à se remettre à niveau sur ce point –, partager une bouteille de champagne et discuter de sujets divers, généralement autour du cul – la jeune femme ne se gêna pas pour dire ce qu’elle pensait des hommes qui estimaient qu’il leur suffisait de faire des va-et-vient incessants avec leur queue dans le vagin d’une femme pour être performants alors que ça donnait plus l’impression qu’ils essayaient de faire du feu à cet endroit tant ils insistaient sur la pénétration, faisant que Claude s’estimait heureux que ses partenaires masculins passés ne pensaient pas ainsi quand il s’agissait de sexe.

A Garreg Mach, son nouveau look faisait fureur et il s’était pris au jeu du flirt qu’affectionnait tant Sylvain auparavant, cela à l’exception qu’il n’allait pas plus loin, n’ayant pas envie de multiplier les partenaires au lit – il n’aimait guère l’idée de récupérer une saleté en couchant à tout va, cela même s’il prenait ses précautions. Parfois, il acceptait d’aller boire un café ou un thé, précisant bien à la personne qu’il ne comptait pas dépasser ce point, et il s’aperçut ainsi, sans réelle surprise, que pas mal, surtout des filles, voulaient surtout de la compagnie qui s’intéressait un minimum à eux – il se sentait un peu comme un escort boy dans ces moments-là mais avec la possibilité d’exprimer ses opinions lors des conversations et l’alcool en moins.

Bien entendu, les bonnes nouvelles autour de lui contribuaient à sa bonne humeur, notamment celles concernant sa prof préférée et l’heureux évènement qu’elle attendait – il avait noté qu’une certaine Flayn semblait bien profiter de la tranquillité que cela lui avait fait gagner vu que Seteth réservait à présent la majorité de son instinct surprotecteur à sa compagne, cette dernière roulant fréquemment des yeux quand il en faisait de trop à son goût. Toute leur promotion fut invité à une fête pour fêter leur mariage et Claude avait eu bien du mal à marcher sans avoir mal aux pieds à la fin tant il avait dansé – il ne regrettait pas d’avoir suggéré à Byleth de viser Sylvain avec son bouquet car l’entendre courir après Felix en lui déclarant sa flamme était juste génial, surtout que le rouquin était fichu de penser tout ce qu’il disait vu à qui c’était destiné.

Un matin dans la serre, il entendit Ashe et Dedue parler fleurs et, surtout, de leur sens caché, lui rappelant le livre qu’il avait vu dans la chambre de Lorenz. Il profita de leur présence pour leur demander ce qu’était donc le langage des fleurs et autant dire que dans les minutes qui suivirent cette conversation, il avait vite commandé l’ouvrage en question, son intérêt vivement piqué.

Mais évidemment, le malheur décida de frapper de nouveau et un soir, Rodrigue téléphona à Dimitri pour lui annoncer la terrible nouvelle : ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de la route.

Cette annonce provoqua un silence glacial dans la pièce, tous étant sous le choc, puis finalement, Edelgard craqua, hurlant de rage avant de se jeter dans ses bras, en larmes, tandis que Dimitri était comme complètement KO, Dedue l’ayant fait s’asseoir sur le canapé. Il vit leurs camarades vivants en face débarquer, alertés par les cris, puis très vite, Hubert qui avait lui aussi apprit la nouvelle et qui vint s’occuper de la jeune femme – Claude réalisa à cet instant avec quelle force elle avait enfoncé ses ongles dans ses épaules – et, enfin, Sylvain et Felix.

Dès le lendemain, ils étaient tous partis pour Fhirdiad pour les funérailles dans une ambiance lourde. Ingrid, qui les avait accompagnées car elle connaissait bien les Blaiddyd, n’était pas restée longtemps, ne pouvant pas se permettre de rater trop de cours. Sylvain et Felix l’avaient imitée quelques temps plus tard, surtout parce que ce dernier s’était disputé avec son père pour une raison inconnue. Quant à Claude, il serait reparti avec eux si Edelgard n’était pas devenue aussi… apathique, faisant qu’Hubert et lui la tenaient à l’œil de peur qu’elle ne craque à nouveau et, une fois que Dimitri leur ait assuré qu’il pouvait gérer le reste avec son oncle, ils étaient rentrés tous les trois à Garreg Mach son cousin ne faisant de même avec Dedue que quelques jours plus tard.

L’appartement était devenu glacial depuis ce jour, cela même si le Duscurien avait emménagé plus tôt que prévu. Entre Dimitri qui était régulièrement plongé dans la paperasse et Edelgard qui errait comme une âme en peine, Claude se sentait mal à l’aise en ces lieux et squattait plus souvent chez leurs camarades en face. Ce fut d’ailleurs lors d’un de ces jours précis que son cousin vint les voir pour leur demander leur avis sur des chiffres… et il aurait bien aimé savoir à cet instant à quoi ils correspondaient car ils étaient assez étranges, comme si quelqu’un avait tenté de masquer des mouvements d’argents.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, en apprenant l’agression à Fhirdiad de Dimitri et de Dedue, que Claude eut de sérieux soupçons sur le fait que ces dernières tragédies étaient curieusement liées.

Il était arrivé en catastrophe à Faerghus avec Edelgard qui, en apprenant pour son frère, était sortie de son apathie… puis entrée dans une colère noire lorsque, à l’hôpital, on leur refusa l’accès à la chambre de ce dernier – le pauvre interne qui fit cette erreur se fit démonter en beauté et avec une froideur telle que personne n’aurait aimé être à sa place. Quand ils purent enfin voir Dimitri, il était encore sous sédatif mais le choc de le voir ainsi, dans un lit d’hôpital avec de multiples bandages et un œil qu’il avait de fortes chances de perdre vu la quantité de pansements dans cette zone précise, était si violent qu’il avait était obligé de s’asseoir, ses genoux menaçant de se dérober sous lui. Alors que Dedue, qui était celui s’en était le mieux sorti malgré les nombreux bandages entourant son visage, avait été déplacé dans la chambre de son compagnon, ils apprirent que Rufus Blaiddyd ne s’en était pas sorti, faisant que la place de PDG des entreprises Blaiddyd était vacante, encore une fois… et qu’Edelgard décida de prendre les choses en main, aidée en cela par Hubert une fois qu’il arriva sur place.

Car oui, Claude n’avait pas oublié cette histoire de chiffres suspects et en avait parlé à son ex qui, tout de suite, fut très intéressée par cette information. Au réveil de Dimitri, elle lui demanda des précisions sur ces évènements et, bien qu’il avait l’esprit confus, il se souvint qu’il étudiait un dossier concernant le rachat que son père n’avait pas conclu avant son décès. Cela éveilla grandement les soupçons d’Hubert et, sans attendre, Edelgard et lui étaient allés creuser de ce côté, aidés par Felix et Sylvain qui étaient eux aussi venus pendant que Claude et Ingrid restaient au chevet de son cousin qui, à cause de ses antécédents psychiatriques, allait voir son séjour être prolongé.

—Cette entreprise qui devait être rachetée n’est pas claire du tout, lui déclara Edelgard dans leur chambre d’hôtel en terminant son verre de vin rouge, les yeux cernés suite à une nuit blanche. Les comptes ne collent pas avec l’activité qu’elle est censée avoir et on pense très sérieusement que c’est une sorte de société écran ou un château de cartes prêt à s’écrouler.

—Dans les deux cas, un très mauvais investissement, confirma Claude en terminant son propre verre de vin tout en éteignant la télévision. Quelqu’un tenait pourtant à ce que cela se fasse.

—Une personne interne oui. D’après Sylvain, un des employés de la comptabilité est louche et Hubert suspecte d’autres brebis galeuses de se servir dans la caisse. Nous suspectons que ce rachat devait peut-être servir à couvrir leur combine mais il nous manque encore la personne qui a mené la chose. Felix m’a dit qu’il avait engagé quelqu’un qui pourrait peut-être obtenir cette information et nous permettre de traduire tout ce petit monde en justice.

Ce serait bien… et c’était ce que Dimitri voudrait bien que, dans le cas présent, Claude suspectait qu’Edelgard était surtout satisfaite d’avoir un coupable à traquer qui était à sa portée, ce qui pourrait expliquer qu’elle soit sortie de cet état apathique et qu’elle mettait toute son énergie à trouver des têtes à faire tomber.

—Tu devrais envisager de dormir princesse, lui dit-il en voyant qu’elle était en train de boire un autre verre de vin.

—Je n’ai pas le temps pour ça.

Quand il vit qu’elle allait se resservir en alcool, il l’arrêta dans son geste, lui attrapant le poignet avant qu’il n’atteigne la bouteille. Elle lui lança un regard noir, n’appréciant guère cela… et sans prévenir, elle le força à se baisser en tirant le col de sa chemise pour l’embrasser avec force. Aucun d’eux n’était ivre à cet instant mais avec deux verres de vin chacun, ils sentaient légèrement les effets, ce qui contribua probablement au fait qu’ils avaient couché ensemble cette nuit, deux fois, avant de s’endormir jusqu’au petit matin, tous deux morts de fatigue.

Aucun d’eux ne parla de cela le lendemain et c’était, troublé, que Claude était allé rendre visite à Dimitri, son esprit passant involontairement en revue toutes ses relations passées et les échecs qu’elles avaient été – sa gorge se noua en repensant à Yuri et au fait qu’il ne soit pas venu lui annoncer de lui-même son départ. Il commençait sérieusement à se dire qu’il serait bien mieux célibataire…

—A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? le questionna son cousin, le sortant ainsi de ses pensées. Tu as l’air d’être ailleurs depuis un moment déjà.

—Désolé, s’excusa-t-il en s’asseyant correctement sur sa chaise. C’est juste… assez égoïste ce à quoi je pense. Je n’ai pas envie de t’ennuyer avec ça.

—Tu peux m’en parler si tu le souhaites. Ça ne me dérange pas.

Il hésita un instant, se demandant si c’était une bonne chose d’aborder ce sujet avec son cousin vu les sentiments qu’il avait pu avoir pour lui, puis il finit par décider que ce serait toujours mieux que de parler de soins ou autres.

—J’étais en train de me dire que je serais mieux seul vu à quel point je foire mes relations de couple, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire amer. Même Sylvain s’en sort mieux que moi dans ce domaine…

—Ce n’est pas comparable, le contra son cousin en fronçant le nez. Vous êtes deux personnes différentes et vous n’avez pas eu les mêmes expériences. De plus, Felix et lui se connaissaient depuis l’enfance donc chacun savait à quoi s’attendre de l’autre. Toi, toutes tes relations étaient, à ma connaissance, avec des personnes qui ne te connaissaient pas très bien avant de te fréquenter.

Il n’avait pas tort… Excepté peut-être Edelgard qui était assez bien renseignée à son sujet avant qu’ils ne sortent ensemble, pour tous les autres, ils ne savaient que ce qu’il avait bien voulu partager à son sujet, c’est-à-dire rien de sa vie à Almyra et encore moins le fait qu’à Fódlan, il utilisait son second prénom avec le nom de jeune fille de sa mère – Yuri en avait deviné une partie mais il y avait des aspects de son passé que Claude n’avait jamais partagé avec lui. Au fond de lui, cette peur d’être rejeté pour ne pas être né au endroit ou de parents d’origines différentes restait encore très ancrée en lui, ce qui ne l’incitait guère à chercher des relations longues, une rupture étant plus difficile à encaisser dans ce cas de figure – il l’avait vécu avec son dernier ex petit-ami, ce qui avait été d’autant plus difficile à accepter vu que l’individu avait quitté Garreg Mach presque en catimini.

—Je me trompe peut-être mais il est possible que le crush que tu avais sur moi ait eu un impact sur tes relations, supposa Dimitri avec une certaine justesse. Peut-être qu’inconsciemment, tu cherchais depuis longtemps à t’en affranchir, quitte à fréquenter des personnes qui ne te convenaient pas.

—C’est une… possibilité que je n’avais pas envisagée… admit Claude qui, après coup, se demandait si Yuri n’avait pas remarqué la chose à l’époque et qui pourrait expliquer la façon dont s’était faite leur rupture. Sauf que dans ce cas, ça sous-entendrait que je cherche quel genre de partenaire ? Ta copie conforme ? Ce serait bizarre tout de même…

—Je doute que ce soit aussi simple… et étrange.

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé à cette remarque puis, en voyant que son cousin fatiguait, il cessa de lui parler puis attrapa le livre qu’il avait commencé en attendant que Dedue, sorti marcher dans le parc de l’hôpital, soit de retour. Cependant, quand il ouvrit l’ouvrage à la page où il s’était arrêté, ses doigts se figèrent sur le marque-page qui représentait des violettes… et que Lorenz lui avait offert lors de son dernier anniversaire avec un recueil de poèmes d’une autrice peu connue – ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il lui offrait ce type de cadeau d’ailleurs. A cet instant, il se souvint du livre vu dans la chambre de son camarade concernant le langage des fleurs… et il réalisa que tous les marques-pages qu’il avait reçus avaient des dessins de fleurs dessus mais jamais il n’avait reçu quoique ce soit représentant une rose, fleur pourtant emblématique des Gloucester – il était difficile d’ignorer qu’ils possédaient une variété de roses portant leur nom.

Comment avait-il pu passer aussi longtemps à côté de ce détail ? Vu l’individu, ça ne pouvait pas être anodin.

Une minute après, le Duscurien était de retour et Claude lui demanda sans attendre ce que signifiait la violette dans le langage des fleurs.

—Cela dépend, répondit Dedue, pensif. Son sens change suivant le pays ou la région mais la plus courante est la modestie ou la timidité.

—La timidité ? tiqua-t-il. Tu peux développer ?

—Dans la majorité des cas, le langage des fleurs cache des messages d’amour et, pour la violette, cela peut signifier que celui qui l’a offerte n’ose pas se déclarer.

Claude reste bouche bée quelques secondes, sentant ses oreilles chauffer malgré lui face à cette possibilité que, s’il se fiait depuis combien de temps il recevait ce genre de cadeaux et au fait que son dernier ex lui avait déjà souligné qu’il avait mal analysé son camarade, cela faisait un sacré moment que Lorenz avait un faible pour lui et qu’il n’avait absolument rien remarqué avant qu’on le lui signale – il réalisa que cela expliquerait le célibat persistant de son camarade. Puis, son cerveau remettant en marche tout ce qui avait disjoncté, il demanda si cela posait souci qu’il rentre plus tôt à Garreg Mach, Dedue puis, plus tard, Edelgard, lui confirmant que non et il quitta donc très vite Fhirdiad, loin d’être mécontent de retourner vers des températures plus à son goût.

Durant le trajet, il passa en revue tous les cadeaux qu’il avait pu recevoir, essayant de se remémorer les différentes fleurs présentes dessus, puis raviva dans son esprit le livre vu sur le bureau de Lorenz et qui pourrait lui être très utile pour déchiffrer tout cela… d’ailleurs, si sa mémoire était juste, il en avait commandé un exemplaire mais n’avait pas ouvert le colis suite aux derniers évènements.

Arrivé assez tôt à Garreg Mach – il bénissait le confort des trains de nuit de Faerghus –, Claude releva le courrier dans la boîte à lettres et monta l’escalier… avant de redescendre en réalisant qu’il avait laissé sa valise dans le hall – une séance de méditation allait s’imposer car il était dangereusement distrait. Arrivé à l’appartement, il se rendit dans sa chambre pour feuilleter le livre en question, trouvant assez vite un tableau à la fin de celui-ci qui résumait ce qui l’intéressait… et il sentit ses oreilles chauffer malgré lui en identifiant les potentiels messages cachés qu’il avait reçu depuis plusieurs mois. Très vite, il était allé, par réflexe, se réfugier sur le toit pour réfléchir, la brise fraîche du matin lui éclaircissant les idées.

C’est là qu’il réalisa qu’il n’avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce qu’il pouvait ressentir pour Lorenz.

S’il reconnaissait que leur relation s’était bien améliorée depuis deux ans environ, ils ne passaient pas tant de temps que ça ensemble – bon, il était en partie fautif de cela vu ce qu’il avait fait ces derniers temps – vu que c’était surtout durant les cours, les sorties en groupe ou quand ils se croisaient dans l’immeuble. Côté affinités, il savait que son camarade était amateur de chant vu que lui et Hilda étaient parmi les plus enthousiastes pour faire un karaoké, une activité que Claude avait souvent cherché à esquiver au début faute à son manque de connaissances des chansons populaires de Fódlan – ça allait mieux maintenant mais il avait mis un moment avant de trouver des musiques locales qui lui plaisaient, la tendance globale étant à des sons moins rythmés que ce à quoi il avait été habitué. En revanche, ils avaient beaucoup de références communes en lecture – Lorenz connaissaient bien les classiques, soit ceux qu’il avait étudié pour améliorer sa lecture du Fódlien – et ils n’avaient aucun souci à échanger sur un livre ou un ouvrage précis, voire même à s’en recommander mutuellement – le fait que son camarade n’avait pas changé d’attitude à son égard après avoir appris ses origines avait été un plus sur ce point car il avait pu l’aiguiller vers quelques auteurs almyrois qui étaient capables de parler d’autres choses que de guerres ou d’exploits au combat. Côté entourage, ils avaient quasiment les mêmes cercles d’amis et chacun connaissait une partie de la famille de l’autre – pourquoi d’ailleurs ce détail semblait important à ses yeux ?

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu… par celui qui était concerné par celles-ci et qui, pour une raison obscure, était monté ici – il ne voyait rien dans ses mains et il portait sa robe de chambre mauve par-dessus son pyjama violet, le tout accompagné de chaussons à tête de vaches qui, forcément, étaient un cadeau de Marianne car c’était bien son style.

—Oh, salut, fit-il l’air de rien en se levant. Désolé, j’suis rentré super tôt donc j’ai pas prévenu…

—Il n’y pas de mal, déclara Lorenz avant de faire un geste vers l’intérieur. Si tu n’as pas mangé, tu peux venir prendre le petit-déjeuner avec nous.

Ça, ce n’était pas de refus car il n’avait rien avalé depuis un moment vu comme il sentait son estomac crier famine… et puis en plus d’échanger les nouvelles du front, cela lui donnerait l’occasion de glaner des ragots ou d’essayer de confirmer ses soupçons qui s’apparentaient de plus en plus à des certitudes.

Lorsqu’enfin, Dimitri fut autorisé à sortir de l’hôpital, Claude réorganisa son emploi du temps afin de s’occuper de plus de tâches dans l’appartement – le Duscurien avait catégoriquement refusé qu’il reprenne la cuisine en main, faisant qu’il se concentra plus sur les tâches ménagères et la gestion des finances, deux domaines dans lesquels il n’était pas vraiment bon mais qu’il fallait bien gérer. Pour aider Dimitri à surmonter le traumatisme psychologique, Mercedes passait à l’appartement pour lui parler et Claude, dès qu’elle venait, s’arrangeait pour quitter les lieux, trouvant un autre endroit pour travailler – généralement, c’était le salon de thé ouvert par les Gloucester ou bien la bibliothèque du Monastère mais parfois, il se contentait de marcher un moment avant de retourner à l’immeuble. Quand Edelgard et Hubert revinrent, ils avaient les bras chargés de dossiers à étudier et, vu la quantité, il ne fut pas étonné que son ex renonce à ses cours sur l’histoire de l’art qu’elle aimait tant.

A force de creuser, les responsables de tout ce foutoir avaient été démasqués et allaient payer pour leurs crimes, ce qui était une sacrée épine en moins dans le pied des Blaiddyd.

En revanche, il réalisa quelques temps plus tard que cette nuit à l’hôtel fut une grossière erreur quand, un matin, il vida la poubelle de la seconde salle de bains et y trouva un emballage qui n’était pas à sa place. Vu que son cousin et Dedue n’utilisaient pas cette pièce et que lui recyclait au maximum, la coupable ne pouvait être qu’Edelgard… et Claude en eut la terrible confirmation quand il vit qu’à l’origine, ce truc en carton contenait un test de grossesse.

Et là, il se souvint : il n’avait pas mis de préservatif ce fameux soir.

Deux heures plus tard, profitant que la jeune femme était rentrée et à présent seule dans sa chambre, Claude la questionna avec précautions sur ce sujet et, en la voyant se décomposer, il sut tout de suite quel avait été le résultat et que, très certainement, elle l’avait fait confirmer. En revanche, tous deux étaient sur la même longueur d’ondes, à la fois vu leurs ambitions respectives et la situation actuelle : impossible d’élever un enfant dans ces conditions.

Sous prétexte d’un rendez-vous d’affaires à Leicester, Edelgard et lui s’y rendirent durant quelques jours pour qu’elle puisse se faire avorter en toute discrétion – nul doute qu’il lui aurait été impossible de faire cela à Garreg Mach ou à Faerghus où la pratique était très mal vue et que Dimitri n’en serait jamais informé. A partir de là, pour rendre leur mensonge crédible, Claude avait plusieurs fois accompagné son ex-copine à des évènements, cela même si, suite à cela, des rumeurs sur le fait qu’ils se fréquentaient de nouveau circulaient activement. Quand ils estimèrent que cela avait assez duré, ils cessèrent de se fréquenter ainsi en public, laissant le plaisir aux tabloïds et aux ragots de se faire tous les films qu’ils désiraient.

Mais comme il fallait s’y attendre, certains n’étaient pas dupes, voire plus malins que les autres car un jour, il fut invité au salon de thé des Gloucester à une heure où il était censé être fermé et, quand il se rendit sur place, il sentit ses sens se mettre en alerte en reconnaissant Elvira Gloucester qui lui fit un sourire poli et faux en le voyant arriver – sa mère lui avait confirmé que cette femme était dangereuse car contrairement à son mari qui aimait que l’on flatte son égo, la brosser dans le sens du poil risquait surtout de se retourner contre lui, surtout si elle sentait qu’il lui mentait.

Bien qu’il se sentait comme une souris nez à nez avec un chat, Claude la suivit et s’installa, la laissant leur servir un rooibos à la pêche – ce produit avait eu beaucoup de succès lors de sa mise en vente, cela au point qu’il arrivait fréquemment qu’il soit en rupture de stock tant la demande était forte. Sur la table, il nota la présence d’un dossier qui attisa sa méfiance puis, l’air de rien, il détailla rapidement le chemiser à rayures bleu marine qu’elle portait sous sa veste cintrée violet foncé, se demanda à quelle sauce il allait se faire dévorer.

—Il est intéressant de voir que, quelles que soit tes ambitions et celles de ta charmante ex-compagne, vous êtes prêts à sacrifier ce qui doit l’être, déclara calmement Elvira tandis qu’il sentit son sang se glacer face à son regard gris perçant. C’était une bonne idée de tout passer sur ton nom pour cacher cela mais j’imagine que l’urgence de la situation a fait que tu as oublié que la nature de l’acte médical était totalement incompatible avec ta condition.

—Je vois que quelqu’un est bien renseigné, dit-il, comprenant maintenant la nature exacte du danger. Je ne suis pas certain que Lorenz tolèrerait le chantage, surtout sur ma personne.

Ce n’était pas un hasard : il savait que cette femme avait fait de son fils une de ses principales préoccupations, cela en se basant sur les informations qu’il avait sur sa psychologie et qui tendaient à indiquer qu’elle ne supportait pas l’existence de la moindre menace envers une personne à qui elle tenait – il trouverait d’ailleurs étonnant qu’elle n’ait pas elle aussi des soupçons sur les sentiments de Lorenz à son égard vu qu’il savait de source sure qu’elle était régulièrement en contact avec son fils unique.

—Il n’aime pas cela, en effet, confirma-t-elle avant que ses lèvres peintes d’un rouge bien vif ne s’élargissent, lui donnant des sueurs froides. Cependant, la source qui m’a donné cette information a été très généreuse et, en contactant les bonnes personnes, certaines choses, auparavant assez obscures, me paraissent à présent bien plus claires à ton sujet…

Sur ces mots, elle ouvrit le dossier et en sortit deux feuilles qu’elle plaça côté à côte… et il vit avec horreur qu’elle avait réussi à avoir une copie de son dossier médical… ou plutôt de ses dossiers médicaux quand il vit que la seconde était au nom de Khalid Claude Pahlavi, soit son nom de naissance à Almyra – qu’elle ait obtenu cette information sur sa vraie identité était crédible vu qu’elle était en affaires avec ses parents mais qu’elle ait obtenu cela…

—J’avoue… aimer savoir qui mon fils fréquente ou compte fréquenter, déclara Elvira en sortant d’autres feuilles, plus rigides, du dossier. Seulement, un détail me chiffonnait te concernant et Tiana ne m’aurait jamais renseignée, d’où le fait que j’ai dû me débrouiller et en lisant tes vrais antécédents médicaux, tout m’a paru bien plus clair sur ta façon de te comporter.

Calmement, elle posa devant lui trois photos qui lui ravivèrent des souvenirs qu’il aurait préféré garder enterrés : celle de sa visite à l’hôpital un mois avant qu’il ne soit envoyé à Fódlan et qui montraient toutes les traces du harcèlement qu’il avait pu subir, des bleus aux cicatrices suspectes ainsi qu’aux multiples coupures dans son dos qu’il avait prétendu s’être faites en ayant brisé un objet avant de glisser dessus, cela alors qu’en réalité, il avait été projeté à travers la fenêtre, en partie fissurée, du premier étage d’un bâtiment abandonné avant d’atterrir, par chance, sur un buisson qui avait pris de l’ampleur. La cause de cela, sans surprise, était son demi-frère Ahmad et sa bande de potes qui ne le supportaient pas et qu’il faisait son possible pour esquiver, ce qui s’était avéré être un échec cuisant ce jour-là car ils avaient réussi à le coincer dans les toilettes et la seule fenêtre avait des barreaux, rendant toute évasion impossible.

—Tu as été la proie de quelqu’un visiblement, poursuivit Elvira dont la voix, auparavant mielleuse, était à présent compatissante. J’imagine que ton prédateur est toujours dans la nature, à Almyra certainement vu que tu vis à Fódlan et que tu ne sembles pas pressé de partir.

—… Mes parents m’ont jeté dans le premier avion quand je leur ai dit qui c‘était, déclara Claude dont la gorge se serrait. Même avec des preuves contre ces personnes, le fait que je sois métisse faisait que les autorités d’Almyra auraient sciemment ignoré ma plainte…

Sans compter le fait qu’Ahmad vivant sous le même toit, ils auraient prétendu que c’était normal pour des frères – enfin… demi-frères – de se chamailler et qu’il ne fallait pas s’inquiéter, un point sur lequel Nader, son parrain, était en désaccord vu la violence croissante de ce harcèlement – s’il cherchait dans ses souvenirs, l’escalade avait commencé vers ses neuf ans et s’était progressivement intensifiée au fur et à mesure que ses parents étaient de plus en plus plongés dans le travail, cela sans compter le fait que les pics de violences coïncidaient souvent, au début, lorsque son demi-frère revenait de chez sa mère, soit la femme rejetée par son père.

Vu qu’il comprenait bien le Fódlien, la solution fut toute trouvée pour lui éviter le pire.

Elvira Gloucester ne chercha pas à creuser plus sur le sujet, ayant probablement eu de lui ce qu’elle désirait, et, à la place, lui resservit du rooibos avant de poser devant ses yeux un financier à la pistache qui venait de la pâtisserie préférée de Lysithea. Un silence de quelques minutes se fit entre eux, cela le temps qu’elle range les feuilles et photos dans le dossier puis fasse disparaitre celui-ci dans le grand sac à main noir qu’elle avait avec elle.

Ensuite, elle lui posa des questions totalement sans rapport avec le sujet qu’ils avaient abordé précédemment, demandant des choses plutôt insignifiantes au début avant de s’intéresser aux ragots qui pouvaient exister dans leur promotion – se sentant de meilleure humeur, il avait évoqué le fait qu’il avait convaincu Byleth, lors du lancer de bouquet, de viser Sylvain, en prétextant s’être ratée, une idée qu’il n’avait absolument pas regrettée et qui avait permis d’éviter que Felix ne reste caché dans un coin jusqu’à la fin des festivités. Abordant le sujet du mariage, Claude se rappela le métier de la mère de Lorenz et, vu la situation actuelle ainsi que la personnalité de cette femme, il lui demanda si elle serait intéressée de discuter de cela avec Dimitri et Dedue qui, au vu des circonstances, avaient totalement abandonné les préparatifs de leurs noces… et en voyant une carte de visite faire brutalement son apparition dans la main d’Elvira Gloucester ainsi que la forte lueur d’intérêt qu’elle avait dans le regard, il comprit que si son cousin désirait toujours se marier, quelqu’un était plus qu’intéressé pour l’aider.

Leur entrevue se poursuivit sur un dernier échange de banalités, cela sur un ton qui le poussa instinctivement à se remettre sur la défensive.

—Si c’est ce que tu crains, je n’ai aucune intention de me servir de ce que j’ai découvert sur toi pour te nuire, lui déclara calmement Elvira avant de prendre la dernière gorgée se trouvant dans sa tasse de thé. Cependant, connaissant mon mari, je suis persuadée qu’il n’aurait pas de scrupules à faire cela mais il s’exposerait à de graves représailles…

—Dois-je comprendre par là que j’ai, en quelque sorte, votre protection ? s’étonna-t-il en entendant ces paroles. Ou bien est-ce un sous-entendu pour dire que les conséquences commerciales et financières que cela pourrait entraîner auraient des répercussions non négligeables ?

—Les deux. Tu n’as rien fait de mal à ma connaissance et puis cette guerre avec les Riegan a plus qu’assez duré à mon sens. Qui plus est, si mon époux venait à user de ces informations pour te nuire, il risque vite de se sentir très seul chez nous… Je connais assez mon fils pour savoir qu’il n’approuvera jamais de telles méthodes.

Effectivement, ce serait déshonorable et bas aux yeux de Lorenz d’attaquer quelqu’un de cette manière – ou bien il fallait qu’il soit VRAIMENT très en colère contre cette personne mais il s’en voudrait par la suite et, de ce qu’il en avait vu, était capable d’en perdre le sommeil tant cela avait le potentiel de le perturber. Nul doute que sa mère avait dû veiller à son éducati-… une petite seconde…

Claude observa plus attentivement cette femme, réanalysant toute leur conversation et les différents changements dans son attitude… et là, il comprit enfin pourquoi elle l’avait réellement invité.

—Depuis quand aviez-vous deviné ? questionna-t-il en notant la façon dont elle s’était mise à sourire.

—J’avais mes soupçons depuis un moment vu sa relation plus que platonique avec l’adorable Lysithea mais en voyant sa façon de te fixer, j’ai su que j’avais vu juste, répondit-elle en s’avançant un peu, posant ses bras sur la table avec élégance. La seule inconnue est ce que tu peux bien ressentir pour lui mais je n’ai pas l’impression que tu sois bien certain de tes sentiments.

C’était bien cela : depuis le début, elle voulait savoir qui il était pour être parfaitement au fait de sa personnalité et, dans le cas où elle aurait estimé qu’il était une menace, très certainement trouvé un moyen pour convaincre Lorenz de couper les ponts avec lui, cela même si elle devait lui forcer la main. Cependant, vu le ton employé, il était clair qu’il avait passé le test haut la main et, comme cette femme le lui avait bien souligné, il lui restait ce dernier point à éclaircir.

Leur entrevue se termina assez rapidement, l’heure tournant et chacun ayant des choses à faire. Claude avait sciemment fait un long détour avant de rentrer, ressentant le besoin d’avoir plus de temps pour remettre ses idées en place et, la nuit venue, il resta un moment allongé sur son lit à regarder le plafond, essayant d’enfin réussir à mettre au clair ses sentiments. Il finit par se souvenir de la remarque faite par son cousin et décida de faire une analyse de son premier crush qui s’avérait plus que nécessaire.

En y réfléchissant, il se souvenait bien qu’il n’avait pas eu une attirance immédiate pour Dimitri car celle-ci avait mis du temps à se mettre en place, cela à force de faire connaissance à Derdriu puis de discuter en ligne, faisant qu’à la longue, il avait fini par éprouver un profond attachement pour ce jeune homme dont il avait involontairement vu les traumatismes laissés par cet accident à Duscur. Quand son cousin avait exprimé ses doutes sur son orientation sexuelle, Claude lui avait proposé, peut-être un peu trop hâtivement, d’éclaircir ceux-ci par un baiser sur la bouche, une offre qui, après longue hésitation dû à leur lien de parenté – il était tout de même assez éloigné vu qu’ils n’étaient pas cousins au premier degré –, avait fini par accepter. L’expérience confirma à chacun ce qui les attirait et n’avait clairement pas aidé à le guérir de son crush. Cependant, il n’avait jamais éprouvé la moindre jalousie envers Dedue quand il s’était aperçu que c’était lui qui avait décroché le cœur de Dimitri, il était même heureux de les voir ensemble, trouvant mignons cette façon si tendre qu’ils avaient de se montrer leur affection…

Soudain, l’image de Lorenz lui faisant un baisemain avant de lui réciter un poème s’imposa à son esprit et, si à une époque il aurait légèrement pouffé de rire vu la nature conflictuelle de leur relation, à présent, l’idée le faisait rougir… et lui donnait furieusement l’envie de mettre la main sur un de ces carnets pour vérifier si, oui ou non, son camarade en avait écrit plusieurs à son sujet.

Il allait commencer à réfléchir à un plan pour réussir à en dérober un quand son oreille perçut des soupirs étouffés qui semblaient venir de quelque part dans l’appartement. Sa curiosité naturelle le poussa à se lever pour vérifier et, en quittant sa chambre, ceux-ci étaient plus audibles… et il sut immédiatement que cela venait du côté où dormaient Dimitri et Dedue quand il aperçut Edelgard qui, manifestement, avait voulu elle aussi vérifier cela.

—Je crois qu’ils ont mal fermé la porte, dit-elle à voix basse tandis qu’il entendit clairement la voix de son cousin gagner en intensité.

Ça c’était certain… et l’on pouvait aussi ajouter qu’ils avaient finalement décidé de ne pas attendre le mariage pour consommer pleinement leur union. Autant dire que le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, la jeune femme et lui avaient bien fait mine de ne pas savoir la cause du mal de gorge de Dimitri.

Leur quatrième année d’études commençait bien cette fois-ci, son cousin ayant repris les préparatifs du mariage – Elvira Gloucester leur avait fait une ristourne et les assistait à chaque étape, cela faisant qu’ils purent fixer la date à cet été tout en se concentrant sur l’ouverture du restaurant que Dedue allait tenir avec Ashe et qu’Edelgard comptait bien fréquenter régulièrement – et l’amour planant allègrement dans l’air – c’était assez logique vu que l’humeur générale était plus propice à cela, faisant qu’Hilda avait enfin réussi à aborder Marianne de façon romantique et obtenu des résultats et, face à l’ambiance plus gaie, même Hubert avait fini par céder vu qu’il avait enfin cessé de cacher le fait que la colocation entre lui et Ferdinand n’était plus d’ordre amical depuis un bon moment, ce dont certains comme Dorothea avaient suspecté être le cas vu la baisse de fréquence de leurs disputes depuis leur arrivée à Garreg Mach.

S’étant levé plus tôt pour méditer sur le toit, Claude avait vu son regard être captivé par les pissenlits qui avaient réussi à pousser dans les graviers, trouvant manifestement dans le sol de quoi subsister. Repensant au livre sur le langage des fleurs, plus particulièrement au charmant tableau se trouvant à la fin, il essaya de se remémorer la signification de cette fleur quand il entendit venir des pas… et il savait déjà que ça ne pouvait pas être Dimitri donc la seule personne possible était…

—Depuis quelle heure es-tu ici au juste ? demanda Lorenz qui, au son de sa voix, n’était pas si surpris de le trouver ici.

—Pas longtemps, répondit-il en restant assis en tailleur sur sa couverture, le regard vert fixé sur les pétales jaune des fleurs face à lui. J’avais entendu Annette dire l’autre jour qu’on pouvait faire un vœu en soufflant sur ces fleurs…

—Quand ils ont fait leurs graines, oui. Plus il y a de graines qui restent attachées à la fleur, plus il y a d’années à attendre avant que le dit-vœu se réalise.

Ah, ça y est, il se souvenait… Il dut cependant se retenir de sourire pour ne pas se trahir, surtout qu’en plus, il pouvait voir, du coin de l’œil, l’un de ces carnets qu’il convoitait tant – nul doute que son cher camarade était venu ici pour en noircir quelques pages.

—Intéressant… fit Claude avant de cueillir l’une des fleurs puis se lever, faisant tourner la fleur entre ses doigts.

Durant une dizaine de secondes, aucun mot ne fut prononcé, les seuls sons qu’ils percevaient étant ceux de la ville qui s’éveillait petit à petit. Puis, sur ce qui pourrait s’apparenter à un coup de tête mais qui, en fait avait été bien calculé en à peine une fraction de secondes, il se plaça devant Lorenz et glissa la fleur dans la poche de sa chemise.

—Cadeau ! s’exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. Je vais aller voir si les autres sont debout. Salut !

Sur ces paroles, il laissa son camarade seul sur le toit, lui jetant un dernier regard pour constater que son geste l’avait comme figé sur place, ses oreilles ayant pris une teinte carmine qui confirma ce qu’il avait déjà deviné depuis un moment. A présent, il devait trouver un moyen de pouvoir lire un de ces carnets sans s’attirer les foudres de Lorenz et, vu le jeu que celui-ci avait mis en place à base de messages cachés via des fleurs, il avait bien envie de le poursuivre… et voir sur quoi cela allait aboutir.


	3. Azalée blanche ou rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude décide de passer, cela n'était pas sans perturber Lorenz qui ne sait plus sur quel pied danser...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà enfin la suite (je ne pouvais pas la mettre en ligne avant d'avoir mis le sixième chapitre de la coloc) mais attention : je n'ai pas terminé d'écrire la partie 4 et de toute manière, elle n'aurait pas été publiée ce mois-ci vu que le Fluri Week (fandom Tales of Vesperia) commence le 30 novembre.
> 
> Je vais faire de mon mieux pour finir cette fic cette année (et pas passer mon temps sur Among Us ou autre jeu de ma longue liste de jeux à faire).
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Ces derniers jours avant d’aller se coucher ainsi qu’à son réveil, Lorenz avait l’impression que quelque chose était… différent, cela sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ce fut en voulant ranger son dernier carnet avec les autres qu’il réalisa avec effroi ce qui avait causé ce sentiment : celui qu’il avait terminé un an plus tôt et dont la couverture représentait des tournesols dans un vase aux teintes bleu roi avait disparu… et le pire était qu’il contenait exclusivement des poèmes sur Claude, soit des textes qu’il tenait ABSOLUMENT à garder secrets. Autant dire qu’il n’était vraiment pas tranquille en cet instant précis.

—HILDA ! hurla-t-il en quittant sa chambre pour retrouver la jeune femme qui fabriquait un collier au salon, la faisant sursauter. Tu as touché à mes carnets ?!

—Je suis pas entrée dans ta chambre depuis que t’as voulu que je t’aide pour te coiffer, répondit-elle en faisant la moue, ramassant au passage la pince plate qui lui avait échappé des mains. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi j’aurais touché à ça.

—Parce que tu es la seule capable de te servir sans prévenir dans cet appartement. Marianne et Lysi demandent toujours la permission.

—Ah oui… Mais je te rappelle qu’on reçoit souvent, surtout depuis qu’enfin, on peut espérer avoir une année sans drames à répétition.

Lorenz allait répliquer quand, soudain, il réalisa avec horreur qui aurait été capable de venir se servir dans sa chambre et venait régulièrement ici, surtout depuis ces dernières semaines : Claude. La simple idée que celui-ci ait lu ne serait-ce qu’un seul de ses poèmes le fit pâlir avec force, surtout qu’en plus, certains étaient à teneur plus sensuelles que d’autres et rien que d’y penser le fit rougir de façon brutale.

—Ne me dit pas que dedans se trouvait les poèmes érotiques que t’as écrit sur Claude ? questionna Hilda qui, manifestement, était partagée entre l’inquiétude et l’hilarité.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, Lorenz retourna tout l’appartement à la recherche du fameux carnet, cela en se permettant même de vérifier les poubelles et les sacs contenants tout ce qui était à mettre au recyclage, sans succès. Sa panique grandissante, il envisagea de plus en plus le pire, cela jusqu’à ce que Lysithea, agacée de le voir courir partout et fouiller tous les placards, fini par lui dire de plutôt vérifier s’il ne l’avait pas tout simplement mis dans son sac par erreur… ce qui, après qu’il ait jeté un œil, s’avéra effectivement être le cas. Il s’excusa auprès de ses colocataires pour toute l’agitation qu’il avait causée mais se demanda tout de même comment il avait pu se tromper ainsi. Peut-être un moment d’égarement de sa part…

Sauf que ce qu’il ignorait, c’était que ses doutes étaient bel et bien fondés car, à son insu, Claude s’était, quelques jours plus tôt, introduit dans sa chambre, profitant que Marianne soit en train de prendre le thé avec Dimitri et Dedue pour qu’elle ne puisse pas réaliser qu’il mettait un peu plus de temps que nécessaire pour sortir les poubelles. Il avait bien calculé son coup, sachant qu’Edelgard était occupée par ses fonctions, que Lysithea étudiait avec Annette et que Lorenz était au salon de thé avec sa mère, il n’avait eu qu’à prendre le double des clés qui leur avait été confié pour s’introduire chez ses voisins et, sans attendre, foncer dans la chambre de son camarade pour se servir – par précaution, il n’avait subtilisé qu’un seul carnet afin que le vol ne soit pas trop aisé à repérer – avant de rentrer chez lui comme si de rien n’était, son butin bien caché sous son sweat. La nuit venu, il avait commencé à en lire le contenu… et c’était tant supérieur à ses espérances que, rouge d’embarras, il l’avait brutalement fermé afin de prendre quelques minutes pour se remettre de ses émotions. Quand son trouble fut un peu apaisé, il jugea préférable de prendre toutes les pages en photo avec son téléphone avant, le lendemain matin en cours, de glisser l’objet du délit dans le sac de Lorenz pendant que celui-ci était concentré sur le cours d’Hanneman.

Bien entendu, le ramdam que son camarade avait causé en cherchant le dit carnet était arrivé à ses oreilles via Hilda le lendemain, peu après une séance au sauna de Garreg Mach, et celle-ci, fine observatrice, n’avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre que ses réactions à cette nouvelle manquaient quelque peu de naturel…

—Tu l’avais volé ce carnet, n’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle bien que, vu son expression, elle savait déjà la réponse à cette question. T’as le double des clés de chez nous et tes colocataires sont trop occupés pour te surveiller en ce moment donc t’as forcément réussi à faire ton coup sans que personne te vois faire et ça expliquerait que le carnet était dans son sac de cours car c’était le truc le plus facile d’accès pour toi pour le restituer discrètement.

—Pourquoi donc aurais-je voulu lui piquer son carnet au juste ? répliqua-t-il avec légèreté avant de constater que la jeune femme allait le frapper s’il niait un peu trop sa culpabilité évidente. Bon, d’accord, c’était moi… Cela fait un moment que j’avais repéré qu’il écrivait des trucs dans ces carnets et je voulais jeter un œil, c’est tout.

—Et ? Ta curiosité a été satisfaite ?

A cette question, il sentit ses oreilles chauffer, repensant à toutes ces pages de poèmes le concernant qui passaient par toutes les émotions : la colère, la joie, la tristesse, l’admiration, l’amour… beaucoup d’amour d’ailleurs avec un vaste florilège de vers vantant sa personnalité, son esprit vif, certains de ses traits physiques – visiblement, Lorenz avait une préférence marquée pour ses yeux verts et son sourire… quand ce dernier n’était pas forcé – et même un poème qui était un peu plus osé que les autres – il suspectait que son camarade avait tenté ici d’aller vers l’érotisme mais que, faute probablement d’expérience dans le domaine et du fait qu’ils n’avaient pas forcément eu souvent le loisir de voir l’autre déshabillé, il n’avait pas osé aller plus loin que suggérer la nudité.

—… T’as donc enfin compris qu’il en pinçait pour toi depuis un bail, soupira Hilda, lui faisant réaliser qu’il avait pris un peu trop de temps pour répondre. Pas trop tôt…

—… Depuis quand tu sais cela au juste ? questionna Claude, très intéressé par le sujet.

—Je suspectais à fond le truc depuis les vingt ans de Sylvain mais techniquement, j’avais eu des doutes en voyant comment il réagissait face aux charmantes fics sur toi et Dimitri. Je serais surprise d’être la seule à avoir remarqué ça d’ailleurs car la façon dont il te fixe est pas très discrète…

Comme un certain Yuri qui, vu l’individu, avait dû surveiller Lorenz en s’apercevant qu’ils avaient des vues sur la même personne et qui n’avait peut-être pas trop apprécié d’apprendre que son rival était présent à un certain enterrement et pas lui, ce qui, peut-être, avait joué sur leur rupture – cela restait de la pure hypothèse vu que son ex ne lui avait toujours fourni aucune explication pour leur séparation brutale. Et bien entendu, lui avait été trop bête pour voir plus tôt à quel point son analyse était faussée…

—Si ça peut te rassurer, il a été un moment dans le déni donc que tu sois passé à côté était logique, ajouta la jeune femme en jouant avec une des breloques de son bracelet. Et le connaissant, qu’il ne se soit pas déclaré n’est pas très surprenant. Lorenz est plus timide qu’il n’en a l’air et il s’est probablement dit, vu tes conquêtes passées, qu’il n’était pas du tout ton genre.

—Ce n’est pas impossible, oui…

Une idée commença à germer dans son crane mais pour cela, il allait avoir besoin d’un peu de planification… et de saisir certaines opportunités au moment où elles se présenteraient.

Ce matin, Lorenz avait décidé de s’installer sur le toit pour lire, ayant du mal à se concentrer avec la télé allumée – Hilda avait invité Marianne, Mercedes, Dorothea et Constance à venir regarder une comédie romantique avec elle, cela pendant que Lysithea était allée étudier avec Annette et Linhardt. S’il n’était pas tellement surpris d’y trouver Claude, c’était l’activité qu’il faisait qui le prit de court : sur ce qui était clairement un tapis fait pour la gymnastique, il se tenait en équilibre sur une jambe, l’autre étant pliée avec le pied contre le genou de sa jambe tendue tandis que ses mains étaient collées l’une contre l’autre devant son torse, le regard braqué vers l’horizon. Il lui fallu une dizaine de secondes pour réaliser que c’était en fait une position de yoga.

—Tiens ? Ce n’est pas vraiment tes heures, dit son camarade en changeant sa jambe d’appui. Sauf si tu me cherchais ?

—Je peux te retourner la remarque Claude, répliqua Lorenz en dépliant la couverture qu’il avait amenée. Et la seule chose que je cherchais était du calme pour lire. Les filles sont devant un film, une sorte de comédie romantique, et ne peuvent s’empêcher de le commenter, surtout les scènes qui leur paraissent les plus grotesques.

—Ah, pour ça que j’entendais glousser. Et je me suis mis là car Edelgard a réquisitionné le salon pour une réunion de travail avec Hubert et c’est le seul endroit avec assez d’espace et de calme pour faire du yoga.

Il avait quelque peu oublié que c’était un sport que pratiquait son délégué, certes seul mais le fait avait été mentionné plusieurs fois lors de sorties entre les Cerfs, surtout après qu’ils aient constaté avec admiration sa souplesse en le voyant toucher aisément le sol avec ses deux mains. C’était donc la première fois qu’il le voyait faire cette activité et porter ce pantalon de sport fluide… ou presque vu que cela soulignait tout de même son fessier dont il était forcé de détourner le regard pour ne pas se faire griller – il sentit une brève pointe de jalousie en se souvenant que Yuri, l’ex de son camarade, avait certainement souvent posé ses mains à cet endroit… et plus encore.

—J’en ai encore pour cinq minutes le temps de finir mon enchaînement, déclara Claude en passant sur une position au sol. Si ça te gêne pas d’attendre…

—C’était surtout du silence que je voulais, répliqua Lorenz en s’asseyant sur sa couverture. Tu ne me gênes pas pour lire.

Niveau bruit, il ne le dérangeait pas du tout et reprendre sa lecture de la biographie d’une ancienne impératrice d’Adrestia était aisé… mais son regard tendait à glisser quelques secondes vers son camarade, notant que le haut au col large qu’il portait dévoilait bien la naissance de ses épaules et, en glissant sur la gauche, fit tomber la manche, dévoilant pleinement la dite épaule… et une très vilaine cicatrice, comme une ancienne brûlure, dont il n’avait pas remarqué l’existence auparavant – il réalisa qu’habituellement, cette partie était couverte, y compris quand il faisait chaud ou à la plage.

—Qu’est-ce que tu t’es fait à l’épaule gauche au juste ? demanda-t-il, intrigué, faisant se figer son camarade. On dirait que tu t’es brûlé…

—Juste de l’huile qui avait giclé en cuisinant quand j’étais ado, répondit Claude d’une manière un peu étrange, comme si le sujet le mettait mal à l’aise, en remettant la manche de son haut en place.

La réponse serait crédible… si la brûlure se trouvait sur l’avant de l’épaule car, dans le cas présent, elle était sur le côté et sa forme était un peu curieuse pour être celle d’une éclaboussure… comme si la peau avait été en contact avec u-

—Je t’entends te creuser les méninges Lorenz, fit Claude, le sortant de ses pensées.

—Mes excuses mais je trouve tout de même que ta brûlure ressemble plus à une trace de ci-

En réalisant ce qu’il allait dire et ce que cela impliquait, Lorenz se tut, un frisson d’horreur remontant le long de son dos tandis qu’il voyait que son interlocuteur avait cessé ses figures de yoga, restant assis au sol, la tête baissée. Impossible de faire comme s’il n’avait rien vu car c’était une preuve nette que son camarade avait, par le passé, subit des choses qui étaient probablement graves – cela pourrait expliquer qu’il soit si évasif sur ce qu’il faisait exactement avant d’arriver à Fódlan et le fait qu’il restait réticent à être honnête sur ses origines réelles.

—C’est pour cela que tu as quitté Almyra ? demanda-t-il, voyant son délégué déglutir.

En toute honnêteté, Claude avait complètement oublié cette fichue cicatrice – la dernière fois qu’elle avait été évoquée était quand il avait fini par la montrer à Dimitri et Edelgard, le jour où il leur avait révélé la gravité du harcèlement qu’il avait subi avant de quitter son pays d’origine, et si certains de ses partenaires au lit l’avait remarquée, aucun n’avait cherché à le questionner dessus, surtout pas Yuri qui, de ce qu’il avait pu voir, avait des traces de scarifications sur les bras – on pouvait dire qu’ils s’étaient instinctivement mis d’accord pour ne pas interroger l’autre sur ce sujet. Il avait tellement le réflexe de la cacher, en même temps que celles dans son dos, qu’il avait fini par ne plus y faire attention, probablement parce qu’il commençait enfin à tourner la page sur tout ça. Là, le simple fait que quelqu’un l’ait vue le mit immédiatement sur ses gardes, ravivant brièvement le souvenir de ce jour où un des tarés de potes de son demi-frère lui avait écrasé sa cigarette sur son épaule en riant à gorge déployée, cela quelques minutes avant qu’il ne soit balancé à travers cette fenêtre.

Puis il se souvint qui était avec lui, la teneur des poèmes qu’il avait pu lire, et il se détendit, se rappelant que Lorenz n’était pas une menace, bien au contraire, et qu’il était juste inquiet pour lui…

—… Entres autres, admit-il difficilement. Ce n’est pas vraiment un sujet dont j’aime parler.

Il avait déjà eu du mal à l’avouer à Dimitri, le déclic s’étant fait quand son cousin lui avait avoué l’ampleur de ses démons. Celui-ci l’avait soutenu en silence pour en parler à Edelgard puis il n’avait pas tardé à comprendre que Dedue était au courant et que Petra, certainement en analysant ses réactions lors de leur première rencontre, avait compris par elle-même qu’il avait été victime de harcèlement et n’hésitait pas à lui ouvrir sa porte quand il en ressentait le besoin – le sentiment était mutuel tant il adorait celle qui était un peu comme sa petite sœur.

Heureusement, bien qu’ayant hésité un bref instant, Lorenz avait décidé de lâcher l’affaire pour cette fois, ce qui l’arrangeait car il ne s’était pas du tout préparé mentalement à aborder ce genre de sujet avec lui. Claude dévia donc la conversation sur le livre de son camarade qui était la biographie d’une impératrice d’Adrestia, sujet qui piqua son intérêt car il avait entendu dire que cette femme était encore très populaire dans l’ancien empire, cela bien que plus d’un siècle se soit écoulé depuis son assassinat et que son seul fait politique majeur semblait être le traité de paix avec Brigid et Dagda. Parce qu’il était curieux et aussi parce qu’il voulait titiller un peu Lorenz, il se mit à lire l’ouvrage par-dessus son épaule, se rapprochant sensiblement à chaque fois qu’une page était tournée – le parfum de rose que portait son camarade n’était pas désagréable, certainement parce qu’il n’en portait qu’une petite quantité qu’il avait assurément déposée dans le creux de ses poignets ou sur son cou, faisant que la fragrance était perceptible sans agresser les narines.

—Tu es trop près… fit Lorenz qui évitait clairement son regard, la raison étant probablement le fait que seuls quelques millimètres les séparaient et que cela l’affectait grandement vu la teinte bien rouge de ses oreilles. Je te sens respirer contre ma nuque et c’est très désagréable !

—Pourtant, je me suis lavé les dents tout à l’heure, répliqua Claude sur un ton joueur, le tout en soufflant dans sa main pour essayer de sentir sa propre haleine.

—Ce n’est pas le problème ! C’est juste… que…

—Juste que ?

Le visage rouge écarlate, Lorenz se retrouva incapable de poursuivre se phrase… et quitta très vite les lieux, laissant sa couverture derrière lui. Claude, quant à lui, fit brièvement la moue en constatant que son intéressante lecture s’en était allée avant de soupirer, s’allongeant sur son tapis de yoga tout en profitant du parfum de rose qui planait encore dans l’air.

Plusieurs jours durant, Lorenz essaya d’esquiver son délégué autant que possible, cela pour essayer d’éviter des situations gênantes où il risquerait de se déclarer sans le vouloir… ce qui était compliqué car il avait l’impression que celui-ci était partout à la fois, ce qui était très ennuyeux – ce n’était pas totalement illogique dans le sens où depuis le dernier drame en date, il ne semblait plus du tout intéressé par l’idée de mettre fin à son célibat et traînait quasi exclusivement avec ceux de leur promotion. Du coup, il en était venu à aller se cacher dans le salon de thé ouvert par sa mère – celui-ci était géré de main de maître par des employés qu’elle avait triés sur le volet, certains d’entre eux ayant des origines Almyroises – et, par extension, était très au courant de l’avancée des préparatifs du mariage de Dimitri avec Dedue.

—Vous vous mariez la semaine de l’anniversaire de Claude ? réalisa-t-il en entendant la date où aurait lieu la cérémonie. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait à cette période…

—Malheureusement, c’est le plus tôt qui nous est possible et où les conditions sont optimales car autrement, il faudra attendre l’année prochaine ou faire la cérémonie à Faerghus cet automne sans certitude que tout le monde puisse se déplacer vu le climat local, précisa sa mère en revérifiant ce qui devait être la liste des convives. Ce créneau s’est libéré le mois précédent et c’était l’occasion où jamais, surtout que la salle de réception est déjà toute trouvée et aisée à réserver bien qu’il va falloir la décorer en très peu de temps.

—De plus, Claude est au courant, ajouta Dimitri, venu seul ce jour car son compagnon était concentré sur l’ouverture prochaine de son restaurant. Il a même insisté pour que nous choisissions cette date.

—Il a eu raison de le faire. Rien ne dit que l’année prochaine, les conditions eus été meilleures que maintenant vu la place disponible dans les hôtels. D’ailleurs, il va falloir voir le placement des invités durant les festivités…

Ce mariage était plutôt petit comparé à ce que sa mère avait l’habitude de gérer mais une partie des convives, même si certains ne seraient certainement là que pour le vin d’honneur, étaient conviés pour raisons quelques peu politiques – c’était le cas du père de Marianne et de certains cadres de l’entreprise dont Edelgard tenait fermement les rênes. Pour des raisons pratiques et, certainement à cause des événements tragiques ayant eu lieu auparavant, le mariage allait se faire à Garreg Mach, cela bien que certains codes de Faerghus et de Duscur seraient respectés, notamment au niveau vestimentaire pour les mariés – vu les températures estivales, bien que Dimitri allait certainement porter du blanc, il allait devoir renoncer à la traditionnelle cape de fourrure tandis que Dedue allait certainement porter une écharpe aux couleurs de Duscur brodée à la main. En revanche, les mariés étant de confessions différentes, la cérémonie sera purement civile mais il n’était pas exclu, plus tard, de réfléchir à se marier religieusement – Seteth s’était proposé pour le faire le moment venu mais, cette année, il avait allégé son emploi du temps pour s’occuper de Sitri, la fille qu’il avait eue avec Byleth.

Lorsque sa mère s’absenta pour aller téléphoner à un fournisseur, Lorenz repensa sans le vouloir à cette cicatrice sur l’épaule de Claude et ce qu’elle pouvait impliquer… et il réalisa qu’il était avec une personne parfaitement capable de le renseigner.

—Mes excuses Dimitri pour amener ce sujet mais une chose me… perturbe depuis quelques jours, dit-il, attirant sur lui l’attention de son interlocuteur. Je suis tombé sur Claude quand il était sur le toit pour faire ses exercices quand j’ai noté une… marque curieuse sur son épaule, comme une vieille brûlure.

—Je vois de quoi il s’agit, déclara Dimitri dont l’œil s’assombrit. Cela date d’avant sa venue à Fódlan.

—Je l’avais deviné… Mais cette marque et la façon dont il a réagit… Que subissait-il exactement à Almyra ?

A sa question, il vit Dimitri fermer son œil durant quelques secondes, prenant une profonde inspiration avant d’expirer doucement.

—Rien de bon, répondit finalement le jeune homme en le fixant avec gravité. El et moi avions tous les deux noté qu’il parlait très peu de choses personnelles, surtout sur son passé. Un jour, nous avons suspecté qu’il nous cachait quelque chose de très grave quand nous avons vu par accident un message qu’il venait de recevoir et El a saisi une occasion de fouiller son téléphone. C’est là que nous avons eu de gros soupçons sur ce qu’il subissait et, suite à un conseil de Dedue, j’ai réussi à le faire parler… et ce n’était pas très agréable à entendre. De ce que j’en sais, nous sommes très peu à connaitre les détails, soit El, Petra, Dedue et moi-même. Je ne pense pas qu’il ait tout raconté à Judith ou à ses parents vu la… nature du problème.

—C’était horrible à ce point-là ? questionna Lorenz qui ne cachait pas son inquiétude.

—C’e-

—Assez pour qu’il veuille se protéger, répondit la voix de sa mère, les faisant tous deux sursauter en réalisant qu’elle était déjà revenue et qu’elle les avaient entendus. Je comprends que tu sois inquiet pour lui mon chéri mais il serait mieux que tu lui pose directement la question de la bonne manière si tu ne veux pas le faire fuir.

Rouge de gêne, Lorenz essaya de nier tout intérêt pour Claude mais il se mit à bafouiller bien malgré lui avant de se mordre la langue, lui arrachant un petit gémissement de douleur. Comprenant que c’était peine perdue, il se fit tout petit sur sa chaise, honteux, et suivit d’une oreille la suite de l’avancée des préparatifs du mariage.

Peu après l’anniversaire de Sylvain, Claude était en grande réflexion, surtout face à la date fatidique qui approchait à grands pas et qu’il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’ignorer : l’anniversaire de Lorenz.

Les années précédentes, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que son camarade en avait fait grand cas, surtout durant leur première année à Garreg Mach où la date fut littéralement oubliée, le concerné n’étant pas au mieux de sa forme – c’était dommage en soit car c’était l’année de ses vingt ans, soit une date qui aurait mérité une fête digne de ce nom, mais étrangement, il n’avait jamais cherché à rattraper la chose. Les deux années suivantes n’avaient pas été mémorables non plus à ce niveau, cela à se demander si Lorenz s’en souciait réellement, ce qui était un peu étonnant vu qui était sa mère car, pour son fils unique qu’elle adorait tant, elle aurait été capable de lui organiser une fête grandiose en un temps record – d’ailleurs, autant Lorenz pouvait beaucoup parler de l’anniversaire d’une personne de leur promotion, cherchant en général à trouver le cadeau le plus adapté, autant il semblait totalement se ficher du sien, cela alors qu’il était pourtant connu pour aimer se mettre en avant quand il en avait l’occasion.

Face à ce fait des plus troublants, il décida d’interroger les deux personnes les plus susceptibles de le renseigner pour un prix raisonnable et, pour éviter d’éveiller les soupçons d’observateurs extérieurs, il convia aussi Petra qui, il le savait, était plus que capable de garder un secret avec, en plus, un bon instinct – elle avait déjà perçu des choses qui lui avaient totalement échappées au premier coup d’œil donc elle était parfaite pour l’aider si nécessaire.

—Toi, tu veux quelque chose… comprit Lysithea en le voyant ouvrir la grande boite de gâteaux qu’il avait amenée avec lui.

—J’avoue penser la même chose, ajouta Ferdinand en humant le parfum du thé fumé qui lui avait été offert. Surtout qu’en plus, Hubert est absent aujourd’hui.

Effectivement, Claude avait bien choisi son jour et le lieu, soit l’appartement de Ferdinand et Hubert, un jour où ce dernier était en pleine réunion avec Edelgard, Felix et Sylvain chez ces deux derniers concernant le travail à priori donc ils étaient tranquilles pour deux bonnes heures – quoique en soit, si Hubert revenait à l’improviste et entendait leur conversation, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose vu que son compagnon n’aurait certainement aucun mal à le convaincre de tenir sa langue sur ce sujet précis.

—Je ne le nie pas, confirma Claude tandis que leur hôte leur servit le thé pomme et cannelle qu’il venait de préparer. Mais rassurez-vous, je souhaite juste un renseignement que vous êtes peut-être les plus à même de me fournir, rien de plus.

—J’ai du mal à voir ce que nous avons en co- commença Lysithea en prenant la part de sachertorte qu’elle s’apprêtait à entamer quand elle stoppa son geste. Oh mais oui… Lorenz.

—Que pouvons-nous savoir le concernant qui t’intéresse tant ? questionna Ferdinand en servant un gâteau mangue-coco à Petra. Il n’est pas la personne la plus secrète d’entre nous il me semble.

Si l’on exceptait une collection de carnets de poèmes dont il ne partageait pas le contenu – Claude connaissait à présent par cœur ceux qu’il avait pu prendre en photo avec son téléphone et certains d’entre eux le troublait encore grandement.

—C’est justement ce que j’espère, déclara-t-il après avoir pris le seul baba au rhum de la boite. Son anniversaire est dans peu de temps et j’ai réalisé qu’étrangement, il semblait ne jamais s’en soucier alors que je sais qu’il note toutes les dates importantes et que lorsque c’est l’anniversaire de l’un d’entre nous, il met toujours un point d’honneur à ne pas le rater. Aurait-il un complexe lié à son âge ou je passe à côté de quelque chose le concernant ?

—Il a pas de complexe sur le fait de vieillir, répondit tout de suite Lysithea après avoir déjà englouti la moitié de sa part de gâteau. Cependant, j’admets avoir dû déjà le bousculer par le passé sur ce sujet mais en général, il ne le fête pas. Hilda avait déjà tenté y a deux ans de faire un truc juste entre nous quatre à l’appartement quand elle a réalisé qu’on avait raté ses vingt ans mais quand elle a vu qu’il ne considérait pas ce jour comme spécial et qu’il préférait largement nous inviter au restaurant plutôt qu’on lui offre quelque chose, elle a lâché l’affaire.

—C’est quand même étonnant vu le métier de sa mère car j’aurais pensé qu’elle chercherait à organiser une grande fête pour nous en mettre plein la vue, surtout vu comme elle adore son fils.

—Pareil mais ils font presque rien du tout pour ce jour chez les Gloucester, je l’ai constaté de mes propres yeux. La seule fois où ils ont marqué cette date, c’était au restaurant et j’étais invitée avec mes parents. Je peux attester qu’il n’y a eu ni gâteau à partager, ni bougies à souffler. Juste Lorenz qui tenait à ce que je passe un bon moment et qui a bien insisté pour que je me fasse plaisir sans m’inquiéter du prix.

Bizarre ça… Se pourrait-il qu’il n’aimait tout simplement pas cette date ? Ce ne serait pas impossible, Claude lui-même ayant eu du mal avec les fêtes d’anniversaires vu qu’à Almyra, il se retrouvait souvent seul avec son parrain ce jour-là faute d’amis – les premiers anniversaires qu’il avait vraiment pu apprécier étaient ceux qu’il avait fêté à Fódlan, entouré de personnes qu’il aimait et qui passaient un bon moment. Mais cela restait très étrange car entre un père qui possédait plusieurs casinos et une mère organisatrice d’évènements, il devrait pourtant vouloir leur en mettre plein la vue, surtout vu sa rivalité avec Sylvain dont l’anniversaire était avant le sien – il était certes vrai que ses deux camarades se prenaient moins la tête qu’avant mais il leur arrivait toujours de se disputer pour des broutilles.

—Toi avoir idée Ferdinand ? questionna Petra qui, manifestement, avait noté que le jeune homme semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

—Cela se pourrait… répondit le concerné avec une certaine gravité. Nous sommes d’accord qu’il est né le treize de ce mois ?

—Tout à fait, confirma Lysithea avant de prendre une bouchée de son gâteau.

—C’est bien ce que je craignais.

Ils virent le jeune homme sortir son téléphone de la poche de sa veste, cherchant visiblement quelque chose à l’intérieur et, au bout d’une minute à peine, il fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer, posant l’appareil sur la table.

—Oui, il n’y a plus de doute sur ce point, déclara Ferdinand dont le regard exprimait une profonde mélancolie. Pour que vous compreniez tous, sachez que si je ne connais vraiment Lorenz que depuis quelques années, notre première rencontre avait eu lieu quand nous étions enfants car nos mères étaient d’excellentes amies, au point que chacune était la marraine de l’enfant de l’autre. Malheureusement, un… événement a fait que nous nous sommes perdus de vue durant une longue période et il s’était justement produit il y a bientôt quinze ans, le treize de ce mois.

—Quelque chose de grave visiblement, en conclut Claude avant de se souvenir de la conversation que sa mère avait eue avec Elvira lors de l’enterrement de son grand-père. Ta mère ne s’appellerait pas Céleste à tout hasard ?

—Exact. Elle était originaire de Leicester puis a épousé mon père qui lui a offert tout ce qu’elle pouvait désirer, cela même si ses demandes étaient plus que modestes. Elle écrivait beaucoup de lettres à ma marraine, au moins une par semaine vu la quantité qu’elle gardait dans son bureau.

La façon dont il parlait d’elle était pleine d’émotion… mais surtout, c’était au passé et non au présent, faisant qu’il n’était, malheureusement, pas difficile de deviner la suite.

—Elle est morte le treize de ce mois, conclut aisément Claude, voyant ses soupçons se confirmer quand Ferdinand se mit à déglutir. L’anniversaire de Lorenz coïncide avec celui de la mort de ta mère…

—Tout à fait, confirma son interlocuteur avec tristesse tandis que Petra s’était rapprochée de leur camarade pour lui tenir la main avec douceur. Ma mère avait toujours eu un cœur fragile et, la dernière fois où les Gloucester nous ont rendu visite, elle était plus fatiguée que d’ordinaire. Elle était allée s’allonger dans sa chambre pour faire une courte sieste mais malheureusement, elle ne s’est jamais réveillée…

Et quand on savait que Lorenz était un sensible… Ce n’était qu’une hypothèse mais il était fort probable que, bien qu’il n’était pas directement concerné, cela l’ait suffisamment affecté lui ou bien sa propre mère pour qu’il préfère ne plus fêter son anniversaire – en soit, cela pouvait expliquer certains aspects du personnage, notamment pourquoi il était naturellement plus prévenant envers Lysithea qui avait eu de gros soucis de santé par le passé ou envers Marianne qu’il prenait toujours soin à ne pas embarrasser, surtout lors de conversations de groupe où il s’asseyait souvent à côté d’elle quand Hilda ne le pouvait pas. Il n’était du coup guère étonnant qu’il passe cette date sous silence, surtout qu’il n’était probablement pas le seul à le faire vu l’attitude de Ferdinand – Lorenz serait tout à fait capable de renoncer à son anniversaire pour ne pas blesser un ami proche en lui ravivant de mauvais souvenirs.

A la lumière de ces nouveaux éléments, il devenait vital qu’il revoit ses plans…

Étrangement, Lorenz trouvait Claude moins envahissant depuis que Dimitri avait confirmé ses soupçons… et aussi parce que l’individu était assez occupé car une compétition de tir à l’arc était prévue à la fin du mois, faisant qu’il était souvent en train de s’entraîner avec Bernadetta, Leonie, Ignatz ou Petra – Ashe étant pris avec Dedue pour le restaurant, il avait dû quitter le club à regret. Ainsi, il avait pu écrire une nouvelle série de poèmes sur ce personnage des plus complexes sans être dérangé, faisant qu’il avait dû s’acheter un nouveau carnet vierge, le précédent ayant été complété la veille.

Ce jour-là, se sentant d’humeur morose, il envisageait de prendre un thé puis d’aller éventuellement voir un film quand leur délégué insista pour une sortie à la fête foraine qui s’était installée en ville, une proposition accueillie avec une joie intense par les Cerfs d’or – ce n’était guère étonnant vu que certains étaient restés de grands enfants, même s’ils refusaient de l’admettre. Il se résigna donc à suivre tout ce petit monde, n’hésitant pas à proposer un détour par la banque, idée vite approuvée par Hilda qui était un peu juste niveau monnaie.

Une fois sur place, il s’avéra assez vite que le plus excité d’entre eux était Claude, son regard vert brillant clairement de l’envie d’essayer toutes les attractions et il n’eut aucun mal à convaincre Leonie de le suivre dans les manèges à sensations fortes – Lorenz avait intérieurement soupiré de soulagement en voyant que leur camarade n’insistait pas quand il voyait que l’un d’eux ne voulait pas tenter une attraction précise. Sans surprise, Lysithea se tenait loin de la maison hantée, préférant clairement tourner autour d’un stand qui vendait des confiseries tandis qu’Hilda, ayant trouvé une sorte de jeu de course de chevaux où il fallait jeter une balle pour faire avancer son cheval, avait convaincu Ignatz de tenter sa chance avec elle et Marianne… et tous furent surpris de voir cette dernière remporter le jeu ainsi qu’une peluche de lion. Bien entendu, il participa lui aussi aux attractions, suivant le groupe dans le dédale de vitres – Ignatz en était sorti le premier, leur permettant ainsi, via le cri qu’il a poussé, de savoir que le forain agitait une tarentule en plastique à quiconque sortait du labyrinthe – ou dans les autos tamponneuses où leur cher délégué avait été pris pour cible par Lysithea suite à un commentaire qui lui attira l’ire de la cadette – Marianne était restée sur le côté, heureusement, car elle aurait pu être, comme lui et Hilda, un dommage collatéral. Ils avaient aussi fait de nombreux stands où il était possible de gagner des prix, Leonie et Claude prenant grand plaisir à se défier dessus – Lorenz faillit faire une attaque quand le forain tandis à son délégué un emballage contenant une paire de menottes à fourrure léopard et que ce dernier dit innocemment qu’il les avaient déjà en sa possession, faisant qu’il reçu un autre prix à la place.

Vint le dernier tour de manège, celui de la grande roue. Hilda ayant exigée d’être seule avec Marianne et les nacelles n’étant pas très grandes, il fallut choisir qui allait avec qui… ce qui fut facilité lorsque Raphael décida de ne pas monter, tout comme Ignatz, chacun soulignant qu’il fallait que quelqu’un garde les prix qu’ils avaient gagnés, puis quand Lysithea et Leonie déclarèrent que cela ne les intéressaient pas – vu que la cadette de la bande en était à la moitié de sa barbe à papa, nul doute qu’elle voulait la terminer les deux pieds sur le plancher des vaches. Du coup, il ne restait que lui et…

—Bon, il semblerait que ça ne laisse que nous deux, souligna Claude que la situation semblait amuser. Sauf si tu as le vertige bien sûr.

Dans sa tête, Lorenz jurerait entendre une petite voix lui dire que ça puait le coup fumeux… et il aurait tendance à la croire vu le personnage mais il avait aussi la certitude que son délégué voulait vraiment profiter des attractions jusqu’au dernier moment et, dans un soupir résigné, il accepta, cela en essayant de ne pas penser qu’il allait être seul là-haut avec son crush… ce qui fut un échec vu qu’il sentait ses oreilles chauffer en montant dans la nacelle.

Il s’installa à l’opposé de Claude, évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard pour se concentrer sur le fait qu’ils prenaient de la hauteur, observant leurs camarades restés au sol s’éloigner de plus en plus. Quand la roue se stoppa un instant pour faire descendre certains de ses passagers, il risqua un coup d’œil vers son camarade… et le regretta aussitôt quand il s’aperçut que celui-ci le fixait avec son intense regard émeraude, le poussant à vite détourner les yeux.

—Plutôt chouette comme fête d’anniversaire, tu ne trouves pas ?

… Voilà donc où était l’entourloupe. Il aurait dû s’en douter…

—Cette date n’a rien de bien passionnant, déclara Lorenz dont la gêne s’était atténuée, remplacée par une pointe d’agacement. Et j’espère sincèrement que vous n’avez pas prévu de gâteau !

—Après prise de renseignements, je me suis vu forcé d’annuler la grande pièce montée avec un strip-teaseur à l’intérieur, fit innocemment Claude, lui arrachant un hoquet choqué. Je plaisante. Promis, ça se limitait à la fête foraine.

—C’est dans ton intérêt Claude ! Et puis le choix du lieu… A ta façon de te comporter tout du long, je jurerai que tu n’as jamais mis les pieds dans ce genre d’endroit auparavant !

—Probablement parce que c’est le cas.

En entendant cela, Lorenz ne cacha pas son incrédulité. Almyra interdisait-il les fêtes foraines pour que son délégué n’ait pas eu d’occasion de s’y rendre avant ce jour ? Et depuis qu’il était à Fódlan, n’avait-il eu aucune occasion ?

—Comment cela se fait-il ? questionna-t-il, curieux. Ce genre d’endroit n’existait-il donc pas là où tu as grandi ?

—Il y en avait une chaque printemps, oui, répondit Claude qui tourna son regard vert en direction du panorama à leur disposition. Seulement, mes parents ne pouvaient pas m’y emmener, mon parrain non plus et… disons plus simplement que personne ne pouvait ou ne voulait m’y accompagner donc j’avais laissé tomber. Et de ce que j’en ai vu, tu avais l’air de t’amuser tout de même.

—Certes… C’était effectivement une bonne journée.

La grande roue se remit à bouger avant de s’arrêter de nouveau, les plaçant cette fois tout en haut de celle-ci et leur donnant pleine vue sur la fête foraine et une partie de la ville. Au loin, il était aisé de reconnaître le monastère, construit sur les hauteurs et étant le point le plus haut des environs. En observant son camarade, Lorenz vit ses yeux briller face à ce spectacle et il ne put dissimuler le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

—Ce n’est pas la plus haute grande roue que j’ai pu voir, commenta-t-il, attirant sur lui l’attention de son délégué. Il y a une foire permanente près de chez moi, le Prater, et sa grande roue est plus grande que celle-ci.

—Vraiment ? fit Claude, l’air intéressé. Dois-je en conclure que tu es en fait un habitué des fêtes foraines ? Qui l’eut cru…

Quand il était plus jeune, il y allait souvent oui, surtout parce que grâce à son père qui y possédait un petit casino, il avait un accès gratuit au petit train qui faisait le tour du vaste parc où était cette fête foraine ainsi qu’au théâtre et à certaines attractions – il en avait fait profiter plusieurs fois Lysithea qui adorait l’un des restaurants sur place car ils servaient d’excellents desserts. Depuis son entrée à Garreg Mach, il n’y était pas retourné et il devait admettre que le lieu lui manquait un peu.

Leur tour de grande roue se poursuivit tranquillement, chacun commentant les bâtiments qu’ils arrivaient à distinguer à cette hauteur, essayant de reconnaître des lieux qu’ils connaissaient – ils avaient réussi à repérer un des immeubles de leur rue, très reconnaissable avec sa façade plus sombre qui tirait légèrement vers le bleu – tout en admirant la vue dégagée autour d’eux qui montraient les nombreuses zones verdoyantes ainsi que les reliefs présents.

Une fois tous revenus en bas, voyant l’heure, Lorenz leur proposa de les inviter au salon de thé, une idée fortement plébiscitée par la majorité et, après avoir réussi à caser tous leurs prix dans le coffre de sa voiture et de la camionnette de Raphael – il l’avait achetée d’occasion à Alois qui lui avait fait un bon prix –, ils se retrouvèrent tous là-bas et, sans réelle surprise, tombèrent sur Dimitri et Dedue qui étaient en pleine discussion avec sa mère – il était à noter cependant que Mercedes était présente, peut-être pour les aider à choisir le menu. En les apercevant, leurs amis les saluèrent et les laissèrent s’installer deux tables plus loin.

—Je ne sais pas pour vous mais ça fait du bien de ne plus voir qui vous savez courir partout car il veut TOUT essayer, lança Hilda après qu’ils eut commandé. N’est-ce pas Claude ?

—Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, nia le concerné alors que tous savaient que c’était la vérité. Lysi n’a pourtant pas fait tous les stands de sucreries que je sache…

—Fait très attention à ce que tu vas sortir toi… menaça Lysithea dont le regard promettait mille souffrances à leur délégué.

—Essayez si possible de ne pas en venir aux mains ou aux pieds je vous prie, fit Lorenz qui regrettait amèrement d’être assis entre ces deux-là. Et encore moins de jeter des objets ! C’est un lieu public ici et qui appartient à ma famille !

—J’suis de l’avis de Lorenz, le soutint Leonie avec Ignatz et Raphael qui levèrent la main. Ce serait pas cool envers lui et j’crois pas que l’un d’nous veut se faire virer d’ici.

—CERTAINEMENT PAS ! s’exclamèrent Hilda et Lysithea au même instant, attirant quelques regards sur eux.

—D’accord, d’accord… fit Claude dont le regard quitta la table de Dimitri. On ne joue pas avec la nourriture et on évite de se frapper mutuellement à l’intérieur, même si c’est mérité.

Moui… Lorenz allait quand même garder une vigilance sur les possibles tentatives de coups de pieds sous la table car vu les personnages, cela risquait fort de se produire.

Quand il se leva pour aller se laver les mains aux toilettes, il nota qu’apparemment, sa mère avait terminé, Mercedes allant rejoindre les autres Cerfs – c’était un soulagement en soit car sa simple présence pouvait en inciter certains à être sages. En sortant des toilettes, il vit que Dimitri et Dedue s’étaient ajoutés, le premier écoutant avec un certain amusement son cousin qui parlait avec de grands gestes.

—… et si Ignatz n’avait pas trouvé la sortie en premier, aucun de nous n’aurait su ce qui l’attendait ! s’exclama Claude dont le regard vert brillait de joie. Mais même en le sachant, Hilda a crié.

—J’te signale que tu poussais l’araignée vers moi ! râla la concernée en menaçant leur délégué du poing. T’es un vrai gamin quand tu t’y mets ! Je ne comprends pas comment Dedue et toi arrivez à le supporter au quotidien !

—L’habitude certainement, répondit Dimitri avec amusement. Et puis El et moi l’avons élevé dans un cadre peut-être un peu trop strict à son goût pour qu’il ressente un tel besoin de se dépenser…

Cette remarque fit faire la moue à Claude durant un bref instant, amusant grandement Hilda et Leonie. La scène fit aussi sourire Lorenz quand, en sentant une main sur son épaule, il réalisa que sa mère était à côté de lui.

—Tu as passé une bonne journée mon chéri ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

—Excellente maman, répondit-il sans hésitation, des paroles qui firent visiblement plaisir à cette femme qui l’aimait tant.

—J’en suis ravie. Va retrouver tes amis et profite-en.

Le sous-entendu était assez limpide pour lui : savourer le moment présent tant que ceux qu’il aimait étaient à ses côtés car il était impossible de savoir ce qu’il allait arriver demain. Même s’il avait définitivement renoncé aux fêtes d’anniversaire classique pour lui, voir ceux auxquels il tenait sourire et être heureux était un très beau cadeau à ses yeux car il n’y avait rien de plus précieux et irremplaçables que de tels souvenirs – il nota dans un coin de sa tête de ne surtout pas oublier de téléphoner à son père et à sa grand-mère ce soir pour prendre des nouvelles, cela bien qu’il en avait déjà régulièrement.

En reportant son attention sur la table où se trouvaient ses camarades, il croisa le regard de Claude qui, manifestement, les avaient observés… et qui, suite à une remarque d’Hilda, se tourna vite vers elle pour protester sur une vague histoire d’aspirateur. Cependant, il donna par mégarde un coup de coude à Dimitri, lui faisant renverser la tasse qu’il tenait dans la main, provoquant un grand blanc à table tandis qu’après un instant de stupeur, il se hâta d’attraper une serviette pour essayer de réparer sa bêtise, son cousin, sans surprise, se confondant en excuses alors qu’il n’était pour rien dans cet accident.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard vint le moment de rentrer et, une fois Leonie, Raphael et Ignatz repartis au Monastère avec Mercedes, eux autres rejoignirent leur immeuble – ils s’estimèrent heureux que Dimitri et Dedue soient là pour les aider à porter les prix gagnés car la peluche de tigre qu’Hilda avait remportée, on ne savait comment, en tirant une ficelle, était aussi grande qu’elle, la rendant difficile à transporter pour la concernée. Arrivés à leur pallier, ils aperçurent Edelgard avec Hubert, Sylvain et Felix, ceux-ci sortant probablement d’une réunion improvisée, qui furent visiblement surpris de les voir avec autant de choses dans les bras.

—Vous êtes allés à la fête foraine visiblement, fit remarquer le rouquin en lâchant un sifflement admiratif quand son regard nota la peluche de tigre. Vous l’avez eue en combien d’essais celle-là ?

—En un seul ! répondit fièrement Hilda en récupérant son bien. Le forain tirait une de ces têtes ! Quoique Claude a failli repartir avec des menottes en fourrure s’il n’avait pas révélé à tous l’étendue de ses penchants au lit en déclarant qu’il en avait déjà.

—Comme si on ignorait qu’il était maso… ajouta Lysithea en serrant sa peluche de chat noir.

Les réactions des autres varièrent : surprise pour Felix dont le regard s’était agrandi de stupeur, haussement de sourcil pour Hubert qui ne semblait pas très étonné, un sentiment partagé par Dimitri et Dedue qui avaient à peine réagi, éclat de rire pour Sylvain et léger embarras pour Edelgard dont les joues avaient rosies – fallait-il en conclure que leur délégué et la jeune femme en avaient déjà fait l’usage auparavant ?

—J’ai juste dit la vérité, déclara Claude en jetant un dé en fourrure rouge à Sylvain qui le rattrapa au vol. Par contre, je reconnais que nous y avons peut-être été un peu fort sur le tir à la carabine avec Leonie…

—Vous avez tous les deux faits tous les stands où il était possible de gagner des prix, souligna Lorenz avec justesse, ayant pour preuves tout ce que leurs camarades avaient remporté. Heureusement que vous n’avez pas insisté pour avoir les lots les plus prisés vu leur taille…

—Oh, ils m’intéressaient pas et j’aurais pas eu assez pour payer le reste autrement. Et puis ils sont encore là pour une semaine donc si on veut y retourner, c’est encore possible.

—Si vous pouviez juste éviter de vous ramener demain aprèm’, ça nous arrangerait, fit Sylvain en passant son bras autour des épaules de son compagnon qui émit un léger grognement. On peut enfin avoir un rencard ailleurs que sur notre canapé et je compte bien sortir le grand jeu.

—Si tu oses me demander en mariage sur quelque manège que ce soit, je te jure que te frappe, menaça Felix en s’écartant de son petit ami pour partir vers les escaliers. Même si c’est la maison hanté !

Sylvain partit vite à la suite de son compagnon, leur disant au revoir d’un geste de la main avant d’être imité par Hubert qui s’en alla plus calmement – quelques secondes après, ils purent tous entendre Felix lancer une dernière menace à son compagnon mais, bien que sa voix venait de l’étage en dessous, le ton légèrement vacillant de celle-ci se ressentait, signe que, probablement, sa moitié était en train de réussir à parvenir à ses fins…

Constatant l’heure, avant que chacun ne rentre dans son appartement, il leur fut proposé de dîner ensemble ce soir, idée vite plébiscitée par Hilda qui avait très envie de ne pas devoir cuisiner – en même temps, les seules fois où elle était aux fourneaux, c’était généralement parce qu’elle n’avait pas eu d’autres choix et il était impossible de lui faire faire la vaisselle sans user de tactiques fourbes dignes de leur délégué – et par Edelgard qui avait envie de se changer les idées. L’appartement de leurs voisins ayant la plus grande table et qui pouvait en plus être rallongée, il était logique d’aller manger chez eux.

Ayant une heure pour préparer le repas, Dedue s’était mis au travail et, vu combien de personnes ils recevaient, Claude s’était joint à lui pour l’aider – en même temps, difficile de compter sur Dimitri dont les papilles gustatives avaient pris des congés à durée indéterminée ou sur son ex-copine qui, bien qu’elle s’était améliorée sur les desserts, avait toujours du mal à gérer plus d’une cuisson à la fois. Heureusement, leurs colocataires se chargeaient du dressage de la table et de ranger le peu qui traînait dans la pièce de vie – en l’occurrence, c’était les restes de la réunion qu’il y avait eu plus tôt, soit des papiers et un ordinateur portable ainsi que quelques verres à eau – tout en échangeant les dernières informations concernant l’entreprise qu’ils avaient hérités – visiblement, les choses semblaient aller dans le bon sens et Felix avait, en prime, engagé quelqu’un de confiance pour fouiner sur place quand c’était nécessaire afin d’éviter de devoir se déplacer sans arrêt.

—Qui a-t-il engagé au juste ? questionna Dimitri, visiblement aussi intéressé que lui. Felix doit forcément bien connaitre la personne car je le vois mal déléguer une tache à n’importe qui.

—Effectivement, il connait bien l’individu et moi aussi, cela bien que j’aurais préféré qu’il me consulte avant de l’engager vu la personne, répondit Edelgard sur un ton quelque peu agacé. Je reconnais qu’il a fait un choix judicieux au vu des résultats obtenus car il a déniché de quoi accabler encore plus Cornelia et il arrive à délier les langues dans des milieux qui nous sont difficilement accessibles et nous avons été assez surpris qu’il ait réussi à lui mettre la main dessus alors qu’il avait coupé tout contact depuis un bon moment.

—C’est amusant qu’il ait choisi une connaissance commune à vous deux, nota Claude qui avait tiqué sur ce point. Pourtant, il me semble qu’à part à Garreg Mach, vous n’avez pas vraiment de personnes proches en comm-

Brutalement, il se tut, ayant réalisé avec stupeur qu’il lui était aisé de deviner qui était cette personne avec les éléments en sa possession car, leur camarade étant un des moins sociables de leur promotion, une seule pouvait correspondre à cette description, avec, en plus, une bonne connaissance de Faerghus… vu qu’elle y était née : Yuri, son ex-copain et sa rupture la plus difficile à encaisser.

Plus d’un an qu’il n’avait pas eu de nouvelles… et vu le son qu’avait fait la corbeille de pain quand elle lui avait glissé des mains, il n’avait pas encore totalement digéré la façon dont cette séparation s’était faite.

Merde… C’était vraiment pas le bon moment pour ça…

—… Je vais sur le toit quelques minutes.

Il s’excusa rapidement auprès de Dedue avant de quitter l’appartement d’un pas vif, montant vite pour accéder au toit et ouvrir la porte qui n’était jamais fermée pour ensuite aller s’asseoir sur les graviers, se souciant peu du fait que son pantalon risquait d’être taché – avec tout ce qu’il avait fait précédemment, il devait même déjà l’être donc ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Il respira ensuite profondément pendant une bonne minute pour se calmer, chassant ainsi ce qui menaçait de remonter à la surface… comme le fait qu’il se demandait encore parfois si Yuri aurait rompu de cette manière avec lui s’il n’avait pas abordé le sujet ce fameux jour – merde, son ex n’avait même pas nié la chose ou tenté de dévier la conversation, un point qui lui avait vraiment donné l’horrible impression qu’il avait perdu plus d’une année de sa vie dans cette relation.

Pourquoi était-il parti ? Avait-il été juste une passade ? Fait quelque chose qui avait fragilisé gravement leur relation ? O-

—Claude ?

En entendant la voix de Dimitri, il sortit de ses pensées et réalisa que ce dernier l’avait probablement suivi vu qu’il se tenait à sa gauche, l’air visiblement inquiet – cela aurait été Edelgard, il serait resté sur ses gardes, sa relation avec la jeune femme étant devenue plus distante vu qu’elle était toujours concentrée sur son travail et suite aux conséquences de leur dernière coucherie, mais là, il savait que c’était sans danger.

—Ça va, répondit Claude avant de lâcher un soupir. C’est juste que je pensais avoir complètement tourné la page, c’est tout.

—Cela peut prendre plus de temps qu’on ne le pense pour passer à autre chose, déclara son cousin en s’asseyant à côté de lui. Un simple détail ou même un son peut raviver un traumatisme ou une partie de celui-ci. Vu comment ça s’est terminé entre vous deux, cela n’a rien d’anormal que cela t’affecte encore.

Soit il avait deviné lui aussi, soit Edelgard lui avait donné explicitement l’identité de l’informateur de Felix… Dans tous les cas, il grogna face à ces paroles, se collant instinctivement contre celui qui était devenu son principal confident – mentalement, il se répéta qu’il serait bon un jour de ne plus avoir son cousin comme pilier émotionnel quand il craquait mais pour l’instant, ce n’était pas une réussite.

—… En plus d’un an, il a jamais donné de nouvelles, même pas un simple SMS, dit Claude avec amertume. A croire que ça ne comptait pas pour lui ! Je me demande même s’il me l’aurait dit en face qu’il partait si je ne l’avais pas surpris en plein déménagement…

—Pour l’instant, il est à Faerghus et rien ne dit qu’il va revenir par ici, déclara calmement Dimitri en passant un bras autour de ses épaules avec douceur. Et dans le cas où il serait de retour, je me verrais dans l’obligation de vivement lui déconseiller de tenter de te reconquérir, quitte à devoir me montrer ferme s’il venait à insister. Je ne peux accepter cela, pas après tout ça et alors même que tu es en train de passer à autre chose de très différent.

Cette remarque le fit brièvement sourire, le côté protecteur de son cousin étant le bienvenu – il avait toujours apprécié ce trait chez lui et était certain que le jour où il aurait des enfants, ils seraient dans un foyer aimant – mais en l’analysant, il réalisa la présence d’un sous-entendu, ce qui le poussa à fixer son parent avec suspicion.

—« Différent » ? questionna Claude, très intéressé. Tu peux développer ta pensée ?

—Oh, je pensais… fit Dimitri, l’air gêné. Tu semblais beaucoup tourner autour de Lorenz ces derniers temps donc j’ai cru cela, surtout après qu’il ait manifesté une vive inquiétude pour toi lors d’une discussion que nous avons eu quelques jours auparavant…

Ah, il fallait admettre qu’il n’avait pas été très discret sur ça et, effectivement, son cher camarade qui en pinçait pour lui était l’opposé de Yuri sur bien des points en plus d’avoir écrit bon nombre de poèmes à son sujet – il en était même devenu accro bien malgré lui et envisageait de plus en plus de subtiliser un autre de ces carnets. Cela faisait d’ailleurs un moment qu’il n’avait pas évoqué ce sujet avec une oreille de confiance.

—Il sait quoi au juste à mon sujet ? questionna-t-il, plus par curiosité que par crainte.

—Sa mère est intervenue à un moment donné, donc je ne pourrais pas le dire précisément, lui répondit son cousin. Elle m’a coupé la parole en lui disant que tu te protégeais et que, s’il tenait vraiment à en savoir plus, qu’il ferait mieux de te le demander directement.

Ce que le concerné n’avait pas fait pour le moment… alors qu’il avait eu une belle occasion pour le faire – vu la personnalité d’Elvira Gloucester, elle n’avait probablement pas éventé auprès de son fils ce qu’il tenait à garder secret pour un maximum de personnes… surtout que techniquement, c’était toujours d’actualité, cela bien que la distance entre Almyra et Garreg Mach ainsi que le fait que passer la frontière de Fódlan était peu aisé sans les bons papiers lui fournissait une protection physique non négligeable – de toute manière, Ahmad n’avait jamais montré d’intérêt dans l’apprentissage du Fódlien donc ses chances d’obtenir un visa étaient proches de zéro. C’était un peu agaçant pour le coup, surtout vu le nombre d’opportunités qu’il avait pu créer pour favoriser cela avant que le coup de la grande roue ne lui tombe tout cuit dans le bec – bénie soit Hilda qui, certainement à dessein, y avait contribué.

—Il a pas dû avoir le courage pour ça encore, soupira Claude en évitant de se coller de trop à Dimitri. Dire qu’en plus ça fait un moment qu’il en pince pour moi en écrivant des pages entière à mon sujet et en laissant des messages cachés via des fleurs… Radicalement différent de ce que j’ai pu avoir.

En même temps, la délicatesse et le raffinement n’étaient pas le genre de choses qu’il avait pu percevoir dans les cadeaux faits par ses ex, Edelgard incluse – bon, il admettait qu’il avait dévoré tous les livres qu’elle avait pu lui offrir…

—Peut-être qu’il a du mal à se déclarer, tout simplement, lui dit son cousin qui était plus familier que lui à ce genre de choses. Et puis il se peut qu’il attende que ce soit toi qui fasse le premier pas.

Vrai que s’il prenait Dimitri et Dedue comme référence, tous les deux avaient mis beaucoup de temps avant de se déclarer, cela bien que leurs langages corporels et regards échangés en disaient long sur l’attirance commune qu’il y avait entre eux et la profonde affection qu’ils avaient développée l’un envers l’autre. Qui plus est, là où Sylvain, Yuri et Edelgard étaient capables de prendre un partenaire juste pour un coup d’un soir – enfin… c’était du passé pour le plus âgé des trois vu qu’il était heureux en ménage et avait cessé de draguer à tout va –, Lorenz était, vu le contenu de ses poèmes, un romantique, faisant qu’il ne lui viendrait surement jamais à l’idée de faire cela – en fait, ce serait même le genre à attendre très longtemps avant de passer le cap des relations charnelles car, à sa connaissance et en se fiant à ce qu’il avait lu de ses écrits, il n’avait pas ou peu d’expérience dans ce domaine.

—De plus, tiens-tu comptes du fait que tu es probablement plus expérimenté que lui dans certains domaines ? lui souligna Dimitri qui avait visiblement eu le même raisonnement que lui. Si cela se trouve, c’est un point qui le freine car il craint de ne jamais correspondre à tes attentes.

—Franchement, si c’est le sexe qui coince, je suis prêt à lui apprendre et j’suis capable de m’en passer si c’est nécessaire, déclara-t-il sans détours avant de laisser un sourire taquin se peindre sur ses lèvres. Après, tout le monde n’a pas la patience d’attendre jusqu’au mariage pour ça, n’est-ce pas Dimi ?

—J-je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Oh que si vu les couleurs que prenaient les joues du concerné et, visiblement, il comprit très vite que son compagnon et lui n’avaient pas été aussi discrets qu’espéré car à présent, son visage avait pris une teinte carmine qui ne trompait pas.

—Rassure-toi en te disant que ça compense les fois où c’est moi ou Edelgard qui avaient abordé le sujet du cul un peu trop ouvertement alors que ça te mettait mal à l’aise, fit Claude en repensant à toutes les fois où il avait embarrassé son cousin de cette manière sans le vouloir. Et puis c’est plutôt agréable de savoir que tu as trouvé ton bonheur avec Dedue. Tu le mérites vraiment après tout ce qui est arrivé.

—… Toi aussi tu mérites d’être heureux Claude, lui déclara Dimitri. Sincèrement…

Cela, il le savait et puis, en toute honnêteté, malgré les drames, Fódlan restait le pays où il avait passé les meilleures années de sa vie et il espérait que cela continuerait.

Estimant qu’ils avaient passé assez de temps sur le toit et fait attendre les autres, ils se relevèrent, quittant calmement les lieux où un très léger parfum floral s’était mêlé aux odeurs habituelles – les fleurs sauvages qui avaient poussées peut-être ? – puis redescendirent tous les deux à l’appartement, découvrant ainsi que leurs voisins d’en face étaient arrivés et discutaient avec Edelgard pendant que Dedue posait les plats sur la table… mais étrangement, une personne qui aurait dû être là manquait à l’appel.

—Où est Lorenz ? questionna Claude en notant la curieuse absence de son camarade.

—Il se sentait pas bien donc il est allé se reposer dans sa chambre, répondit Lysithea en fronçant le nez. Je dirais même qu’il était pas de super humeur.

—Pour peu qu’il soit tombé sur Sylvain et qu’ils se sont pris la tête sur une broutille… déclara Hilda en faisant un geste de la main. Bien que ce soit un peu bizarre car il aurait lâché un truc du genre « Gautier me casse les pieds » et là, il est juste allé s’enfermer dans sa chambre donc peut-être qu’il est malade. D’ailleurs, la boite à lettres devait être vide car il n’avait rien avec lui quand il est revenu. Il disait tout à l’heure qu’il avait oublié d’aller vérifier ce matin…

Ce n’était pas impossible car effectivement, il n’avait pas croisé Lorenz en descendant les poubelles alors qu’il était plutôt du genre à relever le courrier tous les jours à la même heure – bon, sauf le dimanche où ce n’était manifestement pas un jour ouvrable pour la poste à Fódlan mais en semaine, il était réglé comme une horloge sur ce point. Par contre, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir comme un doute… voire un sérieux soupçon sur la vraie cause de la colère de son camarade en se souvenant du parfum floral très subtil qu’ils avaient senti en quittant le toit et que, sur le coup, il avait attribué aux fleurs sauvages qui s’y étaient établies, oubliant que cette fragrance était aussi celle de l’eau de Cologne préférée d’un certain amateur de poésie.

—Je vais aller voir comment il va.

Sans attendre, il alla dans l’appartement d’en face, prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière lui – si jamais le ton montait, il préférait éviter que cela soit trop audible. Notant que la table basse du salon avait été envahie par des boites de perles et autres choses nécessaires pour faire des bijoux mais que le reste de la pièce était en ordre, soit rien de bien anormal, il fila droit vers la chambre qui l’intéressait et frappa trois coups à la porte.

—Lorenz ? Tout va bien ?

Tendant l’oreille, il perçu le grognement venant de derrière le panneau de bois et, alors qu’il s’apprêtait à se rapprocher pour mieux entendre, un grand coup de poing donné de l’autre côté de la porte lui fit faire un bond en arrière, confirmant ce qu’il avait suspecté : Lorenz était bien allé sur le toit… et l’avait entendu parler avec Dimitri – le fait que son cousin ou lui ne s’en soit pas aperçu n’était pas illogique vu l’état d’esprit dans lequel il était et surtout le fait que si Dimitri avait tourné la tête, il n’aurait rien pu voir car la porte d’accès se serait trouvée dans son angle mort.

Et vu ce qui s’était dit…

—Lorenz, est-ce que tu pourrais seulement me répondre s’il te plait ?

Avec des mots si possible mais il se garda bien de le dire, n’ayant pas spécialement envie de se faire hurler dessus et d’ameuter tout le monde.

Il entendit bouger à l’intérieur puis, après une vingtaine de secondes, une enveloppe fut glissée sous la porte avec marqué « Laisse-moi tranquille » dessus. Claude hésita un instant avant de décider qu’il n’allait pas insister, ses chances que cette porte lui soit ouverte ce soir étant trop faibles pour cela. Il se contenta de récupérer l’enveloppe et de rejoindre les autres, faisant mine que tout allait bien – bon, vu les regards d’Hilda et de son cousin, ils n’étaient pas dupes. Il attendit que leurs invités soient partis pour ouvrir discrètement l’enveloppe, y trouvant un nouveau marque page mais avec une fleur qu’il peinait à reconnaître – belle de jour peut-être mais la forme ne collait pas vraiment –, le poussant à poser la question à Dedue.

—Pétunia, répondit le duscurien en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n’est pas vraiment une fleur que l’on offre en général.

—Pour quelle raison ? demanda Claude qui avait déjà son idée.

—Elle signifie la colère ou le ressentiment.

C’était donc bien ce qu’il craignait : Lorenz lui en voulait…

Il était contrarié, à la fois contre lui-même pour avoir osé espérer et contre cet énergumène qui savait depuis longtemps ce qu’il ressentait à son égard et s’était bien moqué de lui ! Pourquoi avait-il eu la bêtise de s’accrocher à tout cela alors que, depuis le début, il n’avait aucune chance ?

Oh, Lorenz serait probablement resté dans l’ignorance s’il n’avait pas aperçu Dimitri aller vers le toit et qu’intrigué par ce fait, il avait finalement décidé de le suivre pour comprendre ce qu’il se passait – de toute manière, le courrier ne risquait pas de quitter la boite à lettres et aucun d’eux n’attendait de colis. Seulement, une fois en haut, il s’arrêta devant la porte en entendant la voix de Claude et comprit au bout de quelques secondes ce qu’il se passait en entendant parler de reconquérir quelqu’un : Yuri avait refait surface.

Il serait parti, les laissant seuls dans cet instant de confidence quand sa curiosité fut fortement piquée quand il entendit son prénom être prononcé, le figeant sur place alors qu’il s’apprêtait à faire demi-tour… mais quand vint l’instant où il apprit que l’objet de son affection savait pour ses sentiments et qu’il s’était même payé le luxe de fouiller dans ses affaires, expliquant ainsi bien mieux la disparition d’un de ses carnets durant une courte période, il eut comme l’impression de recevoir une douche froide et, ne voulant plus en entendre davantage, il avait quitté les lieux, en colère face à tout ce temps gâché pour cet individu.

Ne souhaitant plus croiser aussi régulièrement la route de Claude, Lorenz envisagea sérieusement de mettre fin à ses études plus tôt que prévu pour retourner chez ses parents, cela quitte à devoir travailler comme croupier dans un des casinos de son père – ce ne serait pas un problème pour lui vu qu’il avait été formé pour ce métier durant son année sabbatique forcée. Mais auparavant, il devait déménager et pris asile dans l’appartement trois pièces que louait sa mère et qu’elle occupait quand elle était dans la région – en ce moment, c’était de l’ordre de cinq jours par semaine vu qu’elle travaillait sur le mariage à venir – et, sans surprise, cela ne tarda pas à inquiéter tout son entourage…

Hilda avait tout de suite essayé de le faire revenir en le brossant dans le sens du poil tout en déclarant qu’il était indispensable à leur survie à toutes les trois – il avait bien fait mine de ne rien entendre, trop habitué qu’il était à présent de ses habiles tentatives de manipulation sur sa personne –, Marianne lui avait demandé si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal pour qu’il veuille partir – il avait vite démenti ce fait –, Lysithea et Ferdinand venaient régulièrement essayer de le convaincre de changer d’avis – il reconnaissait qu’il avait failli céder à leurs arguments –, Raphael et Ignatz faisaient de même, Leonie avait failli perdre patience face à son obstination et s’était contenté de le menacer du poing et sa mère… n’avait étrangement rien fait les premiers jours, se contentant d’observer la situation… pour mieux le coincer par la suite et elle réussi facilement à lui tirer les vers du nez.

—Ah… fit-elle une fois qu’il eut vidé tout son sac. En soit, je ne suis pas étonnée du personnage et j’aurais peut-être fait de même dans sa situation…

—Pardon ?! s’offusqua Lorenz en entendant cela. Tu ne peux pas cautionner le fait qu’il a-

—Mon chéri… le coupa sa mère sur un ton menaçant, lui faisant passer toute envie de poursuivre. Ce que je veux dire, c’est que tu as oublié de prendre un paramètre primordial en compte, cela alors même qu’il était sous ton nez : sa dernière relation sérieuse s’est mal terminée. Comment veux-tu qu’après cela il arrive à trouver l’envie de s’engager de nouveau avec quelqu’un ? Un partenaire qui te quitte sans aucune raison et de façon brutale, cela laisse des traces pendant longtemps, ta Oma peut te le confirmer…

Comment oublier… Sa chère grand-mère avait gardé une longue rancune envers Oswald von Riegan car celui-ci l’avait abandonnée devant l’autel et elle avait mis des années avant d’en découvrir la raison… et encore plus de temps pour complètement lui pardonner cela, soit environ vingt ans – il suspectait que le mariage de sa mère avec son père avait fortement joué en ce sens.

—Claude von Riegan a été blessé par cela et, même s’il le cache bien, il ne veut plus prendre le risque que cela se produise, poursuivit sa parente. Du coup, il prend des précautions pour s’assurer qu’il ne fera plus la même erreur, cela quitte à te dérober tes affaires pour obtenir les informations qu’il désire. De plus, je doute fort que ta prose l’ait laissé indifférent.

—Mes écrits n’ont absolument rien d’exceptionnel, déclara-t-il, n’ayant toujours pas réussi à se faire à l’idée que les compliments reçus sur le peu qu’il avait laissé à la vue de quelques regards ait pu plaire.

—Je pense toujours que tu ne perdrais rien à les publier un jour, cela quitte à prendre un nom de plume. Et concernant ce que tu veux faire pour tes relations romantiques futures ainsi que ton avenir, pose-toi et réfléchis avant de faire quelque chose que tu regretteras toute ta vie.

Ce qui pouvait être un conseil au premier abord ressemblait plus, vu le ton employé, à un ordre qu’il avait fortement intérêt à suivre s’il ne voulait pas contrarier une des plus redoutables femmes de son entourage…

Le lendemain matin, Lorenz était en train de réfléchir à ce qu’il allait faire en attendant que son thé rose-litchi ait fini d’infuser quand son téléphone se mit à émettre le « bip » typique de quand il recevait un message… à plusieurs reprises. Ce fait assez inhabituel à une telle heure le poussa à regarder qui semblait tant vouloir le contacter mais ne fut pas si surpris de voir que c’était Claude – Hilda aurait aussi été capable d’user de cette tactique mais pas à cette heure-ci, la demoiselle n’étant pas du genre matinale vu le nombre de fois qu’il avait dû la tirer du lit et le fait qu’elle devait mettre quatre réveils à la suite pour parvenir à se lever tôt. Il hésita une seconde avant de voir le contenu des dits-messages… pour constater que son camarade lui envoyait uniquement des photos de fleurs, à chaque fois différentes – à vu de nez, il y en avait une dizaine et s’il en reconnut certaines avec aisance comme la rose jaune ou l’anémone bleue, il lui fallu plus de temps pour identifier les autres comme l’ancolie parce que le nom ne lui était pas revenu tout de suite et l’immortelle qu’il n’avait pas reconnue avant de faire une rapide recherche internet.

Pour ce qui était du sens de ces fleurs, séparément, chacune d’elles pouvaient signifier l’infidélité, la peine, la souffrance, le remord… et s’il les mettaient toutes ensemble…

Des aboiements de chien venant de derrière la porte d’entrée attirèrent son attention. Lorenz laissa son téléphone sur le comptoir de la cuisine pour aller voir ce qu’il se passait quand, en ouvrant la dite-porte, il tomba sur une scène quelque peu… improbable : le chihuahua de la voisine, ayant probablement réussi à s’échapper de l’appartement e cette dernière, s’accrochait en grognant à la jambe du pantalon… de Claude qui essayait visiblement de le convaincre de le lâcher, ce qui semblait particulièrement compromis vu que l’animal était bien décidé à ne pas le libérer.

—Mais lâche ! fit son camarade qui était à cloche-pied, secouant légèrement sa jambe prise d’assaut sur les cotés, ce qui n’eut que pour effet de pousser le chien à raffermir sa prise. Non mais t-

A l’instant où leurs regards se croisèrent, Claude perdit subitement l’équilibre, tombant les quatre fers en l’air… et faisant voler le chihuahua qui, face à la violence de l’action, avait lâché prise et, chance pour lui, achevé son vol plané droit dans une plante verte qui amortie sa chute et le laissa probablement quelque peu sonné. Lorenz, un instant incrédule face à cette scène des plus grotesques, s’apprêtait à fermer la porte quand son camarade, voyant son geste, rampa vite au sol et lui attrapa les jambes avant de le fixer de ses yeux verts envouta-… non, ne pas retomber dans le piège et vite tourner la tête…

—Lorenz, laisse-moi te parler, s’il te plait ! le supplia son camarade qui était à présent à genoux. Juste une fois e-

Le grognement du chihuahua attira leur attention sur l’animal qui avait visiblement repris très vite ses esprits… et était bien décidé à reprendre son attaque vu la manière dont il montrait les dents.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il attrapa Claude par la manche de son tee-shirt et le tira vite à l’intérieur avant de se hâter de refermer la porte pile au nez du chien qui, certainement très mécontent, aboya avec insistance derrière le panneau de bois pendant dix bonnes secondes avant, probablement, d’enfin laisser tomber.

Seulement, après cela, il réalisa dans quelle situation il se trouvait… et aussi que son thé était certainement trop infusé à présent. Jour de malchance visiblement…

A la base, Claude comptait attraper Lorenz en tête à tête pour s’expliquer, voulant au plus vite mettre les choses au clair même s’il se prenait une claque – méritée dans un sens –, mais le fait que celui-ci ait quitté très vite l’appartement d’en face l’avait poussé à revoir sa stratégie… et surtout à tenter de localiser le lieu où il résidait à présent, à savoir le pied à terre de sa chère mère, Elvira, une tache qui s’avérait complexe – bon, il pouvait demander directement à cette femme… mais c’était courir le risque de subir son ire pour avoir fait de la peine à son fils, ce qu’il ne tenait pas du tout à expérimenter.

Du coup, il avait dû établir une nouvelle stratégie, n’hésitant pas à user de quelques complices pour la mettre au point : Dimitri l’avait aidé à avoir une esquisse de l’emploi du temps d’Elvira Gloucester – cela lui permettrait d’éviter cette femme le plus possible au cas où –, Lysithea lui avait confirmé que Lorenz prêtait parfois sa voiture à sa mère quand elle était dans la région et qu’il ne venait pas à Garreg Mach avec, un fait toujours d’actualité – soit il se garait plus loin, soit il pouvait venir à pieds ou en bus, ce qui réduisait pas mal les possibilités –, Petra avait réussi à le prendre en filature jusqu’au lieu tant recherché – bon, elle n’avait pas pu rentrer dans l’immeuble au risque d’être repérée mais la porte d’entrée du bâtiment étant vitrée, elle avait bien vu sa cible prendre l’ascenseur, signifiant que l’appartement qu’il occupait était forcément au-delà du deuxième étage vu que l’individu prenait l’escalier dans le cas contraire – et enfin Dedue l’avait aidé à fouiller dans le langage des fleurs pour trouver ce qu’il désirait – apparemment, le cas de figure « je suis désolé d’avoir fouillé dans tes affaires et j’aimerai franchement arranger ça parce que j’ai franchement pas envie qu’on se quitte sur un tel malentendu » n’a pas du tout été prévu et il avait dû se résoudre à choisir les fleurs ayant une signification proche de ce qu’il désirait dire.

En se basant sur ce qu’il savait des habitudes de l’individu – merci à Hilda qui avait bien complété de ce côté –, Claude s’était levé tôt et s’était rendu sur place. Il n’avait pas eu longtemps à attendre pour trouver un moyen d’entrer dans l’immeuble, une personne quittant celui-ci sans faire attention à si la porte se refermait derrière elle – en même temps, vu qu’il courait vite vers le parking, il devait être en retard pour aller au travail donc il avait autre chose à faire que d’être vigilant sur ce point. Très vite, il s’était faufilé à l’intérieur et s’était vite mis à regarder les noms sur les boites à lettres… trouvant finalement celui de Gloucester dans la rangée du bas – pas de chance, l’étage n’était pas indiqué sur celle-ci mais elle était une des rares dans ce cas, faisant qu’il pouvait déduire, via le nombre de boites présentes, qu’il devait fouiner au quatrième étage en priorité puis au cinquième s’il faisait chou blanc. Montant les escaliers jusqu’au quatrième, il commença à faire le tour de chaque porte, grinçant des dents en constatant que beaucoup de sonnettes n’avaient pas de nom – ce qui collait avec ce qu’il avait constaté en bas – et il dut se fier à l’état des paillassons pour déterminer si la personne vivait ici depuis un moment ou non – en partant de ce principe, il avait réussi à éliminer beaucoup d’appartements via l’usure du dit-paillasson, dont un dont la porte était entrouverte et dont il dut vite s’éloigner en entendant un grognement.

S’il trouva ce qu’il cherchait au bout du couloir, ses soupçons confirmé par les motifs de roses sur le paillasson qui était encore en très bon état, il crut que son plan se passait à merveille, quand, après avoir envoyé la dernière photo, il se sentit soudainement observé… et découvrit que devant la porte qui était auparavant entrouverte se tenait un chihuahua, visiblement bien hargneux, qui lui montrait les dents. Claude choisit de l’ignorer en haussant les épaules, s’attirant l’ire de l’animal qui, contre toute attente, lui fonça dessus en aboyant avant de lui attraper la jambe, créant une situation tellement improbable qu’elle eut le mérite de lui permettre d’obtenir plus facilement qu’escompté l’accès au lieu tant désiré… et à la personne qui se trouvait dedans et qui réalisait visiblement qu’ils étaient à présent coincés ensemble.

—Qu’est-ce que tu as fait à ce chien au juste ?! le questionna Lorenz, clairement énervé, en mettant de la distance entre eux.

—Pour ce que j’en sais, je dirais qu’il avait la rage, répondit Claude qui se remit sur ses deux pieds. Il s’appelle Brutus ou quoi ?!

—Attila si ma mémoire est juste.

Ce n’était pas mieux… Et à partir de maintenant, il ne pouvait plus encadrer les chihuahuas ou encore entendre cette chanson pourrie qu’Hilda écoutait l’autre jour.

—Et comment tu as réussi à venir jusqu’ici au juste ?! poursuivit Lorenz en lui jetant un regard noir. C’est impossible de rentrer ici sans badge et ma mère n’a pas communiqué son adresse ici…

—J’ai mes sources, fit-il avec un léger sourire qui s’effaça aussitôt en constatant que son interlocuteur n’était pas d’humeur. Ecoute, je veux juste qu’on parle et que tu m’écoutes !

—Pour quoi faire ?! T’entendre encore te moquer de moi dans mon dos ?!

Evidemment, comme escompté, Lorenz avait mal interprété... fichu cabot qui avait fait foirer ses plans pour éviter cette situation – il envisageait sérieusement de l’attraper puis de demander à Dedue de le cuisiner en ragoût. Maintenant, ils étaient bons pour s’engueuler.

—A quel moment j’ai fais ça ?! répliqua Claude que cette accusation agaçait quelque peu. Techniquement, t’étais même pas censé entendre ce qui se disait et Dimitri peut même attester que tu te trompes !

—Et on en parle du fait que tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ?! contra son camarade avec justesse. J’avais en plus des soupçons que c’était toi…

—Et je suis désolé d’avoir fait ça.

Bon, là, il ne le pensait pas totalement… et vu la tête que son interlocuteur tirait, ça s’était ressenti.

Constatant que cela risquait de continuer sur la même lancée, Claude réfléchit très vite à comment mettre fin à cette engueulade sans envenimer la situation – il raya tout de suite l’idée d’embrasser son camarade car, vu la situation, aucune chance que cela tourne comme dans ces téléfilms romantiques qu’il avait regardé pour passer le temps quand il s’était fait cette fichue entorse en glissant sur une plaque de verglas – et, en passant vite en revue les arguments possibles, il ne vit qu’une solution possible et il se décida à faire ce qui était nécessaire : il retira son t-shirt, action qui, forcément, énerva et gêna Lorenz vu la façon dont il le sommait de se rhabiller puis, quand il lui tourna le dos, les cris de colère cessèrent brutalement, laissant place à un silence ainsi qu’au profond malaise qu’il avait à être ainsi exposé.

En règle générale, Claude évitait de laisser son dos à découvert mais parfois, c’était difficile de faire autrement et il devait ruser pour le cacher aux regards – la fois où il avait couché avec Dorothea, il n’avait accepté de le faire qu’avec la lumière éteinte et lors de sa deuxième coucherie avec Sylvain, bien qu’il savait que le rouquin avait déjà vu ce qu’il tenait à cacher, il n’avait pas enlevé ce qu’il portait en haut. Rares étaient les fois où il avait sciemment montré ces cicatrices, celles de ce jour où il avait traversé cette fichue fenêtre et où il avait dû se faire hospitaliser à cause des morceaux de verre qui s’étaient plantés dans son dos après avoir rebondit sur ce buisson et atterrit sur le sol qui en était constellé – il ne se souvenait plus exactement du nombre de points de suture mais n’avait pas oublié qu’il avait dû dormir plusieurs semaines sur le ventre pour éviter de faire sauter les points et aussi à cause de la douleur. Montrer à quelqu’un la preuve même de sa faiblesse et de son incapacité à contrer ses bourreaux le mettait extrêmement mal à l’aise tant il se sentait vulnérable…

Seulement là, il n’avait pas de meilleure solution pour mettre fin à cette dispute…

Si au début, Lorenz n’avait pas du tout envie d’entendre les arguments de Claude, principalement car il appréciait peu que celui-ci ait, très certainement, monté un plan tordu pour arriver à ses fins, toute protestation, aussi justifiée soit-elle, mourut dans sa gorge quand il vit le dos nu de son camarade… et surtout les nombreuses cicatrices sur celui-ci.

D’où il se trouvait, il lui était difficile d’estimer ce qui en était la cause mais vu qu’elles semblaient avoir le même aspect, elles devaient dater de la même période et, vu leur emplacement, impossible que Claude se soit fait cela tout seul – d’ailleurs, il réalisa qu’à aucun moment, même à la plage, son délégué ne s’exposait dos nu, la raison étant à présent visible à ses yeux. Il se souvint aussi de la cicatrice sur le bras, celle qui, étrangement, lui rappelait la brûlure d’une cigarette… ainsi que les paroles de sa mère.

—Qui t’as fait ça ? demanda-t-il d’une voix blanche alors que son camarade se rhabillait.

—Une fenêtre cassée qui a brutalement rencontré mon dos, répondit Claude dont le ton était moins assuré que d’ordinaire. Ça me tire des fois à cet endroit quand je suis fatigué.

Il éludait partiellement la question… mais nul doute que quelqu’un lui avait fait du mal et il ne voyait pas son camarade capable de s’automutiler – si c’était le cas, Dimitri ou Edelgard s’en seraient déjà aperçus depuis longtemps et, vu leurs caractères, y aurait mis un terme. En revanche cela confirmait l’analyse de sa mère et il voyait enfin les choses sous un autre angle…

—… Yuri était au courant de cela ? questionna Lorenz qui sentait une légère pointe de jalousie monter.

—Il a forcément vu mais il a jamais posé de questions, répondit Claude qui grimaçait légèrement. Tout comme il est parti sans donner de raisons.

Oui, il l’avait entendu cela… et cela collait avec la façon dont son camarade avait réagi à cette rupture.

—Et pour ton carnet, je n’ai montré son contenu à personne si ça peut te rassurer, poursuivit Claude. Je voulais surtout éviter les mauvaises surprises car je te cache pas que j’ai un peu eu ma dose de ce côté… Quitte à me lancer dans une nouvelle relation, je préfère savoir dans quoi je mets les pieds à présent.

Lorenz allait répliquer qu’il comprenait le sentiment avant de soudainement réaliser ce qui venait de lui être sous-entendu, le rendant muet durant cinq bonnes secondes avant qu’il ne retrouve la parole.

—A-Attends, dit-il, sentant ses oreilles chauffer. Tu veux dire… Tu voudrais donc qu’o-

—C’est une option que j’envisage sérieusement depuis plusieurs jours, oui, confirma Claude dont il crut voir le visage prendre des couleurs. Je ne dis pas que tes sentiments à mon égard sont réciproques mais je sais déjà que c’est… agréable de lire ces poèmes que tu as écrit sur moi.

—Ce n’est pas de la grande littérature, j’en ai peur…

—Cela reste que tu es le seul à avoir autant écrit à mon sujet de cette manière. Je n’ai pas détesté, bien au contraire…

Là, c’était lui qui était embarrassé… quoiqu’un rapide coup d’œil à son interlocuteur lui indiqua que le sentiment était clairement partagé, celui-ci se mordillant la lèvre plus que de coutume – il savait que son camarade n’avait pas ce genre de tic en public, celui-ci ayant plus tendance à croiser ses bras derrière la tête ou à poser sa main contre sa hanche. Il ne savait pas quoi dire face à cela et rompre ainsi ce silence qui s’était installé entre eux, cela alors qu’il remarquait du coin de l’œil que sa tasse de thé trop infusée était toujours sur le comptoir, la boule à thé encore présente – le liquide était à présent imbuvable et il était bon pour recommencer à faire chauffer de l’eau.

—Je t’ai assez embêté je pense, finit par dire Claude en se tournant vers la porte. Juste… fais comme tu le sens mais jamais je me serais moqué de tes sentiments. Pense juste à dire au revoir si tu te barres.

Lorenz hésitait entre agir et le laisser partir pour lui parler plus tard, une fois qu’il aura eu le temps d’analyser tout ce qui s’était dit entre eux… mais il n’eut pas à choisir : à peine son camarade eut posé sa main sur la poignée de la porte qu’une série d’aboiements agressifs retentit de derrière celle-ci, les faisant tous deux se figer en grinçant des dents : Attila le chihuahua était toujours là et ne voulait visiblement pas abandonner la partie, une conclusion à laquelle ils étaient tous les deux arrivés… et il était clair qu’aucun d’eux ne voulait laisser cet animal lui mordre quoique ce soit – l’hypothèse qu’il avait la rage était de plus en plus vraisemblable – ou bien réussir à rentrer dans l’appartement.

Après un long échange de regards et le son d’un estomac qui criait famine, il finit par jeter dans l’évier son thé trop infusé puis remit de l’eau à chauffer avant de sortir une seconde tasse pendant que Claude envoyait un message à quelqu’un – il crut l’entendre dire à un moment que Shamir allait le tuer, surement parce qu’il allait être en retard à son entrainement de tir à l’arc. Ils avaient fini par s’installer devant la télévision, choisissant une chaîne passant à ce moment précis un téléfilm romantique des plus prévisibles.

—Attends… tiqua à un moment son camarade face à une scène du téléfilm. Elle recevrait un bouquet de fleurs du mec alors qu’il a juste eu son numéro de téléphone la veille ?! C’est bizarre ça, non ? Il n’a même pas son adresse en plus !

—Ce qui est le plus choquant, c’est que cela ne la choque pas justement, grimaça Lorenz qui était franchement tenté de changer de chaîne face à la médiocrité du programme. Soit le scénario est plus que bancal, soit un passage a été coupé.

Face à un jeu d’acteur des plus douteux et au scénario qui était de plus en plus incohérent, ils finirent par mettre à la place un épisode d’une vieille série policière qui était déjà plus intéressant – ce n’était pas difficile en soit.

Une heure environ s’était écoulée, heure qui fut suffisante à eux deux pour finir de boire leur thé et de grignoter quelques biscuits aux amandes, le tout en essayant de deviner qui était le meurtrier dans la série qu’ils regardaient. A un moment, l’un d’eux avait tenté d’aller voir par le judas de la porte d’entrée si le chihuahua enragé était parti mais un grognement leur indiqua vite que non – Lorenz maudissait le fait que la maîtresse du chien soit une dame âgée qui n’entendait plus très bien mais se demandait tout de même comment personne d’autre qu’eux n’était tombé sur l’animal vu que c’était les heures où tout le monde partait travailler.

Forcément, il avait eu le temps de ressasser ce que Claude avait pu lui dire… et s’il avait noté qu’à aucun moment, celui-ci n’avait déclaré ressentir la même chose à son égard, il n’avait à l’inverse jamais dit le contraire, affirmant même qu’il envisageait de tenter une relation avec lui… et après réflexion, il se disait que l’idée était loin d’être mauvaise.

—Peut-être que oui, cela vaudrait le coup d’essayer, finit-il par dire à la fin de la série, attirant l’attention de son camarade. Sortir ensemble et… voir comment ça se passe.

—J’suis du même avis… fit Claude avant de grimacer. En revanche, nous sommes d’accord que ceci ne compte pas comme un premier rencard ?

—Absolument…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En résumé, ils se sont mis en couple à cause d'un chihuahua taré... Grotesque, je sais, mais je voulais faire un truc du genre car j'ai mis assez de drames comme ça dans cette fic.


	4. Lavande bleue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude et Lorenz débutent enfin leur relation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite à un abus d'Among Us (et parce que je peinais à écrire), j'ai pris du retard dans tout ce qui est écriture... puis j'ai viré Among Us de mon PC en janvier, j'ai repris les sims et l'écriture a suivi direct... 
> 
> Moralité : Among Us nuit à mes capacités d'écriture si j'ai le malheur d'y jouer tous les jours... 
> 
> C'était la parenthèse pour expliquer ma lenteur... et aussi, je constate que j'avais oublié de mettre la fic en 4 chapitres prévus... ce qui est une bonne chose car je me suis méchamment emballée sur certains trucs (ça faisait longtemps XD) donc faut que je rajoute un chapitre... que je vais devoir commencer à écrire dès que possible.
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

En soit, il était absurde de se dire qu’à présent, Claude sortait avec Lorenz juste à cause d’un chien qui l’avait pris en grippe – l’animal avait finalement lâché l’affaire vers onze heures et, enfin, ils avaient été libres de sortir sans se faire attaquer. Cependant, leur relation restait purement officieuse tant que tout n’était pas redevenu normal et qu’ils n’avaient pas totalement scellé celle-ci via un premier rencard ou un baiser – oui, faute au chihuahua taré qui aboyait dès qu’ils avaient le malheur de trop s’approcher de la porte, ils n’étaient pas d’humeur à cela mais au moins, les malentendus étaient dissipés. Le soir même, Lorenz était retourné à sa colocation, cela à la plus grande joie des filles – enfin, surtout celle d’Hilda qui en avait marre de ne plus pouvoir esquiver ses corvées – et l’ambiance chez les Cerfs allait certainement redevenir normale dès le lendemain – enfin… connaissant certains, Leonie allait probablement broyer une épaule et il allait falloir tenter d’esquiver un des câlins de groupe initié par Raphael mais ce n’était pas insurmontable.

Pour ce qui était de Claude, ses colocataires n’avaient pas tardé à comprendre que quelque chose s’était passé mais le sujet n’avait pas été abordé au diner, en partie parce qu’Edelgard attendait un appel, et ce ne fut que dans la nuit, lors d’un moment d’insomnie commun avec Dimitri, autour d’une partie de cartes – ils avaient opté pour du poker mais ils ne misaient rien –, qu’il raconta enfin sa matinée.

—Un… chihuahua ? questionna son cousin, l’air perplexe. C’est…

—Je sais, c’est grotesque, répondit Claude en grimaçant. Dans la version officielle, on a convenu avec Lorenz qu’un berger allemand serait plus crédible donc t’es prié d’essayer de tenir ta langue sur ce point.

Bon, il savait que ce n’était pas le point fort de Dimitri mais à moins qu’on l’interroge dessus précisément, les chances qu’il laisse ce détail échapper étaient moindres… en théorie.

—Donc si je résume bien, vous avez convenu d’avoir votre premier rencard demain, fit son cousin en piochant une carte. Où exactement ?

—C’est un peu compliqué en fait, précisa Claude en revérifiant sa main. Il a promis de faire un truc pour son père dans un casino pas très loin et après, suivant à quelle heure il termine, promenade puis restaurant et on rentre avant minuit normalement. Y a rien de bien planifié de ce que j’en sais vu que ça a été un peu improvisé vu l’emploi du temps de ce week-end.

A cause de la compétition de tir à l’arc la semaine prochaine – plus de sessions d’entrainement jusqu’à mercredi et il tenait à vérifier lui-même le matériel – et l’ouverture du restaurant de Dedue ce week-end, les créneaux en commun disponibles pour un rendez-vous entre eux deux uniquement étaient réduits donc ils avaient optés pour le premier à leur portée, cela même s’il n’était pas idéal.

—Effectivement… admit son cousin en dévoilant son brelan de dames avant de grimacer face au full aux dix de son adversaire. Mais si jamais vous rentrez plus tard que prévu…

—Je sais Papa poule, je préviens, soupira Claude en récupérant les cartes pour les mélanger. Comme d’hab’…

Bon, même s’il râlait un peu de devoir prévenir dès qu’il découchait, il savait que ce n’était pas pour l’ennuyer car, après tout ce qui leur était tombé dessus et le fait qu’il ait subi du harcèlement par le passé, c’était logique que Dimitri et Edelgard veuillent savoir où se trouvaient les uns et les autres en cas de problème – quoique dans son cas, il avait parfois l’impression d’être un adolescent obligé d’avoir l’accord de ses parents pour passer la nuit ailleurs que dans sa chambre, ce qui était surement une des conséquences durables de sa coucherie avec l’ex-Casanova de leur promo. Le jour où il vivra seul dans son propre appartement, cela devrait se calmer… mais ce n’était pas pour tout de suite.

—Et est-ce que tu as pu réfléchir sur tes sentiments ? le questionna son cousin pendant qu’il distribuait les cartes. Ou du moins sur tes relations passées.

—Ah ça… grimaça un peu Claude en soupirant. J’y ai pas mal analysé oui et au final, c’était plus varié que ce que je pensais, cela en comptant ma relation avec Edelgard.

Avec elle, on ne pouvait pas dire qu’il y ait eu des sentiments romantiques mais plus une relation de confiance doublée d’un plan cul régulier afin d’agacer certains membres de leurs familles respectives – pour son ex, c’était sa belle-mère numéro… il ne savait plus laquelle et pour lui, son demi-frère qui avait dû rager vu les messages haineux envoyés. Cela avait eu l’avantage de leur permettre d’évacuer une tension commune tout en expérimentant de nouvelles choses – leur première fois, en soit, avait été catastrophique mais ils en avaient retenu les leçons les fois suivantes, notamment celle de ne pas se précipiter. Seulement, les chances pour qu’ils remettent un jour le couvert avaient été réduites à néant suite à leur erreur et il s’était un peu éloigné de la jeune femme après qu’ils aient rectifié cela – vu l’emploi du temps qu’elle avait à présent, ce n’était juste plus possible pour elle d’avoir une relation régulière avec quelqu’un.

—J’ai même compté mes aventures avec Sylvain et Dorothea, poursuivit-il, s’attirant un froncement de sourcil de son cousin. Elle était consentante et c’est même elle qui m’avait fait la proposition au départ…

—D’accord… fit Dimitri, l’air un peu sceptique. J’en conclus que tu as analysé ta nuit avec Sylvain.

—Ouais…

Techniquement, c’était deux fois mais ça, c’était une information tenue secrète. Claude avait de fortes suspicions que Sylvain et lui, ayant des traumas similaires, se soient jetés l’un sur l’autre justement pour cette raison et par pure attirance physique car, dans le fond, il devait admettre qu’il n’avait pas de sentiments romantiques à l’égard de l’ex Don Juan de Faerghus. Malgré des affinités intellectuelles, cela ne suffisait pas à établir une bonne relation entre eux autre que sur le plan amical à cette époque car à présent, l’individu s’était pas mal calmé mais Felix y était à coup sûr pour quelque chose – il ajouterait même que vu le caractère du compagnon de Sylvain, il ne tenait pas franchement à se faire découper avec ce sabre qui lui avait été offert et que, de ce qu’il savait, l’épéiste avait bien mis en valeur dans une vitrine de son salon.

—Je sais qu’il aurait aimé poursuivre à l’époque mais… grimaça Claude en se grattant nerveusement l’arrière de la nuque.

—Tu avais peur de ma réaction ? questionna Dimitri avec une certaine justesse.

—Plus de celle de Felix…. Et puis nous sommes trop similaires donc ça n’aurait pas été une relation saine pour nous deux, plus un plan cul occasionnel dans le meilleur des cas.

Et puis Sylvain aurait-il arrêté l’alcool s’ils s’étaient mis en ménage ? Il avait quelques doutes là-dessus.

—Et pour Dorothea ?

—Ça a surtout confirmé qu’elle et moi, à part le cul, n’avions pas d’affinités particulières.

La jeune femme était plus proche de Sylvain avec qui elle était beaucoup allée en boite de nuit par le passé et qu’elle avait accompagné dans sa démarche de freiner l’alcool… mais si lui avait réussi à totalement arrêter cette boisson – la mort de Miklan aurait pu le faire replonger mais Felix et Ingrid lui avait apporté un tel soutien qu’il était parvenu à tirer un trait définitif sur l’alcool, devenant à présent un grand connaisseur des cocktails sans alcool –, Dorothea, à l’inverse, était retombée dedans, surement à cause d’un échec sentimental vu les échos qu’il avait pu avoir via Hilda et Petra – il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser qu’elle était en train de prendre la même pente que la professeure Manuela, ce qui était un peu inquiétant vu la fréquence à laquelle cette dernière pouvait être croisée ivre ou avec une sacrée gueule de bois. D’ailleurs, il suspectait qu’elle avait dû avoir un ou plusieurs flirts avec Edelgard mais, vu la situation, ça n’était pas allé plus loin, ce qui était dommage dans le sens où son ex-copine était du genre dominante et avec aussi un rapport avec l’alcool à corriger, cela bien qu’elle restait globalement prudente avec cette boisson – sauf si l’on exceptait un certain soir qu’il aimerait beaucoup oublier…

—A ma connaissance, il ne reste que… Yuri.

—Affinités physiques et on avait des passe-temps en commun… Mais avec le recul, aucun de nous deux n’avait beaucoup parlé de sa vie personnelle ou de son passé…

Il pouvait aussi ajouter un problème de confiance mutuelle car jamais aucun n’avait confié à l’autre l’origine de ses cicatrices – vu où se trouvaient les scarifications de Yuri, il se les étaient lui-même infligées et, avec le recul, il avait plusieurs fois noté que son ex ne touchait pas à l’alcool, cela à l’inverse des autres Loups de Cendre, plus spécialement de Balthus qui, vu ce que lui avait dit Hilda, en consommait toujours en soirée, cela même si cela restait en quantité raisonnable. S’il était toujours blessé par cette rupture, il était forcé d’admettre que ce problème de confiance en était surement la cause et que c’était peut-être mieux qu’ils ne soient plus ensemble…

—Et techniquement, tu as oublié la personne la plus importante, déclara Claude avec un léger sourire.

—Ah ? fit Dimitri, intrigué. Qui donc ?

—Toi, cela même si elle n’a jamais été romantique.

Du temps, il en avait pris pour analyser son crush sur son cousin et, effectivement, il avait trouvé des éléments plutôt intéressants dedans, comme le fait qu’il s’était installé avec le temps, qu’il y avait une forte relation de confiance mutuelle entre eux – bon, ils ne se disaient pas tout mais ils étaient très proches et s’étaient soutenus l’un et l’autre depuis qu’ils avaient exposé leurs blessures respectives – et qu’il savait que cette relation comptait pour eux deux.

—J’ai toujours de l’affection pour toi mais je n’ai plus cette attirance à ton égard depuis un moment à présent, poursuivit Claude en posant ses cartes. Ce dont je suis certain, c’est qu’il y a des bases dans notre relation qui sont nécessaires pour que je m’engage sérieusement avec quelqu’un et, jusqu’ici, elles étaient inexistantes avec mes ex.

—Et tu penses pouvoir les construire avec Lorenz ? le questionna son cousin, clairement intrigué. Tu es fixé sur ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

—C’est encore un peu flou pour moi mais si nous n’essayons pas, nous ne saurons jamais si ça peut marcher.

Et sincèrement, il espérait que cela allait fonctionner car il détestait les ruptures et s’il fallait mettre fin à cette relation, cela allait laisser des traces dans leur amitié – déjà que les débuts avaient été compliqués, il n’avait pas envie de revenir à cette époque. De plus, c’était la première fois qu’il était en couple avec une personne qu’il connaissait déjà bien donc si mauvaises surprises il y avait, cela ne viendrait pas de Lorenz directement – c’était a vérifier mais il était fort probable qu’il n’ait pas révélé son homosexualité à son père, un truc qui pouvait donc potentiellement leur péter à la gueule plus tard vu ce qu’il savait du personnage.

—Au fait, tu avais dit à Dedue concernant mon crush sur toi ? questionna Claude, curieux.

—Il l’avait deviné depuis longtemps, il me l’a dit récemment, lui répondit Dimitri avec un sourire amusé. C’est un des points qui l’a fait hésiter à se déclarer pendant pas mal de temps.

—Et il a bien fait de se lancer car regarde où vous en êtes à présent. Bientôt la bague au doigt avec une belle réception pour fêter cela dignement ! D’ailleurs, un enterrement de vie de garçon est prévu ?

A cette question, il vit son cousin grimacer, clairement peu enthousiaste face à cette question.

—Sylvain m’a demandé la même chose et je lui ai dit que je refusais catégoriquement tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à des boites de nuit ou des stripteaseurs, répondit Dimitri en lâchant un soupir agacé. Et puis Dedue est le seul avec qui j’ai été en couple et je n’ai pas envie d’aller voir ailleurs.

—Dans ce cas, juste aller voir une personne que tu connais mais en se limitant à se rouler des pelles, suggéra Claude avec une pointe de malice. Soirée tranquille à l’appart, sans alcool et avec des jeux débiles ?

—… En résumé, tu te proposes ?

C’était plus ou moins cela l’idée… bien qu’il ne doutait pas que Sylvain serait facile à convaincre si Felix était d’accord – il fallait juste fixer clairement la limite pour ceux étant en couple afin d’éviter, pour certains, une castration des plus brutales. Après, rien ne garantissait que cela se fasse mais dans tous les cas, il fallait qu’il s’assure que la veille du mariage, son cousin soit le plus détendu possible afin de diminuer le potentiel stress qui pourrait survenir lors du grand jour.

Ce jour-là, Lorenz n’avait pas mangé à midi avec les filles comme à son habitude, cela parce qu’il attendait que Claude ait terminé son entrainement de tir à l’arc pour qu’ils partent immédiatement en direction du comté voisin, dans une ville qui était à deux heures de route environ – il voulait éviter les heures de pointe sur la route, le tout en s’arrêtant en chemin dans un petit restaurant pour manger rapidement. Jusqu’à ce point précis, il n’y eu aucun accro : son camarade avait terminé dans les temps et s’était douché avant de s’endormir au son de la radio sur le siège passager pour se réveiller au moment où il garait la voiture. Pour ce qui était du lieu choisi pour déjeuner, soit un petit restaurant qui était sur la route, ils avaient choisi de manger en terrasse… une idée qui ne fut pas des meilleures car il ne s’était pas aperçu que la voie ferrée était à dix mètres de l’endroit.

—Mauvaise heure, clairement, commenta Claude après le passage du troisième train. Celui-là était moins bruyant par contre.

—J’en suis vraiment désolé… s’excusa Lorenz, honteux d’avoir oublié de tenir compte de ce paramètre. J’aurais dû mieux planifier cela, surtout pour aujourd’hui… Une telle erreur pour un premier rendez-vous est just-

—Houlà, doucement ! C’est pas du tout gênant, sincèrement ! Et des premières fois ratées, j’en ai déjà eues et celle-ci est loin d’être la pire.

Et Claude poursuivit en lui racontant, sans entrer trop dans les détails, ses débuts de relation avec Edelgard… et ce n’était effectivement pas glorieux – il ignorait qu’à l’origine, ces deux-là s’entendaient mal, voire pas du tout certains jours, et que Dimitri jouait les médiateurs, ce qui expliquait pas mal de choses dans la dynamique des relations entre ces trois-là. Le couple qu’il avait formé avec la jeune femme avait aussi eu des ratés au départ de ce qu’il comprit…

—La pire première fois, ça reste vraiment au lit, révéla son camarade en grimaçant. Aucune expérience des deux côtés, juste la théorie vite fait et… ça a été un vrai fiasco et on a fini par s’engueuler. La deuxième fois s’est mieux passée car on s’était renseignés et j’ai mis mon égo de côté pour lui laisser les rênes.

Lorenz devait admettre qu’il n’était pas préparé à aborder si vite le sujet des relations intimes, cela bien qu’il avait, bien malgré lui, une bonne idée de l’expérience de son partenaire dans ce domaine – surtout, oublier ce jour où il l’avait vu sur le toit batifoler avec Sylvain... Heureusement, cela resta bref, probablement à cause de sa gêne que ce genre de discussion se fasse en public, et, à peine cinq minutes après avoir entamé une conversation plus adaptée à ce genre de lieu, leur commande arriva – il était bon de noter que si le cadre, faute aux nuisances sonores, était médiocre, la qualité de la nourriture relevait clairement son appréciation de l’établissement.

Quand ils reprirent la route, il dut occulter ces débuts étranges de leur relation pour se concentrer sur sa conduite ainsi que sur ce qu’il devait faire une fois à destination, soit jeter un œil dans les dossiers tout en inspectant les lieux aussi longtemps que nécessaire – il s’attendait déjà aux courbettes du directeur qui allait lui dérouler le tapis rouge pendant que la rumeur de sa présence sur place allait se répandre aussi vite qu’une tornade au sein du personnel, ce qui était ce qu’il se produisait à chaque fois qu’une personne importante ou un inspecteur de la commission des jeux venait dans un casino du groupe des Gloucester. Il savait qu’il allait être surveillé tout le long et que, s’il devait glaner certaines informations, cela serait compliqué de le faire discrètement ou sans un cadre qui se tenait dans son ombre…

—Tu veux que je t’aide d’une manière ou d’une autre ? lui demanda Claude alors qu’ils étaient bientôt à destination, un peu comme s’il avait lu ses pensées. Ce sera plus facile pour moi d’interroger des gens qui n’ont pas de comptes à me rendre.

—Cela est vrai… admit Lorenz qui trouvait l’idée séduisante vu les circonstances et qui devait tenir compte du fait que son partenaire ne pouvait pas fourrer son nez dans les dossiers vu qu’il n’avait aucun liens avec leur groupe. Pour être honnête, je ne saurais ce que je cherche que quand je l’aurais trouvé et les cadres vont certainement me suivre à la trace pour m’empêcher de parler librement aux employés.

—D’accord… Dans ce cas, dépose-moi à environ cent mètres du casino. Si on se pointe ensemble, ils comprendront tout de suite.

Le plan lui convenait parfaitement et, en bas de la rue où se trouvait leur destination, il déposa son camarade qui lui fit un clin d’œil avant de s’éloigner – juste avant, il lui avait tout de même montré qu’il avait bien pensé à prendre une pièce d’identité valide. Puis, comme si de rien n’était, il reprit la route et alla se garer sur le parking du casino – il nota dans un coin de sa tête qu’il était mal entretenu, notant des papiers qui trainaient et un sol qui était clairement lavé moins souvent que celui du parking de son immeuble.

La suite fut des plus prévisibles : dès l’instant où il s’annonça à l’accueil et que l’hôtesse eut prévenu la direction, il vit la rumeur se répandre quand l’employé vérifiant les pièces d’identités souffla quelque chose à l’oreille de son collègue avant que ce dernier ne s’éloigne puis, moins d’une minute après, le directeur de l’établissement ainsi qu’un des cadres vinrent l’accueillir, cela alors que, du coin de l’œil, Lorenz voyait Claude rentrer comme si de rien n’était, personne ne lui accordant la moindre attention. Il demanda une visite des lieux, n’ayant pas encore eu l’occasion de mettre les pieds dans cet établissement, et en profita pour inspecter ce qui était à sa portée dans la salle de jeux, allant de la décoration – son regard désapprouva le choix des couleurs, cet excès de rouge et de jaune qui, vu leurs teintes, étaient là depuis un moment, montraient un clair manque de modernité en plus d’assombrir la salle qu’il trouvait plus austère qu’autre chose – à l’état des tapis des tables de jeux – celui d’une des roulettes mériterait d’être changé vu son degré d’usure et il jurerait avoir vu une auréole sur celui de la table de Blackjack mais si elle était récente, il n’était pas impossible que le tapis de rechange n’ait pas encore été livré –, le tout en discutant le plus poliment possible avec ses hôtes – il les trouvaient trop courtois à son goût, ce qui aiguisait d’autant plus sa méfiance – avant de demander à consulter les chiffres sur les six derniers mois.

Au bout de deux bonnes heures à occuper un bureau qui n’était pas le sien et à demander dossier sur dossier pour trouver l’anomalie qu’il cherchait tant et qui expliquerait cette baisse de fréquentation brutale sur les week-ends – autre que la décoration à revoir et les lacunes au niveau de l’entretien du parking –, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et, en voyant qui c’était, décrocha sans hésiter.

—Je suis occupé donc faites vite, dit-il, faisant référence au cadre qui était resté pour le surveiller.

—Pas seul donc… comprit Claude qui, vu les sons en arrière-plan et le fait qu’il avait baissé d’un ton par rapport à d’habitude, devait être dans les toilettes. Ca a pas été très long de délier des langues et semblerait qu’un cadre nommé l’année précédente fasse pas mal de dégâts si je me fie aux rumeurs des employés et des clients.

—Précisez.

—Harcèlement et le must, c’est qu’il y a suspicion qu’il a pas eu cette promotion pour ses bons et loyaux services dans la boite si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

L’individu avait potentiellement des dossiers sur le directeur, des choses assez compromettantes pour le faire chanter probablement et qui, si elles sortaient au grand jour, pourrait leur causer du tort sur le long terme – au mieux, c’était un adultère, le genre de choses peu surprenantes dans leur milieu mais qui pouvait faire mal si c’était avec un membre du personnel, au pire, c’était du détournement d’argent et ça, pour un casino, c’était très mauvais d’avoir du personnel qui se servait dans la caisse, même si ce n’était qu’un simple centime, et il fallait donc s’en débarrasser au plus vite avant que ce ne soit trop grave car autrement, ils risquaient la fermeture.

Une fois l’appel terminé, Lorenz demanda les dossiers de tous les employés et cadres pour les consulter et, sans surprise, il trouva son homme – ancien agent de sécurité en boite de nuit, donc on partait plus sur du chantage suite à un adultère mais une enquête sur le sujet allait s’imposer – et exigea un entretien en privé avec l’individu… qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout par son attitude trop amicale au début – mais à qui croyait-il parler au juste ?! Une fois l’entretien terminé, il envoya tout de suite un message à son père pour lui signaler où était le problème et nul doute que le personnage serait surveillé de près, cela comme le directeur qui risquait fort d’être mis sur un siège éjectable en attente de la nomination de son remplaçant.

Quand enfin, il put quitter les lieux et retrouver son partenaire dans un parc à deux rues de là, il était facilement dix huit heures passé.

—Donc ton père ne va pas le virer ? le questionna Claude alors qu’ils marchaient côte à côte.

—Tant que ce n’est qu’au stade de rumeurs, il serait perdant à le renvoyer, expliqua Lorenz calmement. Il est bien plus facile de le tenir à l’œil et, si le personnage continue son cirque, il prendra très vite la porte avec la perte du droit de travailler dans un casino à vie.

Quoique dans la réalité, il y avait des moyens plus rapides de se débarrasser d’un élément gênant, des méthodes dont sa mère savait très bien user sans se faire prendre – il répugnait à l’idée d’en venir à ces extrémités –, mais encore fallait-il que la cible ne soit pas sur ses gardes en permanence.

—Encore toutes mes excuses de t’avoir imposé cela mais il m’était impossible de décaler cette visite, poursuivit-il, quelque peu agacé de ne pas avoir pu planifier tout cela correctement au vu de leurs emplois du temps respectifs.

—Pas la peine, j’ai jamais été dans un casino donc ça m’a permis d’assouvir ma curiosité, même si j’ai juste pris un verre au bar, lui répondit son partenaire alors qu’ils approchaient d’un banc sur lequel ils s’installèrent. Ils sont tous comme ça ou c’est juste celui-ci ?

Agréablement surpris de l’intérêt que semblait porter Claude à la question, Lorenz lui fit un long exposé sur le sujet, étoffant celui-ci au fur et à mesure que son camarade le questionnait. Ainsi, il lui expliqua que les lois de Leicester étaient les plus souples pour ce genre d’établissements alors que celles de Faerghus étaient très strictes, expliquant ainsi que ce pays n’en compte que trois, tous en dehors de la capitale – la région de Garreg Mach, elle, bannissait purement et simplement les casinos –, qu’en tant que membre du conseil d’administration des casinos du groupe des Gloucester, la loi faisait que s’il voulait jouer de l’argent, il ne pouvait le faire que dans les casinos les plus à l’est de Leicester car ils n’appartenaient pas à sa famille ou ceux de Faerghus et d’Adrestia – il ne l’avait fait qu’une fois à Adrestia mais cela avait été bref car dès qu’il avait remboursé son vestiaire et son entrée, il avait encaissé ses gains –, que certains établissements faisaient payer l’entrée – c’était le cas à Adrestia où la somme était assez haute, ce qui réservait ce type de lieux à une clientèle plus aisée. Il lui avait aussi expliqué les règles des différents jeux de tables qui étaient encore en activité à l’heure actuelle – pour bien illustrer celles du Blackjack, il avait pris un jeu de cartes qu’il avait laissé dans son sac par habitude – ainsi que pourquoi certains étaient difficiles à trouver – les tables de Craps étant énormes, elles prenaient trop d’espace, n’étant trouvables à présent que dans de gros casinos et en prime, la mode du poker, dont les tables étaient deux fois plus petites, avait accéléré le déclin de ce jeu de dés à Leicester.

Il était tant occupé à répondre aux questions de Claude qui, en plus, l’écoutait attentivement, qu’il ne réalisa que tardivement que le soleil n’était plus à la même place et, en vérifiant sa montre, il ne put cacher sa stupeur en constatant que cela faisait plus de deux heures qu’ils étaient là.

—Juste ciel ! Il est bientôt vingt-et-une heure ! s’exclama-t-il avec une pointe d’horreur. Les restaurants doivent être pleins à cette heure-ci et je crains que nous ne puissions pas rentrer avant minuit…

—On peut prendre à emporter et manger sur la route peut-être ? proposa son partenaire qui vérifia rapidement son téléphone. Enfin… si on trouve ça.

L’idée n’était pas mauvaise, surtout que Lorenz était certain que le restaurant qu’il ciblait à l’origine n’aurait pas de table avant une bonne heure dans le meilleur des cas. En prime, rouler la nuit n’était pas une chose qui lui plaisait de base, surtout à certaines heures – une des rares fois où il avait été sur la route entre minuit et six heures du matin, il avait évité de peu un accident mortel suite à un conducteur qui avait grillé un feu rouge et qui, de ce qu’il en avait vu, ne devait pas être sobre vu les zigzags du véhicule.

—Je ne cache pas mon… malaise à l’idée de conduire de nuit, admit-il alors qu’ils se mettaient en route pour trouver de quoi manger. C’est stupide de ma part, surtout que je n’ai jamais eu d’accident, mais de nuit et un week-end…

—Ce n’est pas stupide, surtout que je te rappelle qu’Hilda m’a raconté que vous aviez failli vous faire tuer à un croisement une fois, souligna Claude qui, il l’avait oublié, avait forcément eu vent de cette histoire. Au pire, on peut prendre une chambre d’hôtel ? Ça nous permettrait de reprendre la route demain matin et si on se lève avant neuf heures, on sera facilement rentrés pour midi.

Cette suggestion était certes pertinente… mais aussi hautement gênante vu le stade naissant de leur relation, cela au point qu’il sentait ses oreilles le bruler à la simple idée de dormir dans le même lit que son partenaire. Mais quelle idée avaient-ils eu de ne pas attendre quelques jours pour planifier correctement un rendez-vous ?

Bon, Claude devait reconnaitre qu’il aurait dû éviter de proposer l’hôtel aussi tôt, surtout qu’il était tout à fait capable de dormir avec quelqu’un sans pour autant vouloir coucher avec le même soir, mais il avait omis de tenir compte du fait qu’il était avec une personne qui ne voyait probablement pas les choses sous cet angle – il avait presque l’impression de se retrouver lors de leur première rencontre à tous à Derdriu où il avait dû longuement réfléchir à qui partageait sa chambre avec qui avant de devoir rectifier cela à la hâte en constatant que Dorothea pouvait poser souci avec certaines filles. Seulement, vu comme Lorenz peinait à se concentrer sur leur rencard – la faute était clairement à mettre sur ce qui avait été déterré dans ce casino et qui devait le travailler – et le manque d’expérience de ce dernier, il leur fallait plus de temps pour vraiment lancer la machine et il ne voyait que cette solution pour prolonger – la prochaine opportunité n’était pas avant le week-end prochain à cause de son tournoi qui tombait mercredi et ils avaient le séminaire d’Hanneman qui tombait vendredi matin.

S’il ne réagissait pas, c’était fichu.

—Ecoute, c’est juste pour dormir, d’accord ? précisa-t-il en se plantant face à son camarade. Oui, peut-être qu’on aurait dû attendre quelques jours avant le premier rencard mais on sait toi comme moi qu’on a des emplois du temps compliqués pour le moment et qu’on a vraiment pas eu les mêmes expériences. Je sais que tu détestes conduire de nuit et moi, je vois cette idée comme un moyen de prolonger ce rendez-vous et que nous ayons plus de temps pour trouver le bon rythme.

Pendant un long moment, Lorenz le regarda avec surprise, semblant visiblement assimiler tout ce qui avait été dit, avant de baisser le regard en marmonnant des excuses. Puis, après avoir pris une bonne inspiration, ce dernier lui tendit sa main et, avec un sourire, il la prit et ainsi, ils reprirent leur route en quête de nourriture – Claude nota dans un coin de sa tête qu’il avait VRAIMENT intérêt à prendre les commandes dans le début de cette relation en faisant bien attention à ne pas griller des étapes cette fois, ce qui allait le changer de ses ex qui avaient toujours été plus dominants et entreprenants que lui.

Après avoir repéré un restaurant faisant à emporter et une recherche rapide via leur téléphone, ils avaient pu commander leur dîner et en plus se trouver une chambre d’hôtel correcte pour la nuit – le seul bémol était que c’était un lit double et qu’ils allaient devoir chacun prendre un côté mais vu qu’aucun d’eux n’avait sommeil et qu’ils avaient une télé à disposition, ce n’était peut-être pas un si mauvais plan.

—On peut essayer de trouver un film à regarder, non ?

Et ce fut ce qu’ils firent, dénichant par hasard un film d’espionnage qu’ils suivaient avec plus ou moins d’attention tout en mangeant des nouilles sautées – habituellement, il aurait demandé une sauce épicée avec mais il avait jugé préférable d’éviter pour cette fois. Bien entendu, ils s’étaient permis de le commenter tout le long, ce qui avait dissipé les dernières tensions et permis à Claude de discrètement se rapprocher de Lorenz en grignotant millimètre par millimètre… jusqu’à ce que leurs épaules se touchent, provoquant un léger sursaut chez ce dernier – vu le regard qu’il lui avait lancé, il venait de comprendre qu’il s’était encore fait avoir par un de ses stratagèmes.

—C’est vraiment plus fort que toi, n’est-ce pas ?

A cet instant, il fit ses yeux les plus innocents possible, s’attirant un soupir blasé de son partenaire qui, enfin, passa un bras autour de ses épaules, geste qu’il accueillit avec une joie non feinte en se collant encore plus à Lorenz – certes, il voyait qu’il avait rougi mais ça progressait et confirmait qu’un coup de pouce était nécessaire. Il était tenté de plonger son nez dans la nuque qui était à sa portée, ce subtil parfum de rose lui titillant les narines, mais il opta pour poser sa tête sur l’épaule de son partenaire, suivant la fin du film qui, en toute franchise, était peu intéressante à ses yeux…

—Tu te fiches totalement de ce qui est à l’écran, comprit aisément son partenaire.

—J’ai décroché au moment où cette romance est sortie de nulle part, répondit-il deux secondes avant cette scène de baiser qui n’avait juste aucun sens. Sérieux, ils ont échangé deux mots dans tout le film et j’suis certain qu’il connait même pas son prénom.

Cette remarque, vu le petit son méprisant qu’il avait entendu, était clairement approuvée par Lorenz.

Lorsque que le générique de fin défila, Claude cherchait du regard la télécommande quand il sentit le bras qui entourait ses épaules se retirer, lui faisant craindre un instant que sa tentative de rapprochement ait finalement foiré… mais quand sa main fut prise avec délicatesse et que, surpris par le geste, il tourna sa tête vers son partenaire, le voyant poser ses lèvres contre ses doigts, cela provoqua un bref bug dans son cerveau dû à une surchauffe imprévue – aucun de ses ex, même ceux d’un soir, n’avaient fait cela avec lui. En apercevant son camarade détourner ensuite le regard, les oreilles plus roses que d’ordinaire, il retint son sourire et se décida à enfin sceller cette relation, comblant la distance entre eux pour doucement l’embrasser sur la bouche… et renouveler deux à trois fois le contact – c’était maladroit de la part de Lorenz mais cela s’expliquait par son inexpérience dans ce domaine.

Alors qu’il comptait essayer d’entrainer son partenaire vers un baiser plus langoureux que les précédents, son téléphone se mit soudainement à émettre une musique d’un groupe de power metal – il ne se souvenait plus du titre mais le groupe était Sabaton –, plus précisément celle qu’il avait choisie comme sonnerie pour les appels venant de… Dimitri. A l’instant où il se précipita pour décrocher, le portable de Lorenz se mit à sonner à son tour avec la chanson « Barbie Girl » – manifestement, leurs colocs respectifs s’étaient passé le mot…

—Claude, tu es sur le chemin ? le questionna son cousin avec une certaine inquiétude… et lui faisant réaliser l’énorme oubli qu’il venait de faire. Hilda vient de me dire que Lorenz non plus n’était pas rentré.

—En fait… commença Claude en grimaçant tandis qu’il entendait son petit-copain expliquer la situation à une de ses colocataires – Hilda certainement. Désolé mais j’ai totalement oublié de dire qu’on a tardé donc on dort à l’hôtel pour éviter de rentrer après minuit. On était un peu distraits et on a pas vu l’heure…

—Oh…

—Rien de salace je précise. Juste que Lorenz est pas à l’aise la nuit pour conduire et comme j’ai pas passé mon permis encore….

—D’accord. Dans ce cas, envoie-moi un message demain matin dès que vous vous mettez en route.

—Compris P’pa ! Bonne nuit à tout le monde !

—Bonne nuit et n’oublie pas le message demain….

Oh non, il n’allait pas oublier… surtout que son cousin était capable de venir le chercher en personne pour la peine.

Lui qui avait espéré réussir à cacher leur rencard à Hilda, c’était raté et maintenant, nul doute que toute leur promotion serait au courant avant qu’ils ne soient rentrés – déjà, vu le message qu’il venait de recevoir, sa mère l’avait grillé il ne savait comment. Ces appels téléphoniques eurent cependant le mérite de leur rappeler qu’ils feraient bien de se coucher, cela bien qu’ils étaient survenus au pire moment qui soit.

Certes, dormir dans le même lit, cela alors qu’ils commençaient tout juste leur relation de couple, était assez spécial pour lui, surtout que cela demandait une organisation particulière – bien que la partie « baisers » avait été absolument exquise, il n’était pas encore prêt à voir son partenaire totalement nu, pas le premier soir du moins – avec chacun qui restait de son côté du lit et chacun attendant son tour pour se doucher le lendemain matin – il nota ainsi que Claude ôtait bien tous ses bijoux, notamment ceux à ses oreilles et qu’il ne gardait pas son t-shirt, faisant qu’il lui était possible d’apercevoir ces cicatrices qu’il cachait en public. Le sommeil ne semblant pas pressé de venir, ils avaient discuté de nombreux sujets… notamment de ce qui allait leur tomber dessus à leur retour chez eux – tous deux étaient d’accord sur le fait qu’ils seraient totalement cramés d’ici là. Lorenz fut le premier à s’endormir, piquant du nez au milieu de leur conversation sur l’émission de pâtisseries que suivait Lysithea avec assiduité.

Réveillé le lendemain matin par les rayons du soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux fermés, il mit une bonne dizaine de secondes avant de se souvenir de où il était et pourquoi… puis de constater qu’il avait pleine vue sur le visage endormi de Claude qui esquissait une légère grimace, cela dû à une mèche qui lui chatouillait le nez. Cette simple vision, certes peu élégante, était assez mignonne en soit car les fois où il avait surpris son partenaire en train de faire une sieste ou de dormir en classe plus ou moins à l’insu de leurs enseignants, ses traits n’arboraient pas ce genre d’expression – vu le caractère du personnage, il était possible que durant ses sommes improvisés, il restait sur ses gardes alors que, dans le cas présent, il semblait plus paisible que de coutume.

Lorenz hésita à remettre cette mèche en place, cela au risque de réveiller son compagnon, mais se dernier finit par lâcher un éternuement, ouvrant des yeux verts ensommeillés tout en grommelant que c’était trop tôt à son goût… puis d’être complètement sorti des bras de Morphée quand résonna l’alarme de son téléphone indiquant qu’il était huit heures – bon, il aurait pu décaler d’une demi-heure mais vu qu’ils devaient rendre la chambre puis trouver un endroit où prendre le petit-déjeuner, autant ne pas trainer vu qu’ils étaient attendus pour midi.

Après avoir pris quelques minutes pour profiter de leurs derniers instants de tranquillité, ils s’habillèrent puis quittèrent l’hôtel, trouvant assez vite un café dans une rue proche où ils purent prendre un thé avec des viennoiseries – il avait proposé à Claude d’aller ailleurs vu qu’il le savait peu amateur de sucre mais ce dernier avait dit que cela ne le gênait pas. Vint ensuite le moment de prendre la route et le trajet se fit sans encombre, la circulation étant fluide, et ils furent rentrés dans leur immeuble plus vite qu’escompté.

—Il semblerait que nous avons un bon quart d’heure pour nous changer, nota-t-il en vérifiant sa montre alors qu’ils venaient d’arriver à leur étage. En revanche, il n’est pas impossible que les autres soient déjà partis pour le restaurant.

—Dimitri et Edelgard, certainement mais pas les filles, souligna Claude avec un sourire amusé. Tu as déjà vu Hilda en avance quelque part ?

—… Très bonne remarque.

Alors qu’ils comptaient s’embrasser avant de retourner dans leurs appartements respectifs, cette chère Hilda, probablement dotée d’un sixième sens, ouvrit brutalement la porte, les interrompant dans leur action et, après avoir compris ce qu’elle avait interrompu, demanda les détails de leur rencart – Claude, heureusement, s’était dévoué pour le faire pendant qu’il était parti changer de chemise puis il avait pris le relais pour que son partenaire puisse à son tour se préparer. Une fois que tous furent prêts – Lysithea était à priori avec Mercedes et Annette –, ils purent enfin se rendre là où ils étaient attendus… en espérant ne pas arriver en retard.

L’inauguration du restaurant de Dedue et d’Ashe se passait à merveille. Pour l’occasion, ils avaient bien entendu invités tous leurs amis et proches mais aussi des professeurs de Garreg Mach et certaines personnalités – c’était certainement une idée de Dimitri pour aider Edelgard à avoir la meilleure image possible auprès des têtes pensantes de l’entreprise vu que les pères de Sylvain et de Felix étaient tous deux présents et qu’ils appréciaient pas mal l’évènement. Si le menu, pour ce jour, était limité, tout le monde en était très satisfait et Leonie ainsi qu’Hapi se débrouillaient très bien pour le service – c’était assez étonnant pour cette dernière vu son caractère mais quand l’on savait que son cher petit-ami avait l’art et la manière de la faire sourire, il n’y avait pas besoin de chercher très loin.

Bien que chacun avait sa place, comme beaucoup d’entre eux se connaissaient, forcément, cela circulait pas mal et Claude s’était retrouvé malgré lui trainé à la table des Cerfs qui avaient aussi coincé Lorenz, faisant qu’ils avaient dû confirmer qu’ils étaient bien en couple à présent – manque de chance, ils avaient échoué à esquiver le câlin groupé initié par Raphael. Quand les félicitations furent passées, il note du coin de l’œil que la mère de Lorenz se dirigeait vers la table où se trouvait Rodrigue, le père de Felix et, poussé par une certaine curiosité, il délaissa ses camarades au prétexte de dire bonjour à la mère de son petit ami.

—Mais qui vois-je venir assouvir sa curiosité ? fit Elvira Gloucester en le voyant arriver, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Ta journée s’est-elle bien passée hier ?

—A merveille, répondit-il poliment en s’installant sur une chaise libre. J’ignorai que vous vous connaissiez. Il m’avait pourtant semblé que vous n’aviez pas de clients à Faerghus.

—Cela n’a rien à voir avec les affaires, l’éclaira Rodrigue sans détours. Elvira et moi-même étions dans la même promotion à Garreg Mach et nous évoquions un peu le passé.

Il avait failli l’oublier : les pères de Dimitri, Felix, Sylvain et Annette avaient étudiés ensemble et de plus, sa mère et Judith étaient dans la même classe que celle de Lorenz. Les chances pour que tous se soient connus plus jeunes étaient donc plus fortes qu’il ne l’avait cru – ça sentait les anecdotes croustillantes…

—D’ailleurs, mes excuses si je t’ai paru impoli lors de notre précédente rencontre jeune homme, poursuivit Rodrigue. Il y avait tant à gérer à ce moment précis que je n’étais pas spécialement disposé à discuter.

—Il n’y a pas de mal, lui dit vite Claude qui se souvenait de leur dernière rencontre, celle-ci ayant eu lieu durant les premiers jours où Dimitri était hospitalisé. Les circonstances ne s’y prêtaient pas vraiment de toute manière.

La conversation se poursuivit par un échange de souvenirs de jeunesse et quelques anecdotes qui firent qu’il comprit mieux d’où pouvaient venir certains liens ou rivalités – s’il s’était douté que sa mère et Lambert, le père de Dimitri, avaient de bons rapports du temps de leurs études, il ignorait cependant qu’Elvira Gloucester et le père de Sylvain ne s’appréciaient guère quand ils étaient étudiants, une rivalité dont leurs enfants avaient clairement hérité vu que bien que leur compétition sur le plan de la séduction était à présent close, ils avaient toujours tendance à se lancer des piques sur n’importe quel sujet.

—Tiens ? fit la mère de Lorenz en haussant un sourcil, son regard sur les verres devant leur interlocuteur. Tu ne bois que de l’eau Rodrigue ? Dans mes souvenirs, tu aimais bien avoir un verre de vin le midi.

—Cela fait longtemps que j’ai cessé l’alcool, révéla le père de Felix, la mine sombre. Certains… évènements m’ont incité à tirer un trait sur ce type de boisson.

Claude n’était certes pas proche de la famille Fraldarius mais il l’était de Dimitri… et il se souvenait très bien que le jour de l’accident à Duscur, le frère ainé de Felix était décédé. Nul doute que cela avait dû avoir un impact énorme et pouvait aussi expliquer pourquoi leur champion d’escrime, qui ne souriait qu’en de rares occasions, détestait l’alcool ainsi que le fait qu’il ait pu épauler Sylvain dans son sevrage.

D’ailleurs, à peine eut-il pensé à ce dernier qu’il l’entendit se prendre la tête avec Lorenz – c’était à prévoir – et qu’en tournant son regard vers la scène, il ne put s’empêcher de noter qu’une certaine personne s’éloignait, l’air quelque peu agacée. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’était passé au juste ?

—Encore un refus manifestement, entendit-il soupirer Rodrigue, le poussant à reporter son attention sur ce dernier tandis qu’il suivait du coin de l’œil Felix sortir du restaurant. Cela doit être au moins la cinquième fois…

—Refus de quoi au juste ? questionna Elvira, visiblement intéressée. D’un mariage peut-être ?

Cette simple question rappela à Claude leur retour de la fête foraine… et la remarque de Felix avant qu’il ne parte, ce qui sous-entendait en fait que son compagnon l’avait déjà demandé plusieurs fois en mariage auparavant, d’où l’avertissement. Face à cette réalisation, il ne put s’empêcher de saluer la ténacité de Sylvain pour tenter de passer la bague au doigt de la personne la plus butée de leur promotion… 

Au bout de quelques minutes, il était retourné à sa place d’origine, y retrouvant son cousin qui discutait avec Ingrid – le sujet n’était pas difficile à deviner vu que leurs regards allaient de l’entrée du restaurant à la tignasse rousse qui se faisait consoler par Dorothea – ainsi que Byleth qui était arrivée peu avant lui – vu qu’il risquait d’y avoir pas mal de bruit, elle avait laissé sa fille à la garde de Rhea de ce qu’il avait cru comprendre – en compagnie de Shamir. Lorenz était venu le rejoindre alors qu’il parlait de la compétition à venir du club de tir à l’arc à laquelle il se préparait et ils étaient restés ensemble durant tout le reste de l’évènement.

Concernant le reste de la journée, rien n’était vraiment prévu mais il se souvint d’un sujet abordé avec son cousin et, profitant qu’une certaine personne était disponible, il se hâta d’aller s’incruster chez elle – bon, il avait trainé son petit-ami au passage histoire qu’il ne se fasse pas des films – quand sa « tendre » moitié était occupée ailleurs – de ce qu’il avait cru entendre, Felix était allé s’entrainer et Ingrid était avec lui.

—L’enterrement de vie de garçon de Dimitri ? fit Sylvain avec intérêt quand il eut évoqué la chose. J’avoue que j’avais un peu mis la chose de côté faute d’idées car avec lui, c’est compliqué et louer un lieu pour ça…

—On le fait à l’appartement, c’est le mieux je pense, déclara vite Claude. Et j’ignore qui doit se charger de celui de Dedue ou s’il en aura un mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que Dimi risque d’être stressé le jour J.

—Ouais, faut organiser un truc pour qu’il soit le plus détendu possible, je suis d’accord. Petit comité à l’appart’, ça me semble pas mal mais faut choisir qui vient et qui ne vient pas, surtout suivant ce qu’on fait.

—Je ne souhaite pas être mêlé à vos manigances si vous décidez d’engager des stripteaseurs, précisa Lorenz en fronçant brièvement le nez. Et puis il serait plus raisonnable d’organiser quelque chose pour chacun des futurs mariés à deux endroits différents.

—Nan, pas de trucs comme ça pour Dimi mais oui, vaut mieux casser les couples dans ce cas, suggéra Claude. On se connait tous assez pour se faire confiance les uns et les autres question fidélité je pense. Par exemple, Marianne est proche de Dimitri et Ashe l’est de Dedue alors que leurs partenaires, c’est plutôt l’inverse de ce que j’en sais.

Il leur fallut une vingtaine de minutes pour discuter de la répartition – Sylvain et Felix étaient le seul couple qui ne pouvait pas être séparé pour l’occasion vu que tous deux étaient des amis d’enfance de Dimitri – et de qui s’occuperait de quoi – Lorenz avait tout de suite proposé de voir avec Hilda et Mercedes concernant quoi organiser pour Dedue tandis que Claude souligna le fait qu’il fallait réfléchir à qui se chargerait de la nourriture et des boissons des deux côtés tout en s’assurant que personne ne soit lésé. Il existait cependant des incertitudes pour la disponibilité de certaines personnes, soit Edelgard et Hubert, et il avait été envisagé de ne pas les compter en attendant que ce soit plus clair, ainsi que pour qui choisirait d’aller avec qui – vu que Sylvain serait du côté de Dimitri, Claude suspectait que Dorothea allait suivre vu que les deux étaient bons amis et que la jeune femme était capable d’avoir des idées un peu piquantes.

Restait à voir si les principaux intéressés étaient d’accord.

Le lendemain de l’inauguration du restaurant de Dedue, Lorenz s’était allié à Mercedes et à Hilda pour organiser l’enterrement de vie de garçon du Duscurien. Tous trois étaient tombés d’accord sur quelque chose de calme dans leur appartement, résolvant au passage le problème de la nourriture pour les deux évènements – tous leurs bons cuisiniers étant plus proches de Dedue, cela ne laissait que Claude pour s’occuper de cela et il aurait été injuste qu’il en soit ainsi. Le but étant surtout d’apaiser le stress prénuptial, ils avaient fait une liste de jeux aisément faisables en groupe – Hilda avait promis de ne pas tenter de dévier vers les sous-entendus douteux pour ne pas vexer le marié. Au moment où ils listaient ce dont ils auraient besoin, son petit-ami était venu les rejoindre, suivant distraitement les préparatifs en se vautrant littéralement contre lui.

—Houlà, fit la jeune femme en voyant la scène. Ingrid a eu vent de ce que mijotait Sylvain pour l’enterrement de vie de garçon de Dimitri et elle vient de mettre son grain de sel dedans ?

—Pas Ingrid mais Dorothea, soupira Claude dont il sentit le souffle contre sa nuque, le faisant légèrement frémir. Elle et Sylvain ont réussit à se mettre d’accord sur une sorte de jeu dont mon cher cousin va faire les frais à cause de sa… très courte liste de partenaires. Surement une petite revanche de sa part pour ne pas lui avoir dit le jour de notre première rencontre en vraie qu’il était gay.

—Il s’était passé quelque chose de particulier ? questionna Lorenz en tournant la tête vers sa moitié, forçant celle-ci à se repositionner pour éviter que l’un se cogne à l’autre.

—Oh ! fit Hilda avant d’afficher un sourire mutin. Vu que t’es gay toi aussi, logique que tu n’ais pas capté son petit numéro quand elle te l’a fait.

Alors qu’il allait demander ce que c’était au juste, il vit sa colocataire se rapprocher de lui en se penchant, lui mettant sous le nez le décolleté en cœur de son débardeur noir et rose… qui, vu de près, lui semblait plus généreux qu’il ne devrait l’être.

—Qu’as-tu donc mis dans ton soutien-gorge ? demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux. Je suis certain que ça ne peut pas correspondre à ta taille de bonnet.

—Comment tu sa- commença Claude avant de s’interrompre, semblant avoir deviné face à la moue de la jeune femme. C’est toi qui lave ses affaires, ses sous-vêtements inclus.

—Ça va, je testais ces trucs ! fit leur amie en fouillant dans son décolleté sans aucune gêne avant d’en sortir deux choses en silicone, atténuant cet effet push-up sur sa poitrine. Et vu ta réaction Lorenz, je parie que Dimitri avait pas capté non plus ?

—Il croyait qu’elle avait mal au dos.

En entendant cela, Hilda se mit à rire aux éclats, suivit par son petit ami qui, une fois calmé, lui expliqua le comique de la situation – effectivement, vu ses penchants, il n’était pas intéressé par ce genre d’attributs physique et, en cherchant dans sa mémoire, il finit par se souvenir que Dorothea avait bel et bien tenté cela sur lui lorsqu’ils étaient tous à la plage lors du premier match de volley… mais il avait été plus intéressé par suivre Claude du regard alors qu’il mettait la pâté à l’équipe adverse en compagnie de Petra. 

—Et du coup, ça tourne comment de votre côté cet enterrement de vie de garçon ? questionna la jeune femme, très curieuse.

—Ça tourne que je te recommanderai d’aller voir ça avec eux si tu tiens à l’intégrité physique et mentale de ta petite amie, répondit Claude en riant un peu jaune.

A cette réponse, il y eut un blanc d’environ cinq secondes, temps durant lequel chacun assimila ces mots… puis finit par réagir, Lorenz en lâchant une exclamation outrée par le potentiel sous-entendu caché et Hilda en se levant brutalement de son fauteuil pour quitter leur appartement… puis certainement descendre l’escalier pour aller demander des explications à Sylvain et Dorothea s’ils étaient encore dans l’immeuble.

—Mais qu’ont-ils osé inventer ?! déclara-t-il, craignant le pire avant qu’il ne réalise que son petit copain était un peu trop détendu, éveillant ses suspicions. Tu n’aurais pas menti à tout hasard ?

—Exagéré la vérité serait plus juste, avoua Claude avec un sourire qui se mua aussitôt en grimace. Sauf que connaissant Hilda, elle sera de retour dans trente secondes quand elle comprendra.

Il voulait l’éloigner… et effectivement, le temps qu’elle descende les premiers escaliers, réalise qu’elle avait été roulée et qu’elle remonte pour les engueuler – il allait prendre à coup sûr vu qu’il était en couple avec le coupable –, cela ne leur laissait qu’un court instant de tranquillité… mais pour quelle raison ?

—Je me suis assuré d’être totalement libre le week-end qui arrive, poursuivit son compagnon qui s’installa sur ses genoux en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Si t’as des idées en tête pour sortir, je suis toute ouïe.

—C’est très probable… admit-il en posant une main sur la taille de son petit-ami. Il me faut juste planifier certaines choses à l’avance pour être certain que cette fois, nous ne serons pas contraints de manger un plat à emporter.

Cela faisait depuis leur sortie à la fête foraine qu’il avait cet endroit particulier en tête mais cela nécessitait de faire le trajet jusqu’à son comté d’origine en train puis de louer une voiture ainsi qu’une chambre d’hôtel – il ferait mieux de se charger de cela dès ce soir car c’était la pleine saison touristique dans cette région et il se préparait déjà mentalement à avoir du mal à réserver la chambre sans devoir opter pour plus que ce qui leur était nécessaire… ainsi que le restaurant que sa chère moitié devait à tout prix essayer. La compétition de tir à l’arc étant le mercredi après-midi, leurs emplois du temps devraient logiquement être identiques vendredi donc il y avait moyen de partir dès la fin des cours. 

Sa réponse intriguait visiblement sa moitié mais, au lieu de tenter de lui tirer les vers du nez, Claude se leva… et, le regard brillant de malice, lui prit la main pour l’entrainer dans sa chambre, fermant la porte juste au moment où l’on pouvait entendre les chaussures à talons de sa colocataire avant que celle-ci ne vienne frapper à sa porte.

—Je sais que vous êtes là-dedans vous deux ! s’exclama Hilda avec agacement. Ça vous amuse de me faire courir ?!

Vu le pouffement de rire que sa moitié tentait tant bien mal d’étouffer en se collant contre lui, cela l’amusait effectivement beaucoup.

Un quart d’heure après s’être enfermé avec Lorenz dans la chambre de ce dernier pour esquiver Hilda – ce temps fut mis à profit pour calmer son fou rire et occuper la bouche de son petit-copain –, il avait fini par en sortir pour retourner dans son appartement afin de s’atteler à ses corvées – logiquement, il avait du linge à étendre, celui d’Edelgard, et une dernière machine à lancer avec ses propres affaires avant de revérifier son sac de sport pour son entrainement de demain matin. Son cousin, disponible plus tôt que de coutume, l’aida à terminer plus vite, faisant qu’il put l’informer que Dorothea et Sylvain s’étaient alliés pour lui organiser son enterrement de vie de garçon – Dimitri avait cassé un cintre en entendant cela – et qu’il s’était attelé à éviter qu’ils ne dérapent… ce qui était la vérité vu à quel point ces deux-là étaient pleins d’idées quand il s’agissait de faire la fête – s’il n’avait pas rappelé à une certaine personne que sa « tendre » moitié serait présente, l’idée du strip-tease aurait été gardée.

La veille de sa compétition, Claude avait personnellement revérifié le matériel de tout le monde, changeant les cordes des arcs qui étaient abimées ou les retendant quand elles étaient trop lâches – c’était le cas pour Ignatz qui n’avait manifestement pas eu le temps de s’en occuper faute à un devoir à rendre pour son cours d’art. Il avait aussi inspecté les chaussures de ses coéquipiers – heureusement qu’il avait offert une nouvelle paire de basket à Leonie car les semelles de son ancienne paire partaient en morceaux – ainsi que leurs uniformes pour le jour J – Bernadetta avait dû passer avant lui car tous les accros existants avaient été soigneusement raccommodés – et rappelé à chacun que rien ne devait gêner leur vision – Petra lui avait bien montré qu’elle pouvait rassembler ses cheveux en chignon s’il l’estimait nécessaire mais il savait que même avec une mèche devant les yeux, elle était capable de viser en plein dans le mille.

Le jour J enfin là, il jaugea la concurrence avec Shamir afin d’évaluer au mieux leurs chances.

Ce tournoi-ci était du tir en salle, une bonne nouvelle pour Ignatz qui n’était pas très bon quand c’était du tir en extérieur contrairement à Petra et à Leonie qui y excellaient et qui adoraient cela. Leur objectif à tous en individuel était de faire le meilleur score possible pour se hisser sur le podium – Claude savait d’avance qu’il était très attendu chez les hommes, n’ayant pas participé aux tournois de l’année dernière car Shamir, le jugeant trop affecté émotionnellement, l’avait mis sur la touche, exactement comme elle avait fait avec Leonie l’année précédente quand elle gérait encore mal la mort de Jeralt, ce qui avait fait que Bernadetta, bien malgré elle, avait pris sa place alors qu’elle était la dernière arrivée dans le club. Il regrettait qu’Ashe se soit retiré de l’équipe car le jeune homme avait acquis un bon niveau mais cela laissait une chance à Ignatz de montrer qu’il avait bien progressé depuis sa première compétition – bon, il fallait souligner aussi que le pauvre, lors de sa première participation, était tombé sur Innès, un des meilleurs archers, et que le type l’avait tellement impressionné que cela avait perturbé sa concentration.

Qui plus est, si ce tournoi était réservé aux clubs étudiants, son organisation était faite par la fédération de tir à l’arc de Fódlan dont le président actuel était un certain Virion qui était aussi un des conseillers du comté de Rosanne à Leicester – il avait appris hier midi, en déjeunant avec Lorenz et sa mère, que cette dernière était originaire de cette région. Il était souvent épaulé par son assistante, Zelcher – Hilda lui avait dit que c’était une cousine à elle mais elles ne se voyaient que lors des fêtes de fin d’année en général –, qui savait très bien se faire respecter – il avait déjà gouté à la poigne de fer des Goneril une fois donc il avait bien compris qu’il devait l’écouter, pas comme un certain Niles, entraineur de l’équipe d’Hoshido, qui en avait pris pour son grade.

Dans tous les cas, Claude comptait bien gagner cette année car la suivante était assez incertaine pour leur équipe. Si lui et Petra seraient toujours là à coup sûr, Bernadetta, si le restaurant de Dedue tournait bien, allait raccrocher son arc pour de bon – sa passion était plus la cuisine, la couture et le jardinage bien que participer au club lui avait permis de nouer une solide amitié avec Petra – et Leonie, qui cumulait avec le club d’escrime, allait devoir choisir lequel elle arrêtait. Pour ce qui était d’Ignatz, ce n’était clairement pas une passion pour lui et il n’était là que pour combler l’équipe et aussi pour faire plaisir à ses parents qui avaient du mal à admettre que leur fils excellait dans les arts – Hilda et Lorenz avaient réussi à le convaincre de ne pas abandonner la peinture et cela commençait à porter ses fruits. Et enfin, il y avait le cas complexe de Cyril qui était en train de se résoudre grâce à l’assouplissement des règles imposées par la fédération – il avait hâte de le voir enfin participer à un tournoi car il avait du potentiel.

—Innès risque fort d’être le plus motivé à te battre, l’informa Shamir dans les vestiaires. C’est sa dernière année et il ne va pas lâcher le trophée sans se battre.

—Et faut pas oublier cette teigne de Clarisse, ajouta Leonie qui venait de finir de se changer. L’année dernière, elle m’a pris la deuxième place et elle a Petra dans le collimateur.

—Moi avoir battu Clarisse, confirma la brigilène en refaisant sa queue de cheval. Elle être une des plus fortes femmes du tournoi.

Il voyait très bien qui c’était, soit la blonde teigneuse qui dirigeait fermement l’équipe d’Altea et qui avait eu les meilleurs résultats deux années de suite – elle avait très bien suivi les progrès de chacun de ses équipiers et était, à coup sûr, une des capitaines qui s’était le plus investie dans son club.

—Et des nouvelles sur Takumi ? questionna-t-il, curieux. J’avais entendu dire qu’il avait eu des couacs avec son équipe l’année dernière.

—Ouais, ils se sont fait battre dès le premier tour et en beauté ! répondit Leonie avec un grand sourire. En plus de pas avoir de chance coté adversaires, ils avaient une nouvelle, Setsuna, qui est arrivée a tomber entre deux gradins sur le tournoi en salle et à rester coincée une bonne demi-heure en dessous donc elle est arrivée en retard puis, tournoi en extérieur, elle est tombée dans deux trous. Le must a été qu’elle a réagit comme si c’était normal pour elle, ce qui a limite enragé Takumi et il a pas réussit à se concentrer, ce qui, contre Ashe, lui avait couté cher au dernier tournoi.

—J’avais discuté avec Setsuna l’année dernière, précisa Ignatz qui venait de finir de nettoyer ses lunettes. J’ignore si c’est vrai mais elle m’avait dit qu’elle avait pour habitude de… tomber dans des trous. Elle serait déjà passée plusieurs fois à travers une bouche d’égout qui n’avait pas été fermée.

Soit cette fille avait une malchance incroyable, soit elle ne regardait jamais où elle mettait les pieds… Nul doute que ça avait dû mettre une drôle d’ambiance l’année dernière.

—Ah et ce qui a pas aidé son équipe a été que leur entraineur, Niles, a eu un bel avertissement, ajouta Leonie dont le regard glissait vers leur professeur de tir à l’arc.

—Qu’il avait amplement mérité, précisa Shamir avec un ton sec. Si vous êtes tous prêts, allons-y.

Moui… Niles avait encore dû tenter de la draguer ou lui sortir un sous-entendu douteux donc connaissant Shamir, elle avait dû l’avertir une fois avant de lui coller son genou pile dans les bijoux de famille…

Ils sortirent des vestiaires avant l’autre équipe avec laquelle ils les partageaient – Claude ne les connaissaient pas donc ça devait être des nouveaux – pour rejoindre la salle où aurait lieu le tournoi. En y arrivant, il pouvait voir que les gradins étaient remplis et ne tarda pas à repérer leurs supporters habituels – c'est-à-dire tous les Cerfs d’Or, fidèles au rendez-vous depuis la première année, accompagnés de ceux parmi leurs camarades qui étaient disponibles – qui, dès qu’ils les virent, hissèrent leur banderole aux couleurs de leur équipe. Il repéra vite Lysithea qui avait installé de quoi filmer la compétition – elle avait réussi à recruter Constance apparemment – et Hilda qui était visiblement en grande conversation avec sa cousine Zelcher – vu les grimaces de son amie, le sujet ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

Notant l’absence de deux personnes dans le public, à savoir son cousin et son petit-copain, il les chercha rapidement du regard avant de les repérer en train de discuter avec Virion… et, à son plus grand étonnement, Nader. Mais comment… ?

—Tiens, justement ceux dont nous parlions ! s’exclama le président de la fédération avec entrain alors qu’il les rejoignaient avec Shamir.

—Ça c’est une sacrée surprise… admit Claude qui cachait au mieux sa joie de revoir son parrain. Tu ne m’as pas dit que tu venais ? Je croyais que ton visa avait expiré ?

Les personnes de ce groupe connaissaient toutes ses origines, Virion les ayant découvertes en l’observant lors de ses premiers tournois – l’individu l’avait convoqué une fois et demandé à connaitre son véritable palmarès, ce qu’il avait fini par révéler quand il comprit qu’il parlait à quelqu’un de favorable à un apaisement des relations avec Almyra.

—J’ai pu le renouveler il y a deux semaines gamin, lui apprit Nader en saluant Shamir d’un signe de tête. Les formalités ont été plus rapides que prévues côté Fódlan donc j’ai pu enfin faire le déplacement. Ta mère a juste prévenu ton cousin et Holst Goneril que je venais mais j’ai eu un chauffeur inattendu.

Voilà pourquoi Lorenz n’était pas disponible ce matin… et comme il était concentré sur la compétition, il ne s’y était pas intéressé, pensant attendre la fin du tournoi pour interroger son petit-ami. Manifestement, ce mystère n’avait plus lieu d’être éclaircit.

Ils avaient profité de ses dernières minutes de libre pour discuter, Nader étant ravi de faire enfin connaissance avec celle qui avait pris sa suite et Shamir appréciant d’enfin connaitre celui qui avait initié son meilleur élève au tir à l’arc – elle avait deviné assez vite, dans ses débuts au club, qu’il n’avait pas appris ce sport à Fódlan et il avait fini par le lui confirmer en début de troisième année, quand il se remettait de sa rupture avec son ex. Virion avait clairement manifesté son intérêt pour faire s’affronter des équipes de Fódlan contre des équipes d’Almyra – le hasard avait voulu que ce soit grâce à son arrivée comme président de la fédération que les compétitions de tir à l’arc de Fódlan n’exigeaient plus que leurs participants aient la nationalité, ce qui avait permis à Petra d’y participer et qui, l’année prochaine, ouvrait cette possibilité à Cyril qui, suite à l’influence de Lysithea et d’Ignatz, était à présent techniquement un étudiant de Garreg Mach, cela bien que ses cours se résumaient à lui apprendre à lire le Fodlien, ce qui le rendait enfin éligible pour s’inscrire.

En entendant que l’on demandait aux équipes de se préparer, ils mirent fin à leur conversation, Claude en profitant pour gratter cinq secondes de plus pour embrasser Lorenz avant que celui-ci ne rejoigne sa place dans les gradins.

Le tournoi était à présent en cours et, chance pour Ignatz, il évitait Takumi et Innès sur ce tour. Ses scores sur les différentes volées de son premier match lui avaient permis de se qualifier pour le tour suivant. Bernadetta, elle, était tombée face à Neimi de l’équipe de Magvel et leur duel avait été serré au début, cela avant que sa camarade ne remporte assez de sets pour s’assurer la victoire. Leonie et Petra, sans surprise, avaient brillé et Claude, vu la facilité avec laquelle il avait gagné, avait dû impressionner son adversaire. Sur les matchs suivants, la tache s’était compliquée, Leonie tombant face à cette fameuse Setsuna… qui était meilleure archère qu’elle ne le laissait paraitre, et Ignatz ayant le malheur de tomber sur Takumi – le seul set que son équipier gagna fut parce que, sur la troisième volée, son concurrent avait été déconcentré par Setsuna qui… était tombée entre deux gradins –, faisant que Claude était le seul représentant restant chez les hommes de l’équipe de Garreg Mach.

Côté femmes, vu les concurrentes encore en lice et leurs niveaux respectifs, le podium serait à coup sûr composé de Leonie, Petra et très probablement Clarisse mais l’ordre restait encore à découvrir. Concernant Bernadetta, elle avait atteint les quarts de finale en battant Rebecca mais si elle battait Norne, elle allait être à coup sûr face à Leonie et allait devoir ensuite jouer la troisième place contre Clarisse ou Petra. Le concernant lui, son arrivée dans les quarts avait presque été trop simple et il savait déjà qu’il était l’homme à abattre dans sa partie du tableau, ce que Leon allait visiblement tenter de faire.

—Bernadetta a battu son record de l’année dernière, commenta Ignatz alors que leur camarade avait réussi, de justesse, a gagner le dernier set contre Norne sur cette volée, lui assurant la demi-finale. Elle a l’air d’avoir encore du mal à y croire…

—Elle est plus calme qu’à ses débuts, ce qui était son gros point faible, déclara Claude alors que Petra se mettait en place pour affronter Tanya. En revanche, dès qu’elle comprendra qu’elle devra affronter Leonie…

—Elle va paniquer…

Malheureusement oui… mais sa performance resterait une des meilleures qu’elle ait eue en compétition.

La suite du tournoi fut un peu plus ardue, Leon ne lâchant pas aisément l’affaire – le type voulait clairement aller en demi-finale – mais Claude refusait de perdre avec Nader qui le regardait – sa fierté était en jeu pour le coup. Après deux sets à égalité et un set perdu, il rafla la victoire sur les derniers, se qualifiant pour la phase suivante où son adversaire fut Takumi, soit l’un des favoris habituels et la promesse d’un duel intéressant… ce qui se confirma avec un score identique au bout de quatre sets. Il parvint à remporter le cinquième set lorsque son adversaire perdit sa concentration au moment du dernier tir, ratant en beauté le centre de la cible – au moins, il l’avait touchée et non manquée comme plus tôt quand Setsuna était tombée entre deux gradins. Quant aux filles, sans surprise, Bernadetta avait cédé face à Leonie tandis que Petra et Clarisse ne cédaient pas, laissant planer un énorme suspense sur le résultat final car, au bout de cinq sets, elles étaient à égalité, faisant qu’elles durent être départagées sur un tir de barrage que la brigilène perdit de peu, sa flèche ayant légèrement déviée vers la droite – la fatigue surement – mais elle pouvait se consoler grâce à la troisième place qu’elle remporta face à Bernadetta.

Enfin vint la finale et Leonie, bien que triste de ne pas être contre Petra, était enchantée de ce challenge. Le duel fut passionnant mais sur sa dernière volée, Clarisse montra des signes de fatigue, ses flèches déviant légèrement et l’empêchant de marquer assez de points pour battre Leonie à qui elle dut laisser la première place. Claude, sans surprise, affrontait Innès et, comme il s’y attendait, les tirs de son adversaire étaient précis, le forçant à en faire d’autant. Jusqu’à la dernière volée, leurs flèches faisaient mouche et le suspense planait sur qui allait gagner… ce qui allait durer car une égalité se confirma, aucun d’eux ne voulant céder un pouce de terrain à l’autre. Le tir barrage était donc décisif et, de loin, ils avaient chacun atteint la zone centrale de la cible… mais après vérification des arbitres, Claude était le plus proche du centre et l’annonce de sa victoire lui permit enfin de relâcher la pression… tout en entendant les cris de joie de ses camarades.

Le tournoi terminé et les trophées récupérés, ils firent route vers le restaurant de Dedue pour fêter cela, Dimitri ayant déjà réservé le lieu pour ce soir.

—Innès est toujours aussi impitoyable, commenta Ashe après qu’ils eurent raconté l’évènement. Les deux fois où je l’ai affronté, impossible de remporter un seul set. Il est trop fort.

—La dernière fois c’était en demi-finale non ? questionna Ignatz qui eu la réponse par un signe de tête affirmatif de son camarade. Tu avais fini sixième, ta meilleure place en compétition à ma connaissance.

—C’est ça. Le tir en salle n’était pas trop mon fort qui plus est donc j’étais plutôt content de ma performance. D’ailleurs, ils prévoient d’ajouter les arcs à poulie l’année prochaine au tournoi il me semble ?

—Tout à fait, confirma Claude en souriant. Il y a assez de pratiquants inscrits dans la fédération au niveau étudiant à présent et j’avoue avoir hâte de pouvoir enfin tenter ma chance avec en compétition.

Dans les faits, il avait appris à utiliser les arcs classiques et les arcs à poulies à Almyra – le tir à l’arc était un des trois sports les plus populaires là-bas – auprès de Nader mais en découvrant que les arcs à poulies n’étaient pas très populaires dans les clubs étudiants de Fódlan, il avait dû se résoudre à n’utiliser le sien que pour son propre plaisir ou pour affronter Shamir – elle était difficile à battre et il l’avait déjà vue sciemment rater la cible… pour tirer sa flèche sur un scolopendre qui était sur le mur juste derrière.

A un moment donné, il commença à sentir la fatigue venir et, naturellement, lors du dessert, il profita du fait qu’ils partageaient une des banquettes pour se coller un peu plus à Lorenz puis poser sa tête contre son épaule, piquant un somme à l’instant où Lysithea vint lui chiper sa glace à la pistache.

Bien qu’il était habitué à voir Claude en compétition depuis leur première année à Garreg Mach – Hilda lui aurait arraché la tête s’il avait été le seul à ne pas venir –, il trouva celle-ci plus intense à suivre que les précédentes, certainement parce que cette fois, ils étaient en couple et que l’année précédente, sa moitié avait été contrainte de se retirer pour raisons personnelles – il fallait aussi ajouter que Dimitri lui avait demandé le matin même s’il pouvait aller chercher Nader à la gare car Dedue avait besoin de la voiture et qu’il n’avait pas encore retrouvé le droit de conduire suite à la perte de son œil droit. Il se souvenait encore de ce tout premier tournoi, quand son petit-ami avait encore tout à prouver à ses adversaires…

Ce jour-là, il était assis entre Ferdinand et Ingrid et ils observaient les différents concurrents qui s’apprêtaient à s’affronter et, alors qu’il notait que certaines équipes avaient moins de membres que d’autres, il entendit Felix dire à Hilda qui était, selon lui, l’archer le plus redoutable – l’instinct de l’épéiste avait vu juste car il avait bien repéré Innès qui s’avérait être le champion en titre à cette époque. Claude avait réussi à atteindre les demi-finales pour se retrouver face au plus redouté du tournoi qui était parvenu à déstabiliser Ignatz… et il lui avait bien montré que lui aussi savait utiliser un arc. Ce match avait été serré mais Innès avait gagné suite à une flèche de Claude qui avait dévié lors de la dernière volée, faisant que leur délégué avait dû se contenter de la troisième place.

Seulement, sa performance avait été jugée excellente et depuis, il était régulièrement parmi les favoris dans les compétitions.

En le sentant s’endormir contre lui au restaurant, Lorenz eut la confirmation que Claude avait donné tout ce qu’il avait lors de ce tournoi. Maintenant, il avait besoin de se reposer et il prenait bien cela en compte pour l’organisation de leur week-end à deux… et si possible sans interférences – ses colocataires avaient promis de n’appeler qu’en cas d’urgence et il avait bien rappelé à l’une d’elles que ne pas trouver où étaient rangées les céréales, la lessive ou tout autre chose du genre n’en faisait pas partie.

Une fois que tous eurent fini de manger, chacun rentra chez soi – à priori, Nader avait négocié une chambre au monastère jusqu’à son retour à Almyra, ce qui semblait grandement intéresser Leonie – et alla ensuite se coucher… quoique dans son cas à lui, sa moitié avait été assez convaincante pour qu’il accepte de dormir avec lui dans le bazar qui lui servait de chambre – pour une fois, le lit n’était pas recouvert de livres ou d’autres choses, ce qui était soit un progrès, soit un signe de préméditation vu l’individu.

—Toujours pas envie de me donner un indice sur ce week-end ? le questionna Claude entre deux baisers sous les draps. Même pas sur ce que je dois mettre dans la valise ?

—Hors de question de gâcher la surprise en te révélant le lieu, répondit Lorenz qui essayait tant bien que mal de résister. Tout ce que je peux dire est que tout est réglé pour notre arrivée vendredi soir et que l’hôtel a un restaurant qui semble décent.

—Moui… Je dois prévoir un maillot de bain ?

—L’hôtel a une piscine il me semble et n’insiste pas Claude.

Comme il s’en doutait, sa moitié était difficile à convaincre et Lorenz dut lui dire qu’il allait dormir seul s’il continuait à le presser de questions sur le lieu où ils allaient se rendre ce week-end, une menace qui fit mouche vu que son petit-copain, après une moue boudeuse, se blottit contre lui et se décida enfin à s’endormir.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir intérieurement remercié Dimitri d’avoir empêché Claude de retenter de lui faire cracher leur destination de ce week-end, il fonça vite dans son appartement pour se changer puis faire un détour par la chambre d’Hilda… vu que sa chère colocataire avait accepté de l’aider à garder secret ce lieu – en échange de ce service et de son silence, il lui avait acheté une paire d’escarpins avec le sac assorti.

—L’hôtel a envoyé le rappel pour ta réservation, l’informa-t-elle en se coiffant. Chambre avec baignoire, tu ne te prives de rien ! Et c’est un quatre étoiles qui plus est !

—J’ai surtout pris ce que je pouvais et qui soit un minimum décent, déclara-t-il avant de lâcher un soupir. Il me harcèle pour savoir où l’on va demain et j’ai bien du mal à ne pas céder…

—Le connaissant, vu que tu as parlé de train, il a déjà dû rayer pas mal de destinations… Tu n’oublieras pas de me décrire la tête qu’il aura en découvrant ce que tu lui prépares. J’suis sure que ça va lui plaire comme endroit !

Oh ça, Lorenz l’espérait bien et c’était pour cette raison qu’il refusait de dévoiler le lieu de leur week-end à deux à Claude.

—Et côté cul vous deux, ça en est où ? demanda Hilda en ouvrant son tube de mascara.

—Trop tôt, répondit-il brusquement, le visage cramoisi. Nous dormons parfois ensemble mais ça s’arrête-là. Et puis…

Il allait être ridicule. Claude avait eu plus de partenaires que lui et de genres variés alors que lui… n’avait au mieux que la théorie. Même si son petit ami lui avait déjà dit que sa première fois avait été une catastrophe, il n’arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête qu’il était probablement dans l’incapacité de satisfaire son petit copain au lit.

—Tu sais, le connaissant, il est capable d’avoir la patience pour t’apprendre des trucs, déclara sa colocataire en terminant son maquillage. Rien ne t’oblige à y aller à toute vitesse tu sais.

—Je suis au courant, merci, répliqua Lorenz qui essayait de calmer sa gêne.

—Moui… Si ça peut t’aider, tu peux tenter de planifier la chose. C’est ce qu’on a fait avec Mari la première fois et ça a bien marché.

Planifier le… En vérité, l’idée n’était pas stupide mais c’était encore un peu tôt à son goût…

—Après, dans le doute, prends peut-être des capotes, lui dit Hilda avant de le regarder de bas en haut, le gênant au plus haut point. Et oublie surtout pas le lubrifiant ou, au pire, de l’huile car tu vas en avoir sacrément besoin !

—Pourq- commença-t-il avant de comprendre, son visage le chauffant avec force. HILDA !

—Je serais toi, vu le palmarès de Claude côté cul, je me masturberai plus souv-

—Le sujet est clos !

Très vite, il quitta la chambre de sa colocataire pour filer dans la sienne… puis après avoir constaté qu’il peinait à se calmer, il dut se résoudre à aller prendre une bonne douche froide pour se rafraichir les idées avant d’aller en cours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB : Vous me croyez si je vous dis que j'y connais en fait rien en tir à l'arc et qu'en m'emballant sur ce sujet, j'ai été obligée de me documenter dessus en catastrophe ? ^^' 
> 
> Du coup, je vais faire au mieux pour finir cette fic... cette année parce que bon, j'ai quand même dépassé deux fois ma limite de chapitres ^^"


End file.
